


Loki’s Punishment

by vonny25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey's Good Parenting (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonny25/pseuds/vonny25
Summary: Loki is harshly judged by the All-father and cast away from Asgard. Loki never imagines that through his fall from grace, he will find his true self and everything he never wanted, but everything he needed.
Relationships: Balder/ Other, Balder/Sif (Marvel), Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Sigyn, Sif/Thor
Comments: 168
Kudos: 176





	1. Return to Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first Marvel Universe Fanfiction.  
> My first fanfiction on this site  
> Comments are appreciated  
> The ages are based on the premise that one Human year equals fifty Asgardian/Jontuheim years

Chapter 1

Return to Asgard.

Loki felt like he was in a dream as Thor dragged him muzzled and chained in front of the mortals. How low had he fallen, that even Thor who Loki had known for over a thousand years cared more for these mortals that Thor had known for only a few days, that he cared for him who he claimed to love like family. Not once has his brother asked him his side of the story. No, Thor considers him already guilty. What hurts the most was that Thor cared not for his wellbeing, even criminals were healed after a battle, but what else could he expect? Surely no one would worry about the health of a monster. Despite Thor insistence on calling him brother, his actions spoke the truth of what he thought of Loki. That was why Loki could not accept Thor calling him brother, because if he genuinely considered him family, why was he not treating him as such? Thor might act like an oaf, but Loki knew deep down that Thor was not stupid. Thor probably continued to call him brother to quiet his conscience and make himself look compassionate and caring in front of his mortal friends. 

Loki had no more time for self-reflection as Thor had him grab one end of the container of the Tesseract, which power would transport them to Asgard. Loki barely managed to stay on his feet when they landed at the observatory. He was weak from a prolonged lack of sustenance, and his whole body ached from old and new wounds. Heimdall did not even spare him a glance, as if Loki was not even worthy of acknowledgment. Instead, he looked at Thor with his famous all-seeing gaze and told him that the All-father was waiting for them at the throne room. 

The warriors three and Sif were waiting for Thor with horses for him and Loki, after embracing Thor they gave pitting looks to Loki as if Loki cared for their opinion. Sif, of course, took the opportunity to hiss at him hatefully, “I don’t trust you, lie smith you better not try one of your tricks.” Loki felt like laughing could the woman not see that he was shackled and helpless, where was he supposed to go? Even if miraculously, he managed to escape. 

After enduring a humiliating ride through the city, Thor helped him to dismount and walked him to the Throne room. The guards at the entrance gave him hateful looks. He and Thor proceeded to walk side by side to the throne. He was sure Odin would give him a chance to speak, and hopefully, he would finally be able to tell his story. Loki spared a look for his mother, but it was too painful, while Frigga looked relieved to see him, she also had tears running down her cheeks and looked like she wanted to run to him and embrace him. While he hated to be the cause of Frigga’s pain, he wished that for once, his mother would break protocol and hold him in her arms. Could she not see how much he needed her?

He waited at the foot of the stairs while Thor climbed a few stairs before kneeling on one knee and putting his right fist over his heart in a sign of respect to his father. A group of guards approached Loki and grasped his chains, Loki gave them a disbelieving look, what did they think? That he would kill the All-father as if he was in any condition of hurting anyone. 

Odin walked to Thor and looking at him with love, and pride told him, “Rise, my son, you have done well.” Thor smiled and said, “Father, I leave my brother to your judgment. I would like to go back to Midgard and help the mortals repair the damage that my brother has caused.” Odin put his hands on Thor’s shoulders and told him, “Go, my son, you make Asgard, your mother, and I proud.”

After embracing his mother and talking to her briefly, Thor left the Throne room without even sparing a look for Loki. The king gave Loki a disappointed look and then told the guards, “Take him to the dungeons.” Shortly after, Loki was shoved into a cold and dark cell. No one unchained him, and worse of all, no one took the muzzle off. Loki stumbled to a corner where he sat with his head on his knees. After a while, he fell unconscious because of exhaustion and starvation. 

Frigga was anxious for her youngest, she had already lost one son, and she had no intention of losing another. She was determined to intercede in Loki’s favor. That night after dinner, she asked her husband, “My king and husband, what are you planning to do with Loki?” He said, “I’ve had enough with that boy bringing shame to the family, he will be getting an expedited trial and sentencing.” She laid her hand on his and said, “I want to visit Loki before the trial.” Odin said, “Not tonight, I would prefer for you not to visit with him, but I know you, and if I prohibit it, you will find a way around it. All I ask if that you wait a few days.” Frigga thought about it, that seemed reasonable, she could wait a few days before talking to Loki. She kissed Odin and said, “Thank you, I will wait for your permission.”  
The All-father felt slightly guilty as he had no intention of keeping his word to his wife, but there was no other way to stop her. It would be a disaster if she found out that Loki had not been examined by the healers and was still chained and muzzled. She would demand like any mother for her son to be given the same privileges as other prisoners, but Loki was not another prisoner. He was a Frost Giant, and like all of his race, he had proved to be a monster. He coursed the day that he decided to take him for the temple, but he could not be blamed for his noble heart, who wanted to save a baby, even a child from a race of monsters. The only thing he could do now was to judge him and sentence him severely, yes if the sentence were severe enough, he would never need to deal with him again. Deep down in his hardened heart, he felt a twinge of pain for the boy he had raised as a son.


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The All-Father judges Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Trial

Three days later, Loki was dragged out his cell, he had been unable to eat or drink because of his muzzle. The guards had mocked him, asking him with false concern if the food was not up to his princely standards. He was too tired and weak to care, it only confirmed that Asgard had never cared about him despite his loyalty to the All-father and the people of Asgard. They treated him as if he was worse than dirt under their shoes. But it was their failing not his, he had suffered unmentionable torments for Asgard, and look what he got for his efforts!

The guards dragged Loki through the hallways. He had so many memories of playing with his brothers in these halls, it had been his home. Asgard and the palace were no longer his home; they never had been. After all, he was a monster, a Frost Giant. Loki had never belonged despite his best efforts. He wished he had known earlier, and maybe just maybe he would not have tried so hard to belong, knowing that someone like him had no chance of succeeding. 

Before he knew it, he was dragged into the throne room and forced to kneel facing the All-father. He could see his mother standing at the side, looking at him with worry and motherly love, a tear escaping her beautiful eyes. Maybe it was his imagination, but his mother appeared angry with Odin. He was ready to renounce Odin and even Thor, but Frigga, despite everything, was still the mother his heart acknowledged. 

The Throne Room filled up with the Asgardian council, nobles, and even some commoners who had made it to his trial. Loki noticed the disdain that they had for him and lifted his chin higher. He might not have anything left, but he still had his pride, if not even Thanos had been able to take that from him, surely he was not going to give it to the Asgardian’s. He tried to stand, but the soldiers shove him back down. 

Finally, Odin stood up from his throne and looked down at Loki, then at his council and finally at his people. He said in a cold voice, “Loki, you stand before the throne and the people of Asgard to be judged for your crimes. Among your wrongdoings are: attempted genocide on the realm of Jotunheim, attempted fratricide, trying to conquer Midgard, a realm under the protection of Asgard, and finally associating with known enemies of Asgard. Your culpability is not up for debate as they are numerous testimonials from trustworthy eyewitnesses. Loki, I stand here as your King and ask you in front of the people of Asgard, do you feel any guilt for your abominable actions?

Loki looked defiantly at the man he used to call father. Loki was furious! Why bother with a mockery of a trial? When Odin and the Asgardians had already decided, Loki was guilty without giving him a chance to testify. He could not even say a word as he was muzzled as if he was a dangerous dog. The King glared at him and said, “It is clear you have no guilt for your actions; therefore, I have no choice but to give you the hardest of punishments. Frigga walked to Odin, but he silenced her with a hand gesture. 

A member of the Kings council gave a document to Odin who proceeded to read, “Your sentence as determined by the authorities of Asgard, of which you are a subject, is as follows, you are condemned to 50 lashes, removal of your magic and permanent exile from the Realm Eternal. As your King and father, I disown you as a son and member of my family. I also will reclaim all that I have given you.” Frigga told her husband in a low voice, “You cannot do that; he is our son.” He responded, “He is no son of mine.” Frigga said in a louder voice, “My king and husband, while I have no right to interfere in your decisions as a king, you cannot   
tell me who my heart loves as a son, and while you might have disowned Loki as your son, he will always be my son.” Odin gave his wife a furious look and told her, “Quiet! Family matters do not belong in the throne room.” Frigga said, “I agree, and therefore Loki is my son.” While still upset, Odin decided to ignore his wife as her logic was sound, and it was best not to argue with her in front of her kingdom. He could not believe that Frigga had spoken to contradict him in such a formal setting, he would have words with her later. 

Odin looked at the guards and order them, “Take the prisoner to the courtyard to carry out his punishment.” Frigga walked down to where Loki was, and the guards did not have the heart to stop their queen from hugging her son. Loki accepted the hug gratefully and buried his face in his mother’s hair, inhaling her smell. It gave him the courage to face his punishment. One of the guards said, “My Queen, I am sorry to interrupt you, but we must take the prisoner to the courtyard.”   
Putting her hand on one of Loki’s right shoulder, Frigga looked at the council and said in a clear voice, “As the mother of the prisoner, I want to present a formal complaint regarding the way the case of my son has been handled. He has not been given a chance to defend himself, and he has had no counsel.” Odin said, “Complaint dismissed due to the argument not being presented in a timely manner.” 

Frigga was furious. Loki’s rights were being violated by her own husband. Frigga did not care that the court was starting to murmur. All she cared about was the unfairness of what was happening to her baby. Odin had lied to her. He never meant to keep his promise of letting her visit with Loki. 

The All-father walked to Frigga and told her in a low voice, “Go to the family wing and wait for me.” She responded with her head held high, “I am going to be with my son while he receives his punishment.” Loki looked anxiously between his parents. He did not want Odin to turn on his mother, but he could not speak to reassure his mother that she need not concern herself with him. In fact, he rather his mother not to be present for his punishment as he did not want her to suffer because of him. 

Odin could not believe the defiance of Frigga. He told her in a stern voice that carried an undertone of anger and hurt, “My Queen, if you do not go on your own, you will force me to have you escorted.” Loki realized that his mother was about to defy Odin again. He reached one of her hands with his restrained hands to get her attention when his mother looked at him, he pleaded with his eyes for her to leave. The gesture broke Frigga’s heart; how could they belive her son deserved such harsh punishment? His heart always put her first, if he could love like that, there had to be some good in him. For him, she would leave to avoid causing him any more stress. Before leaving, she took his face in her hands, and tenderly pulled his forehead to her lips and deposited a kiss on it.


	3. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments. I am posting a day early because tomorrow is my birthday.

Chapter 3

The punishment

Loki felt better, knowing that his mother would not be present for his punishment. He allowed the guards to walk him to the courtyard without resistance. He walked with his head held high despite the people yelling and spitting at him and even trying to punch him. The guards were not particularly interested in protecting him, so a few people hit him. He gave them no response, not even a look. 

They finally got to the center of the courtyard, and the guards tied his bout hands to a post. Odin approached Loki and pointed gugnir at him; he said in a clear voice, “Loki, my former son, I hereby take back what I gifted to you.” Loki hoped that by that, he meant his Aesir form. When he felt the power of gugnir fall on him, he allowed himself to transform into a Jotun. He hated his original form, but it was better than having Odin realize that he could not take Loki’s shapeshifting abilities. As soon as his skin turned blue, the people of Asgard gasped, and even the guards took a step back from him. Idiots did they think that because he was a different color, he suddenly had the power to harm them. 

Some of the people started shouting at Loki, accusing him of having tricked the King into believing he was his son and demanded him to confess what he had done with the prince. Odin, of course, said nothing and let the people belive the worse of Loki. General Tyr ordered the guards to strip Loki so that he could start his punishment. The guards did not have to be told twice. They savagely removed not only Loki’s shirt but all his clothing. They told him, “Frost Giants do not deserve clothes; they are little more than animals.” There was nothing Loki could do about it, all he could do was stand there with his head held high, he refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him coward before them. 

General Tyr, who hated Frost giants, particularly Loki, removed the muzzle from him. He wanted to hear Loki scream and plea for mercy. One of the guards took a leather lash and started hitting Loki, by the time they reached the 40th lash Loki’s back was torn, and blood was running down his legs. General Tyr could not understand why Loki was not screaming; no one expected a prisoner subject to that treatment to stay quiet. The general thought maybe the guard was not hitting hard enough, so he ordered the guard to stop and took his place, he chose a lash that had a metal ending and started hitting Loki as hard as he could. While Loki could not help the trembling of his body, he refused to scream; he had gone through worse without crying out. Finally, that part of his punishment was over. Some of the witnesses reluctantly admired the fortitude of the prisoner. They had never seen someone undergo such a sentence without screaming. 

Odin looked at Loki and wondered why the boy was not screaming and asking for mercy. As far as he could remember, Loki had never been particularly strong or brave. In fact, Loki had been a sickly child that needed a lot of attention for the first few years of his life. Maybe it was his Frost Giant heritage that took over once he was in his natural form. He might think the worse of the Frost Giants, but he did recognize that they were a tough race.

The guards removed Loki’s hands from the post, and he could not help but fall face-first on to the dirt. People started laughing and calling him weak. However, they were surprised when Loki managed to pull himself up first on his knees, and then he stood up on shaky legs. He made no effort to cover himself. It was not his fault that he was naked and refused to feel ashamed because of it.

Odin told the guards, “Take the prisoner to the observatory. I will remove his magic there and then send him to Jotunheim for his exile. The people cheered at their King’s decision as that was the place where monsters belonged. The guard asked his King, “Your majesty should we transport the prisoner on a wagon?” Odin told him, “No, have him walk.” The guards forced Loki to walk and, at times, dragged him as he was too weak to continue walking. The people they encountered on the way to the observatory threw things at Loki, spat on him, and even kicked him, breaking a couple of ribs and giving him a black eye.

By the time they got to the observatory, Loki could no longer stand the best he could do was crawl on all fours. He, however, lifted his face when Odin approached him, he hoped to see some kind of emotion on the All-father face, but he saw nothing but coldness in his gaze. Odin raced Gugnir again and said, “Loki, I remove your magic.” Loki laid on the floor of the observatory. People could see currents of magic, leaving him. When the current stop, Odin told Heimdall, “Send the prisoner to Jotunheim.” Before Heimdall could open the Bifrost, Loki looked at the man he used to call father and said, “All-father, I have no reason to share my knowledge with you, but I want you to know that a great danger is coming.” He could not finish because general Tyr kicked him and ordered him to be quiet. The Bifrost opened, and Loki disappeared from Asgard. He had a clear conscience as at least he had done his best to warn the Asgardians of the coming danger. He might not care for Asgard, but he did care for his mother, he hoped Odin would take his words seriously. 

Odin returned to the palace on Sleipnir, his eight-legged horse, he was pensive on his way back, he wondered about Loki’s last words. Odin wished he could dismiss them as the ramblings of a madman, but the King knew Loki well and could see he was serious about the warning and genuinely believed there was a danger coming to Asgard. The King briefly wondered if he should have talked to Loki while he was in his cell, but it was too late to worry about it. Regardless he did not need to worry as Asgard was prepared to face any danger that came to them. 

Odin was so tired he wished he could postpone talking to Frigga, but it was not to be, as she was waiting for him. She told him as soon as he entered their quarters, “My king, I did not know you to be a liar and a tyrant that will not afford even his own son a fair trial.” Odin responded, “Quiet, you know not what you speak of.” Frigga looked at him and replied, “On the contrary, I know very well what I speak about, and I have decided to exile myself to Vanaheim until the time that you come to reason.” Odin could not believe Frigga was planning to abandon him because of Loki. He did some fast thinking and unexpectedly hit Frigga with a sleeping spell, then he took her himself to the dungeons and locked her in a remote cell. He would decide what to do about her at a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to leave a comment .


	4. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters enter the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments. They inspire me to keep writing.

Loki Chapter 4

Landing

Loki fell through the Bifrost in an uncontrolled fashion due to his injuries; by the time he landed, mercifully, he was unconscious. He landed on a deserted area that was mostly ice. Luckily, his Jotun form was perfect for the environment. In his Aesiri body, he would not have lasted long.

At the Palace of Jotunheim, Balder woke up suddenly and decided to go and look for his cousin Helblindi. Balder was well known for his ability to discern the future and to sense things that others could not. Being blind was not an impediment for him in everyday life as he could sense where he needed to go and identify people by the feel of their magic and their aura.

Balder knocked on the door of Helblindi and waited a few minutes until a sleepy Crown Prince answered, “You may enter.” Balder walked in, and Helblindi was surprised to see him so early in the morning, he said sleepily, “Balder, what brings you to my room so early?” Balder answered, “My cousin, events that concern us both are currently happening, we must go and rescue your twin and my brother.” Poor Helblindi was still half asleep but trusted his cousin, with a resigned sigh; he said, “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll be ready.” Balder sat on one of the couches to wait for the Crowned Prince of Jotunheim.

An hour later, Helblindi and Balder were on their way. The horse of Balder was tied to the horse of his cousin as he could not guide his horse independently. They rode in silence as the wind was strong, and it was impossible to carry a conversation over the noise. It took them almost 3 hours to get to their destination.

Balder was the first to sense Loki. With the help of Helblindi, he dismounted, and both approached the fallen figure. Loki was delirious, moaning, and curled in a fetal position. Balder and Helblindi approached the fallen Jotun. Helblindi immediately felt the twin bond he had with Loki, even if they had been separated shortly after birth. He wondered who had left his brother in such a state; he noticed his twin was naked, covered in blood, and chained.

The two cousins kneeled by Loki, Balder, took one of Loki’s hands, and Helblindi, took his cloak off and covered Loki with it. Despite his delirious state, Loki woke up when he felt two familiar presences. When the fallen prince opened his eyes, Loki immediately recognized Balder. He squeezed Balder’s hand weakly and asked, “Brother? Balder, is that really you?” Balder responded, “Yes, brother, it is I.” Loki asked, “Is this Helheim?” Balder smiled at Loki and said, “We are in Jotunheim, and I would like to introduce you to Helblindi, your twin brother.” Loki turned to look at the other presence he had felt and noticed someone that looked a lot like him smiling at him. Loki was completely confused, and rather than try to figure things out. He allowed unconsciousness to take over. He figured out that if Balder was really there, he had nothing to worry about, as he knew his brother would take care of him, if not he was hallucinating and probably dying, in which case there was nothing he could do about it. 

Helblindi told Balder, “We better get him to the palace healing rooms as soon as possible, or he is really going to wake up in Helheim.” Balder thought about it and said, “Let me try to remove the chains from Loki, they are blocking his Sedir and stopping him from healing. Balder had a strong Sedir. After concentrating for a few minutes, Balder was able to remove Loki’s chains, and immediately felt Loki’s magic flowing again, it seemed like Loki had a case of magical exhaustion but nothing that his brother could not recover from.   
Helblindi carried Loki to his horse and decided to hold him while he rode. He wished he had more time to take a good look at Loki, for what Helblindi could see Loki and him were identical twins. Even with Loki’s face covered in sweat and dirt, he could see their heritage lines and faces were identical, and as far as he could tell, they were about the same height. The magic of his brother felt familiar, but it was weak. Helblindi pushed a little of his sedir into his brother to help him as he was scared that without it, Loki would not make it to the Palace. 

On the way back, Helblindi was able to have Loki drink some water, and an infusion to help with the pain that Balder had the foresight to bring with them. He hated to see his twin brother trembling from pain, and moaning, but was not surprised as his brother looked like he had been through hell and back. Helblindi also noticed that Loki was way too thin and wondered when his twin had last eaten. He could not help to question what the Norn’s had in mind for them, they had separated them at birth, and now they had brought them back together, he hoped it meant the beginning of a better time for Jotunheim. 

Balder carefully monitored the aura and the sedir of Loki, he was ready to give him some of his magic if needed but was happy Helblindi did, as the magic of twins was fully compatible and would not shock Loki’s system. He also sensed that Loki’s condition was not only due to a recent punishment, but it seemed that his brother had been tortured over a prolonged period. He would try to discern more later. 

A few hours later, the Palace of Utgard saw their Crown Prince and his cousin rushing through the hallways to the healing rooms carrying a stranger that seemed to be in bad shape. They wondered who the man was. They could tell he was one of the small born Jotun’s, like Crowned Prince Helblindi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leaves a lot of questions that will be answered in the next few episodes. Stay tuned.


	5. The Healing Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start looking better for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful for the reviews and Kudos.

I appreciate the reviews. 

The Healing rooms 

Helblindi carried Loki into the healing room with Balder following close behind. Helblindi said in a loud authoritative voice, “I need the head healer now!” One of the apprentices, a young maiden named Leikn, approached the group and said, “My Prince, please put the injured person on this bed, I have sent a young apprentice to get Vafthrudnir, he should be here shortly.”

Once Loki was laid on the bed Leikn started examining him, she had many questions but did not feel comfortable asking the Crowned Prince; she would wait for her mentor to ask the questions. Healer apprentice Leikn decided to start by cleaning Loki up so it would be easier to examine him. While cleaning his face, she realized that this man was a member of the royal family, and if she had not just spoken to prince Helblindi, she would have thought it was him as the heritage lines were identical. She tried not to think much about it and concentrated on doing her job. 

Loki had just been turned to start cleaning his back when head healer Vafthrudnir arrived. He immediately started working with his apprentice to cleanse and heal his patient’s back as much as possible. He even had to stitch some of Loki’s wounds after numbing them with magic. He noticed the heritage lines were familiar, but with so much damage, he could not figure out who the man was, that is until he turned Loki again and saw his face. He looked at his assistant and asked, “Who did this to Prince Helblindi? and have you notified the King and Queen?” 

The Crown Prince approached the healers and said, “Head healer Vafthrudnir, it is not I who is hurt as you can see, I am perfectly healthy.” The healer thought about it, and looking at his assistant said, “Please go and get the tinctures and potions we are going to need and wait outside of this room until I call you.” Then turning to Helblidi, he said, “Your highness I see you have your cousin Balder with you, I would like to speak with you in private.” Helblindi responded, “Whatever we need to discuss you can do it in front of Balder after all he is the one to first discover Loki,” 

While Vafthrudnir gathered his thoughts, Balder moved closer to Loki and took one of his hands. The head healer looked at his Prince and said, “Prince Helblindi, it was I who attended to your birth, and I remember you having a twin brother, the King and Queen named him Loptr. Forgive me if I ask you, but if this is your twin brother, what happened to him to leave him in this state?” Helblindi sighed and told the healer, “ I know not what happened to my brother, all I know is that Balder came to me in the early hours of the morning with news of Loki. We left shortly after to find him when we got to our destination he was already in this state.” Balder said, “Forgive me if I interrupt, but I had a premonition that told me that Prince Loki needed our help, you see we grew up as brothers until I was attacked and were very close as children. I think that is why I was able to discern what was happening to him. It seems to me that Loki might have been injured recently. But he also has been in a bad situation for a while now.” 

Helblindi asked, “Tell me, healer Vafthrudnir how bad off is my brother?” The healer said, “He is gravely injured, I will need to run more testing, but as of now I know he is malnourished, severely underweight, dehydrated, he had a perforated lung and 3 broken ribs not to mention the lash marks on his back. I agree with prince Balder assessment, he has been held prisoner for some time and badly mistreated, just looking at the state of his hair and skin tells me he has been neglected for quite a while. All of that said, I think he has a good chance of recovering if we monitor him closely. Forgive me if I ask my Prince, but would you like me to send someone to notify your parents?” The crowned Prince responded, “No, I would rather tell them myself after my brother has been tended too.”

After the healers did all they could for Loki, Helblindi sat by his side and held his hand, looking at his greasy, matted hair he said, “I think we are going to have to cut Loki’s hair.” Balder ran one of his hands over Loki’s hair and said, “I think I’ll be able to clean and comb Loki’s hair, I would hate for us to cut it, long hair has always been important to Loki.” Helblindi laughed and said, “Is that an Asgardian thing? I mean, I think your hair is vital to you too, Balder.” Balder chuckled good-naturedly and responded, “I think it is more of an Odinson’s brother’s thing. Loki and Thor were the ones that taught me all I know about hair care.” Helblindi asked his cousin, “How long do you think it will take you to have his hair looking presentable? I would rather my parents not see him like this. They have suffered enough since Loptr was taken from us.” Balder thought about it and said, “I will need a basin with warm water, shampoo, conditioning oils, and a basin with room temperature rose water, oh! and a comb, of course.” Helblindi looked resigned and said, “Am I to understand that I can find all those products in your bathroom? And why do you need rose water?” Balder smiled cryptically and responded, “Yes, you will find all I need in my bathroom, as for the rose water, it is not strictly necessary, but Loki will get a kick out of it when he wakes up.” 

After getting all that was necessary to make Loki’s hair presentable, Helblindi went to find his parents. Balder started washing and conditioning Loki’s hair while talking to him, he told him about Jontuheim and how he came to be there. He asked him what had happened to him without expecting an answer. It took him a while to comb out all the knots, but once he was finished, Balder braided Loki’s hair to avoid it getting tangled again while his brother was in the healing rooms. Braiding Loki’s hair brought all types of good memories to him, he remembered the days when he was too young to braid his hair, and Loki always had time to do it for him. In fact, Loki was the one that at all times had time for Balder while he lived in Asgard. Brother by blood or not, he was still the favorite brother of Balder with Thor coming in a distant second.


	6. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his family meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the Kuddos. Comments are very much appreciated.

Chapter 6

The Parents

Helblindi decided to go to his room and clean up before talking to his parents. He was not sure what would be the best way to inform them of the events that were taking place. While he was ecstatic to have his twin brother back, it was worrisome that his twin brother Loptr also happened to be Prince Loki of Asgard, who, with Prince Thor giant-killer, had attacked Jotunheim. He was not sure if his twin had been involved in the Bifrost attack of Jotunheim. They would have to question him once he was stronger.

After cleaning up, Helblindi realized it was almost time for dinner and decided that might be the best time to approach his parents. Byleistr joined Heilblindi on the way to the family dining room and said, “I have not seen you all day.” When his older brother failed to respond, he said, “Hey Heilblindi, what has you so distracted that you would ignore your favorite little brother?” Helblindi sighed and said, “You’ll find out soon enough, and for the record, you are my only little brother.” Byleistr pouted and said, “I might be the only one, but I am still the favorite.” “Whatever you say,” Helblindi responded. The princes entered the dining room together and took their seats, Helblindi to his father’s right and Byleistr to his father’s left. 

Bestla, the sister of King Laufey, asked, “Has anyone seen my grandson, I have been looking for him all day, and now he is not here for dinner. I wonder if something happened to him.” Helblindi figured it would be best to start speaking before his aunt got all worked up. He said, “Worry not, my dear aunt. Balder and I went on a little excursion today, and I think he is not at dinner because he is at the healing rooms with someone dear to him.” The servants came with platers for the Royal family and then left to the kitchens so the family could have their privacy. Before they left, Bestla asked one of the servants to deliver dinner for her grandson at the healing rooms. 

Farbauti asked her son, “Where did you and Balder go? And who is at the healing rooms that Balder would miss dinner. Helblindi said, “It is a complicated tale, please let me complete my story before you ask me questions.” He looked at each member of his family to make sure they understood. Satisfied that he would not be interrupted, he started, “In the early hours of the morning, Balder came to my room and told me there was someone we had to go and rescue. We rode to the location where the Bifrost damaged the land and found a gravely injured person there. After healing him as much as we could, we brought him to the healing rooms. I had the head healer tend to him, and he assures me that he should recover as long as he is under close observation to tend possible complications from his injuries.” He paused to try to figure out how to continue.  
King Laufey said, “Well, are you going to tell us who this mysterious person is?” Helblindi said, “Of course, but I do not know how to be delicate about it. Therefore I am just going to say it; the person we found is my twin brother Loptr.” Queen Farbauti, who was taking a drink of water, sprayed out the water in her mouth due to shock. Her husband said, “Are you sure, Helblindi? Because if this is one of your pranks, it is not funny.” Helblindi said gravely, “I would not joke over something so serious as finding Loptr, I know how much he means to all of us.” 

Farbuati stood up, hugged Helblindi, and said, “I am going to the healing rooms, all of these years, I thought our Loptr dead, and now you have found him!” The crowned prince returned the hug his mother gave him and said, “Mother let me come with you.” King Laufey also stood and started walking out of the dining room. He was followed by the rest of the family. Byleistr decided to walk by his older brother and asked, “Heblindi is this true? that you have found our brother.” The crown prince responded, “Of course it is, I am certain because we are identical twins. I doubt anyone else would have the exact same face with the exact same heritage lines.” Byleistr looked shocked and simply continued walking with his brother. 

At the healing rooms, Loki had woken up feeling a bit better. He looked at his baby brother and tried to speak but instead grunted as his throat was parched. Balder propped Loki up with some pillows and then got a cup of water and helped Loki to drink. Loki looked at Balder with gratitude and said, “Thank you, Balder.” Then he could not resist touching his brothers face, Balder let him and returned the gesture. Loki was shocked to see Balder alive, he said, “Balder, are you sure this is not Helheim, because I thought you were dead and everyone in Asgard thought your death was my fault.” Then he threw his arms around Balder’s neck and started crying. Balder returned Loki’s hug and said, “What! Why would anyone blame you for my supposed death? After much discerning, it seems to me that my supposed accident was staged to get rid of the shame of having a blind prince of Asgard.” Loki said, “Are you sure the accident was not my fault?” Balder responded, “Yes, I am sure, but why am I not surprised some tried to blame you, we can talk more about it later.”

Loki looked at Balder more carefully and noticed his skin was a very pale blue with a few faded heritage lines, he asked, “Balder how did you ended up in Jotunheim? And why are you, blue?”. Balder sighed and said, “Well, I am blue because I am part Jotun as Odin is half Jotun, and the cold weather brings it out with a little help from my Sedir. I know nothing about colors, but this form is more comfortable in the cold. As of how I ended up in Jotunheim, it was a matter of fate. After my accident, I ended up on Midgard. I had it tough there, but fortunately enough, after a few years, I managed to sense a pathway to a different realm. I ended up in Alfheim, where a nice family of Elves helped me. When they realized who I was and that I could not go back to Asgard, they asked me if I wanted them to contact my grandmother, imagine my surprise when I found out grandmother Bestla was alive and was Jotun. As soon as she heard what had happened to me, she went to collect me and brought me to Jotunheim. Our grandmother is the sister of King Laufey, who has welcomed me with open arms and treats me as family despite the enmity between Asgard and Jotunheim. Grandmother had her own lands and had a nice house until the Bifrost destroyed it. Fortunately, we were visiting here at the palace, and no one was hurt, so now instead of spending half of our time here, we live here full time.” 

Loki said, “I am so sorry Balder, it is my fault that your home was destroyed. After our idiot brother Thor came to confront King Laufey, the All-Father exiled him to Midgard, and then fell into the Odin sleep. That left me on the throne with a potential war on my hands. I decided to use the Bifrost to attempt to deter a war. I made sure that I hit a deserted area, I scanned for sentient life before attacking. My intention was not to hurt anyone but to save lives on both sides. I was only planning to have the attack last a minute at most, only to show what Asgard could do if Jotunheim decided to wage war. Then our oaf of a brother showed up and started fighting me, claiming I wanted to commit genocide. Thor, instead of simply turning off the Bifrost like any civilized person would do, decided to destroy the Bifrost. I was so shocked and felt so guilty for what might have happened to Jotunheim even if it was not my intention, that I ended up letting go of the Biofrost and fell into the void. That is when everything went to hell for me, honestly dead would have been a blessing.” 

Balder felt sad for Loki, squeezed his hand and told him, “I forgive you Loki, I know it was not your intention to hurt me or anyone. To be honest, I am more worried about what has happened to you, and I am happy you are alive, I would not want to lose my favorite brother.” Loki patted one of Balder’s cheeks and said, “Then I guess it is best I did not die, but at the time, I thought I would join you in the afterlife, and to be honest, it did not sound half bad.”

Loki drank some water, looked at Balder, and told him, “You know Balder, to be quite honest. It was a shock to discover I am Jotun, the monster that Asgardians use to scare their children at night. That was also part of the reason I let my self fall from the Biofrost. But if they welcomed you, despite the problems with Asgard, then they cannot be monsters. I still do not like being blue or Jotun, but looking at you, I see that color makes no difference. You are still Balder, my little brother in sunkissed skin or in light blue skin.”  
Balder took Loki’s hand and said, “You know Loki being blind, I really do not understand why the color of one’s skin would make any difference. To me, your Sedir, your smell, and your voice are the ones that help me to identify you. But even if you went mute, changed your smell, or your Sedir changed, you would still be Loki, the brother that I love so much.”

Unknown to Loki, the Royal family of Jotunheim had heard all he had said. They had arrived at the healing rooms when they heard him speaking to Balder; King Laufet decided to listen in as he knew it would be the most honest answers they would get. They, however, we’re confused, and Farbauti asked Helblindi, “Son, I thought you said you found Loptr, but that person seems to be prince Loki of Asgard.” Her son responded, “Mother, Loptr, and Loki are the same person.” King Laufey roared and said, “That thieve, as if it was not enough to steal the casket of the ancient winters, he also stole my son!”

Loki and Balder heard what the King said, and Balder turned towards the door, “You might as well come in Great Uncle, Loki, and I can hear everything you are saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a minute to leave a comment


	7. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets his Jotun family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7 

Meeting the family

As the royal family entered, Loki became guarded and put on his blank face, he covered himself up to his neck with the blankets and waited. Balder sensing his discomfort, held one of Loki’s hands. King Laufey entered, followed by the rest of the family. All of them were shocked, it was undeniable that Loki was Loptr as he was identical to Helblindi even if he looked pale and thin. After making sure she was not dreaming, Queen Farbuati rapidly walked towards Loki and then threw her arms around him. To say that Loki was shocked would be an understatement as the last thing he expected from the Royal family of Jotunheim was affection. 

Farbuati could not believe she had her Loptr back, there had not been a day that she did not think about him even if she thought him dead. While hugging Loki, she started crying. Loki was utterly lost; he had no idea what to do. Fortunately enough, Bestla intervened by saying, “My dear sister Farbuati, I understand you are very excited to have your son back, but he does not know you. Maybe it would be best if we talk first, and he gets to know you a little before giving him physical affection. Remember he was raised in Asgard and Aesiri are not very affectioned people.” 

Farbauti let go of Loki and dried her tears with a handkerchief that Helblindi gave her. Then to the surprise of all, King Laufey gave Loki a short hug and then said, “You might as well start getting used to us Jotun’s being affectioned.” Turning to his youngest son, he said, “Byleistr, please find one of the aids and have them bring some more chairs.” Byleistr considered protesting but then changed his mind; this was not a time to be petite. 

For once, Loki’s silver tongue betrayed him; he could not come up with something to say. He felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. Finally, Byleistr entered the room, followed by some of the healing rooms aids that had enough chairs for all the family. 

Bestla thought about the situation and said, “Brother, I think this is a moment where you deserve some privacy. Balder and I should go.” Loki panicked, finding his voice, said, “With all due respect, your majesties, Balder is my brother, and I would prefer for him to stay with me if that is acceptable.” Queen Farbuati responded, “Certainly, Balder can stay.” Turning to her sister in law she said, “Please stay Bestla, you are a valued part of our family and your experience from your time in Asgard might be helpful for the conversation we are about to have.” Bestla nodded her head in response and took a seat next to her sister-in-law. 

Seeing that no one was taking the lead on introductions, Balder decided to do it. He said, “Loki let me introduce you, first everyone this is Loki, my favorite, nerdy, funny, and adorable older brother, and apparently he is also the lost Prince of Jotunheim Loptr. I am going to ask that when I mention your name, you wave, so Loki knows who I am talking about. First, we have King Laufey, who also happens to be my great uncle, and it seems he is your father, Loki. Then we have the beautiful and brave Queen Farbauti, who is my great aunt and your mother. Moving on, we have your twin brother Helblindi who has a great sense of responsibility, is a mage like you, Loki, and happens to be my uncle or cousin. He also helped me with your rescue. Next, we have Byleistr, who happens to be a quarter of a century my junior, is your brand-new baby brother; he loves talking and getting himself in trouble.” Byleistr said, “And here I thought I was your favorite cousin.” Balder smiled and said, “Then last, but not least we have the brilliant and beautiful Duchess Bestla who is my grandmother and the self-exiled Queen Mother of Asgard. I guess she is both your aunt and grandmother. I am assuming that I need no introductions, but in case you were wondering, I am the amazing Balder knower of rare knowledge.” Loki felt like laughing; his baby brother had not changed at all. However, he limited himself to smiling and putting one hand on the side of Balder’s neck affectionately. Balder grinned at the gesture, taking it for what it was, a sign of great love, trust, and affection between brothers. He briefly returned the gesture, and he sensed Loki relaxing. The Jotun’s being such physically affectionate people missed the significance of the gesture except for Bestla, who had lived in Asgard for several millennia. 

As soon as Balder finished speaking, Byleistr, while looking from Helblindi to Loki, said, “You really are twins, aren’t you?” Helblindi hit him on the back of the head with difficulty due to the size difference. Then said, “Is that not what I have been telling you all along?” Byleistr said, “What is it with all this violence if you had been raised in Asgard, you might have even turned like Loptr trying to destroy our planet.” 

King Laufey said, “Enough Byleistr, were you not listening to Prince Loki, he did not intend to destroy our planet but to avoid a war.” Then turning to Loki, he said, “I am sorry we eve’s drop on your conversation with Balder, but it was our best bet to get an honest answer to one of our most pressing questions.” Loki looked at King Laufey and said, “I understand.” King Laufey nodded, satisfied, and said, “I am surprised that you are so politically astute at such a young age. It was a good strategy to avoid war with our realm. If Jontuheim and Asgard were in talking terms, verbal negotiation would have been better, but under the circumstances, you did well.” Loki looked at him like he had grown a second head, why was King Laufey praising him for almost destroying Jotunheim? He said, “Thank you? I think… If I may be so bold, why are you praising me for harming your realm?” King Laufey sighed said, “I am not praising you for hurting Jotunheim, but for your good strategy, it shows you will be a fit ruler someday. Is a father not allowed to be proud of his son?” Loki did not know how to respond to such open pride. Odin had never looked at him like King Laufey was looking at him and certainly had never praised him openly.

Farbauti decided to change the way the conversation was going and get some of the essential information she thought they were lacking.  
She looked at Loki tenderly and said, “Prince Loki, may I call you Loki?” Loki looked at her and said, “Yes, your majesty.” She cringed at hearing her son calling her your majesty, but continued, “Then Loki as you may understand, as your mother I would like to know what your life has been like and how is that you ended up in our realm badly injured.” Loki looked at her and said, “I will do that, but I am curious, while it is true that I am your birth son, it is also true that I have committed grievous crimes against you realm. Why are you interested in getting to know me if most likely, I will be condemned to death by my crimes against your people.”

King Laufey looked at Loki sadly, what was that his boy had learned in Asgard? To believe that his own family would condemn him to death. He sighed and said, “Loki, no one is going to condemn you to death if I have any say in it. You are my son, and to me, family always comes first. Besides, the Jotun legal system is based on restitution rather than punishment. So please indulge your mother and tells us about your life.” `  
Loki was surprised and confused by the words of King Laufey. Odin had always told him the throne, and the people always came first with the family coming in a distant second. He thought it would be interesting to learn more about the Legal system of Jotunheim. Now Loki had to decide what to tell his new family, as it seemed that is what they wanted to be to him. He was not sure he wanted more family, but maybe this time, things would be different. He started his story, “For what Odin told me he found me in a temple with the casket of the ancient winters. Odin told me I had been left to die because of being a runt, and he decided to save my life and raise me as his son.” Helblindi interrupted, saying, “He told you, what?! You were not left to die. If that were the case, I would have been left to die too. Born small, Jotun’s are as respected as any other Jotun if not more because we are born with strong Sedir.” Loki looked at his twin brother and said, “When you put it that way, it makes sense.” Farbauti looked indignant; she said, “That man, I am sorry you had to grow up thinking you were unwanted, that is not the case you are a treasure to your father and me just the same as our other two son’s. The reason you were in the temple was to protect you, we left you with your nanny, and we send Helblindi and his nanny to a different temple. The Asgardian soldiers killed your nanny, and that is why you were alone. We looked for you in the temple, but there were so many bodies… we could never find you, the logical conclusion was that you had perished in the attack. If we had known you were alive, we would not have rested until we had you back with us.”

Loki thought about what his twin and his mother said and responded, “If it is any consolation, I had no idea I was adopted until three years ago. I discovered it when I came with Thor to Jotunheim, and one of your soldiers grabbed my arm, instead of burning me, my skin turned blue. I wished I had known I was adopted earlier in life, as it would have saved me a lot of grief, at least I would have known that the reason Odin and Asgard did not like me. It had nothing to do with me being deficient, but with being intrinsically different from the Aesir. Maybe my life would have been easier, and my goals more modest.” 

Balder squeezed Loki’s hand a little bit harder, and Loki returned the gesture to show his appreciation. He continued his tale, “In any case, I grew up as the second prince of Asgard, my childhood had a lot of good moments, and I was loved by my mother.” There he gave an apologetic look to Farbuati, who simply smiled at him to encourage him to continue. He said, “I grew up with Thor as my oldest brother and Balder here as my baby brother. As any child, I had fun playing with my siblings. I started realizing that I was different when I started warrior training at two and a half centuries old.” Byleistr was shocked he said, “You mean you started military training when you were little more than a baby? Why?”

Balder laughed, and Loki said, “Balder, you are not helping.” Then looking at Byleistr, he said, “That is the age that all high-ranking nobles start military training, I was no exception. But I was not as physically strong as my peers, that quickly made me an outsider. It kept me as an outsider even after I learned to compensate and became more than a competent warrior and later a warrior mage. If anything, using my magic only made me a target of ridicule.” Helblindi was surprised he asked, “But why would they look down on your magic when it is a great gift from the Norn’s.” Loki smiled sadly and said, magic is considered a woman’s art, and with me being male…. all types of insults were thrown at me, and my achievements on the battlefield were never recognized, much less celebrated. I admit that such treatment made me grow bitter and envious mainly of Thor, who is the embodiment of a warrior of Asgard.”

Byleistr did not understand, so he asked, “But what were you doing in battles if you were only a minor, I mean you still are, do Asgardian’s send children to war?”

Loki looked at Byleistr with a puzzled look and said, “I think I did not make myself clear, while military training was an integral part of my education as a child, I did not participate in active battle until I was an adult.” Byleistr interrupted and said, “But how can that be if you are five years short from reaching your adulthood, you are the same age as Helblindi are you not?” Seeing how confused everyone looked, Bestla decided to intervene. Looking at Byleistr and then at Loki, she said, “Permit me to explain. While Jotun’s an Asgardian’s roughly live the same amount of time and age similarly, the time that legal adulthood is recognized differs significantly. In Jotunheim, people do not reach their majority until they are 1050 years old, while correct me if I am wrong in Asgard adulthood is legally recognized when children reach the age of 750. To translate to the uniform year conversion, which is based on Midgard years with one Midgardian year being equivalent to 50 of our years, Jotun’s reach legal adulthood at age 21, while Asgardian’s are considered adults at age 15.” 

Loki said, “I see, in any case, I did not go to war until I was an adult at least by Asgardian standards, and then they were mostly minor conflicts defending other realms.” Balder said, “Is that so? Then how come I remember you going with Thor to help defend Alfaheim from an invasion from the Chitauri when you were 730 or about 14 Midgardian years old? Is not there where you first became infatuated with princess Sigyn?” Loki sighed and said, “I only went as part of the support team as I was almost a man. I only participated in a few minor battles, and Thor watched over me when I did. And no, I did not become infatuated with Sigyn until much later.”  
Farbauti said, “That is barbaric to have you exposed to the violence of battle at such a young age. I am sorry, Loki, that we did not realize you were alive. Believe me, if we had known, we would have done all we could to stop you from having to be exposed to war as a child.” Loki realized that Farbauti looked distressed, he said, “I believe you would have Queen Farbauti, but I don’t think those experiences affected me negatively if anything they prepared me to survive what I had coming.” 

Helblindi said, “What do you mean by that, Loki.” Loki knew there was no way around it, so he decided to get it out of the way, hopefully talking about his experiences even with strangers would help his healing process, not that he planned to give them much detail. He looked at Balder, knowing that he was going to need him if he was going to get through his tale without crying. He told his baby brother, “Hey Balder, I am sure you are tired of sitting in that chair, what about reviving old times?” Balder understood and said, “That sounds good, move out of the way!” Then proceeded to climb on Loki’s bed and threw an arm around him. 

Once Balder made himself comfortable, Loki looked at his twin and started his tale, “What I am referring to is what happened to me after I fell into the void. When I let go, I thought I would die, but I soon discovered that they are things much worse than death. For one, there was no air in the void, so I could not breathe, there was no sound that almost drove me crazy. What I did not realize at the time but realized much later is that as a god of the nine realms, I am ridiculously hard to kill, and being a mage makes it even harder. I do not know how long I was in the void as time passes differently there, but when I finally landed, I was in a different part of the universe. To be precise, I ended up on the planet of the Chitauri. They are not nice beings to start with, and they had reasons to dislike me. I was weakened because of my time in the void, and my Sedir was almost depleted, so there was nothing I could do to defend myself from them. Let’s say that they were not exactly kind, and worse of all, they eventually turned me over to the Mad Titan Thanos.” Here Loki had to make an effort to control his breathing as even thinking about the Mad Titan made him feel panicky. After taking a couple of deep breaths, he continued, “The Mad Titan did unspeakable things to me to try to break me. He failed in breaking me completely, but he did succeed in fracturing my mind. Letting him fracture my mind was the only way I thought I could keep my free will and some of my autonomy without him realizing. Eventually, I had no choice but to comply with his plan to invade Midgard. I did my best to sabotage the invasion, but The Midgardians and Thor could not put the clues I gave them together.” Turning to look at Balder, he said, “I was extremely disappointed Balder and hurt by the fact that Thor did not realize how sick I was and how badly I wanted to lose. The oaf could not bother to listen to the clues I was giving him, and then after they finally won, he silenced me and treated me as if I was a stranger and not the brother he supposedly claims he sees me as. I tell you Balder while he will always be my brother; I do not think he considers me a brother, despite all his talk about brotherhood. He could not even bother to stay for my trial in Asgard, he was in such a hurry to return to his mortal friends whom he barely knows.” Balder put one of his arms around Loki’s neck and squeezed it affectionately. Loki leaned into Balder, taking the affection and support he was being offered. Balder said, “I do not know what to say, Loki, while I love Thor, and he will always be my brother; I have to wonder if he ever saw me as anything more than his helpless blind brother that he did not quite know what to do with. I am sorry that you had to experience that unfortunate part of his character.”

Bestla delicately decided to intervene and redirect the conversation by asking, “Tell me, Loki, what happened at your trial?” Loki took a moment to compose himself and said, “As far as I am concerned, I was not granted a trial given that I was not allowed to talk to explain my side of thigs.” Balder said, “And since when do you care to listen to others without speaking up for yourself or others.” Loki slapped Balder’s head affectionately and said, “I would like to hear you talk when you happen to be wearing a muzzle and magic suppressing chains.” Helblindi said, “But why did they do that, it is barbaric to suppress a mage Sedir.” Both Loki and Balder said, “Tell that to Odin.” Then Loki continued, “In any case, Odin had already made his mind up regarding my culpability and also decided that I was not remorseful for my actions; therefore I was found guilty of attempted genocide against Jotunheim, attempted fratricide, attacking Midgard a realm protected by Asgard, and fraternizing with known enemies of Asgard. I was sentenced to 50 lashes, removal of my magic, and exile to Jotunheim.” Here Farbauti yelled, “What? Removal of your Magic!” Loki said, “Yes, but of course, it did not work as the only way of removing Sedir from a mage is to kill him. Odin, of course, was ignorant of that fact as he has never bothered to learn about my Sedir and thinks Frigga gifted it to me. I do not know how he never realized that I am a mage, it is not like I ever tried to hide it. I think Odin thought he could do it as he attempted to remove Thor’s magic in the recent past. The only reason Thor could not access his Sedir at the time is that he only knows how to access it through Mjolnir, which is a shame as he is an elemental mage. In any case, I had to play along with it and transformed into my natural form, then I allowed a lot of my magical energy to flow to Gugnir to convince Odin and Asgard that he was taking my Sedir from me. He then had Heidmall throw me into Jotunheim, and here I am.” Balder said, “That explains why you have such a severe case of magical exhaustion.” Loki sighed and said, “The unfortunate part is that they did not allow me to warn them about the enemy that is coming to the 9 realms. The Mad Titan is a formidable enemy, he has destroyed countless worlds, and his goal is to kill half of the life in the universe to reach his version of balance. At least I get to warn you, King Laufey if you want your people to survive, you need to prepare for an enemy of immense power and exceptional cruelty. Who, on top of everything, believes himself a prophet and has a vast army of fanatic followers.” 

The Jotun Royal family was speechless having a hard time processing what Loki had just told them. King Laufey finally broke the silence and said, “I agree with you, Loki, you were not given a trial. I am sorry, my sister, but your son is well known for not giving people fair treatment.” Bestla looked at his brother affectionately and said, “While Odin is my son, and I love him. I know you speak the truth, brother, look at what he did to his own younger brothers Vili and Ve if it was not for you granting us asylum he would have killed them.” 

Farbauti said, “Loki, thanks for sharing so much with us.” Loki looked at her seriously and said, “It is I who has to thank you for listening.” King Laufy said, “Loki, when you are feeling better, I would like to hear more about the Mad Titan as I want our people to be ready.” Loki looked at King Laufey and said, “Thank you for taking my words seriously, King Laufey. I have given you no reason to believe me, and yet you do. I promise you that I will do all I can to help you prepare Jotunheim for the great danger that is coming to the nine realms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the Jotun family of Loki? What about the way they treat him.


	8. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and the Kudos.

Chapter 8

Details

Most of the Royal family left Loki to rest except for Balder and Helblindi. Helblindi moved his chair close to Loki’s bed and said, “Loki, I hope you don’t mind if I stay here with you and Balder.” Loki said, “I don’t mind at all Helblindi, you know I never believed all the things that I heard about the connection that twins share. Now I see I was wrong; I feel comfortable with you as if I had known you all of my life.” Helblindi smiled at Loki and said, “I know what you mean, I have the advantage that I have known about you since I can remember. Everyone insisted you were dead, but I never believed it. I could feel a faint connection to you, I figure that if you were dead, our connections would have been severed.”

Loki took Helblindi’s hand and squeezed it affectionately, then said, “If you feel a connection, then mine must be somewhere. I‘ll have to work on finding it.” Balder said, “Loki, I think I am going to go and find you some clothes.” Loki blushed and said, “Thanks, Balder, that would be very much appreciated.” Helblindi looked at Balder and said, “Why don’t you have my assistant get you some of my clothes, I think they will fit Loki better.” Balder smiled and said, “I will if I happen to find Dufa. If not, I’ll get Loki some of my sleeping clothes, and later, we can worry about getting him something that fits well.” Loki said, “No need to go through too much trouble; anything will do.” Balder looked surprised and said, “That is different for what I remember you used to be very vain regarding your appearance.” Loki said, “I grew up Balder, somehow losing everything does that to you. By the way, thanks for combing and braiding my hair, but why did you have to use rose water?” Balder asked with fake innocence, “Is that not your favorite?” Loki responded, “Yes, for the women I court! Not for me!”

Balder walked out of the room, laughing, leaving the newly reunited twins together. Helblindi thought that Loki looked amused. He was happy to see that his twin had not lacked a brotherly relationship growing up and glad that despite all that he had been through, he still had a sense of humor. Loki shook his head and looked at Helblindi saying, “Helblindi I was wondering if you would tell me a little about yourself, after all, you know much more about me that I know about you.” Helblindi grinned at Loki and said, “While that is true, I have the feeling that there is much you left out of your tale. However, it is fair for me to tell you about myself. What would you like to know?” Loki responded, “Give me a general idea of your life, and I am sure later there will be time for more questions.” Before Helblindi could start, Farbauti came in, followed by a servant who had a tray of food with her. Loki was literally starving but was not sure if the food would agree with him. He had tried eating when he had an opportunity in Midgard, but the food ended up making him nauseous and sick. 

Farbauti looked at Loki and said, “I figured out you must be hungry, so I had the cooks prepare you a light meal.” Loki looked eagerly at the food on the tray that the servant put on his hospital table. He sighed and said, “Thank you, Queen Farbauti; while I am hungry, I am afraid that eating will make me sick.” The Queen of Jotunheim looked at him and said, “I was afraid that would be the case. I talked to your healer, and he told me you should drink the tea first. It should help you settle your stomach so you will be able to eat. Also, I understand you do not know me, and I cannot expect you to call me mother, but you don’t have to be so formal either, after all, we are family, call me Farbauti.” 

Loki took a drink of the tea and thought it had a pleasant taste, he then looked at his biological mother and said, “I am sorry I cannot yet call you mother, I will call you by your name if that is what you want, at least in private.” Farbauti smiled at Loki and said, “Thanks, that is all I ask for. I understand you consider Queen Frigga, your mother, and I am thankful to her for doing for you what I could not.” Loki responded. “Farbauti, I am not going to lie to you, Queen Frigga will always be my mother in my heart, but she taught me that the heart has no limit on how many people it can love. With time I hope to be able to love you as my mother. I don’t think there is anything wrong with having two mothers.” Farbauti smiled and said, “You are wise for your years, Loki.” 

Loki finished his tea and felt his stomach settled he decided to try to eat the broth that was on his tray. Satisfied that Loki was able to eat, Farbauti left her sons as she was sure they had much talking and bonding to do. Being twins, they probably still had some emotional connection even if they had been separated shortly after their birth. Before waking out, she kissed Loki’s and Helblindi forehead and said she would be back later.   
While Loki ate, Helblindi talked, “Loki let me start from the beginning. As you probably figured out, we were born at the same time. In Jotunheim, twins are considered to have a sacred bond. I can remember feeling your absence all my life, my consolation being that I was sure you were out there somewhere. I am unable to put in words the happiness that being reunited with you brings me.” Loki looked at his brother and said, “Even if I did not know about you, being reunited with you brings me great relief and comfort. I am not sure if I am still capable of experiencing happiness.” He said the last part looking at his tray and in an apologetic tone. Helblindi said, “Then we have a lot of work ahead of us because I am not giving up on you being happy.” Loki looked at Helblindi in surprise and said, “Thank you. Please keep telling me about you.” The Crowned Prince of Jotunheim said, “I grew up as the heir to the Crown of Jotunheim, which carries a lot of responsibility, especially because it has been hard to recover from the war due to Asgard taking the heart of Jotunheim. We have managed, however. While not having the casket has been difficult, it also has permitted Jotunheim to develop and invent new ways of obtaining energy. I do not even think we need the casket anymore, other than to say we have it back. Also, being isolated from the other realms has been difficult. Still, there are other planets in the universe that we have been forced to reach out too, and we have established diplomatic relationships and trading with them, given that our own system is out of reach for us. I have visited several worlds out of Yggdrasil, but none of the other 8 realms. As Balder told you I am a mage, father had Mimir help me with my Sedir and even had an Elve from Alfheim come to live at the palace for a century to help me learn different types of magic. Father has been teaching me for centuries how to run the realm. I am happy that he is still strong and relatively young, as I am in no rush to take more responsibility; at least now that you are back, we will get to share the responsibility for the realm when the time comes.” Loki asked, “What do you mean by that? Are you not the Crown Prince of Jotunheim. I am assuming that you are the eldest child. I mean, I’ll be happy to help you in any way I can, but ruling a realm really does not appeal to me.”

Helblindi was quiet for a few minutes wondering how to explain things to Loki then decided a direct approach was probably best. He said, “Loki, no one knows which of the two of us was born first, as it is irrelevant.” Loki looked at his twin and said, “How can it be irrelevant? is the succession in Jotunheim not based on birth order?” Helblindi said, “Yes, and no. For those born together, the kingship has always been shared.” Loki almost chocked on his broth, Helblindi hurried to say, “Do not worry brother I’ll try to take the majority of the burden, but I would never deny you the right to govern and be King with me.” Loki took two calming breaths and thought about it before speaking. Is that not what he had wanted with Thor for centuries, to be considered his equal. Here his twin brother, who he had just meet, was offering precisely that. He looked at Helblindi and told him seriously, “Thank you, Helblindi, that is very generous of you.”

Balder came back with some pajamas for Loki, he said, “Sorry Loki I could not find Duf, and as I am blind I had no way of getting you green pajamas, you are going to have to wear my pajamas until Helblindi can get you some of his.” Loki smiled and took the clothes from Balder, saying, “Thank you, brother, these pajamas will be fine; however, I think I am going to need some help getting them on.”

Helblindi said, “I’ll help you, Loki, what do you need me to do?” Loki said, “I need help sitting up at the edge of the bed.” Helblindi helped Loki to sit up, and with difficulty, Loki was able to throw his legs over the side of the bed. Without waiting for Loki to ask, Helblindi kneeled and put the pants on Loki’s Legs. Then Helped him to stand up so he could pull the pajama pants up. Loki felt a bit dizzy but managed to stay upright until he had the pants on. He then seated back down, and Helblindi helped him to put on the pajama shirt. Loki winced briefly as his skin was still very tender. When Helblindi was going to button the shirt up for him, Loki said, “Thank you, brother, I think I can manage to button up.” 

Vafthrudnir was at his office when he heard knocking. He said, “Enter, please.” When he saw his visitors were the King and Queen, he stood up and bowed, then said, “What may I do for your majesties?” King Laufey said, “We would like to talk to you about our son Loki.” Vafthrudnir walked to a few couches he had in his office to talk to families and said, “Please sit down your majesties.” After the King and Queen settled, Vafthrudnir said, “What would you like to know?” Farbuati responded, “We want to know everything about Loki’s condition.” 

Vafthrudnir, sighed he knew as his parents they had the right to ask about their son, especially considering the young prince was still a minor. He, however, hated to inform them of all that he had discovered about Loki. He said, “Let me start with the most recent injuries. When Prince Helblindi and Prince Balder brought Prince Loki in, he was wrapped in Prince Helblindi’s cloak and naked otherwise. He was covered in blood and filth, we had to first clean him up to be able to evaluate and treat his injuries. I am surprised Prince Balder was able to save his hair and even make it look presentable, I thought we would have to cut most of his hair off as it was badly matted. His back was in bad shape. It was covered with open wounds and severe bruising, in my opinion, caused by a whip with a metal end. He also had three broken ribs, one of which perforated his right lung, I worked on healing the ribs and his lung. He should have no lasting damage from it. He had some bruising to the face, and his left eye was swollen; I had my assistant work on the prince’s face to make sure he would have no facial scarring. He also had bruises all over his body but nothing as severe as on his back and chest. Prince Loki is also severely malnourished and underweight, together with the dehydration he was experiencing it tells me that he has not had adequate access to food and water for at least 2 to 3 years.” The healer decided to pause to give his King and Queen time to digest the news. Laufey looked pale and angry, while Farbauti looked pale and worried. 

Laufey looked at the healer and said, “Loki said something about having fallen into the void and being a captive of the Chitahuri and the Mad Titan. He seems to belive his mind has been broken. What is your professional opinion?” The healer looked at King Laufey and said, “The scans I did on prince Loki showed evidence of severe torture, I do not understand how it is that he is alive and whole. Regarding his mind, given what he has most likely gone through, I am surprised that his mind is only fractured. Many would have lost their minds if they had to go through what Prince Loki has experienced. I believe if he is willing to work with one of the mind healers, they can help him to put his mind back together.” Farbauti asked, “What is the state of his Sedir? It seems like Odin, child kidnaper, attempted to remove it.” The healer said, “He has a severe case of magical exhaustion, and it seems to me that it is not the first time he has experienced such severe magic depletion.  
Given that he is a mage the same as prince Helblindi, it would be impossible to remove his Sedir from him as it is literally embedded in his genes. All of that said it is not healthy for him to use so much of his magic; it could end up affecting his general wellbeing. Prince Helblindi told me that he shared some of his magical energy with him as he was concerned, Prince Loki, would not make it to the palace if he did not. Given that they are identical twins, there was no danger. As a precaution, I checked Prince Helblindi, and his magic was as strong as always. Overall, I would say that Prince Loki is an extremely resilient young man, and with time and care, he should make a full recovery.” 

King Laufey wanted to get more details on the type of torture his son had suffered, but looking at his wife decided he would talk privately to Vafthrudnir, at a later time. His wife looked pale and had tears running down her face. The head healer also noticed the distress his Queen was under and said, “My Queen, would you like me to get you a calming infusion.” Queen Farbauti said, “Not now but have one of your assistants deliver an infusion in the evening, I think I will need it to be able to sleep.”

King Laufey and Queen Farbauti decided to visit Loki since they were already in the healing wing. King Laufey kept his arm around the waist of his Queen, trying to offer her comfort. They knocked, and when they got no answer, they opened the door slowly. They both smiled when they found Loki, Helblindi, and Balder sleeping. Loki was lying between Helblindi and Balder. The bed had been obviously enlarged. The three young men seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. They decided not to wake them up and walked out quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story, at least when Loki wants to be Thor’s equal in part, it reflects the relationship he is midding with Helbllindi. What do you think about the relationship that is developing between Helblindi and Loki?  
> What do you think about Balder laying a prank on Loki?  
> What about King Laufey and Queen Farbauti?  
>  In my story, Loki is still a minor in Jotunheim, how do you think he will react to it, considering he has considered himself an adult for a long time.


	9. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family moments. Description of Loki's torture with Thanos. Strong reactions from Laufey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I appreciate it.

Chapter 9  
Conversations

King Laufey and queen Farbauti walked quietly to their rooms. Once there, Laufey told Farbauti, “Let’s have dinner at our rooms we have much to discuss.” Farbauti said, “I agree with you, let me send a message to the kitchens.” They sat on a couch that faced a large window with a view of Utgard.  
Farbauti looked out the window and after a moment said, “Laufey I feel so guilty, how could I have not known that our Loptr was alive. Why did I not listen when Helblindi kept insisting that his twin brother was alive. Look at what has happened to our baby, raised in Asgard by Odin, child kidnaper, and war bringer. The Aesir are a warrior race, and our son was brought up to be a warrior since early childhood and exposed to the horrors of war. Things that we never wanted for our children. To top it all, he has been held captive and tortured by the Mad Titan. Then Odin, instead of offering him help, continues his torture, tries to remove his magic and exiles him. I don’t think I will eve forgive myself for what I allowed to happen to our son.” She laid her head on her husband’s shoulder, who threw an arm around her and kissed her head. She continued, “I’ll do everything in my power to help him heal, but I also want everyone that hurt our son to pay.”

King Laufey held his wife while she cried; he loved her very much and hated to see her in so much distress. Once Farbauti calmed down, Laufey said, “Don’t blame yourself, my love, if anything, everything that has happened to our son is my fault. I should have never sent him to the temple with his nanny, I should have never separated our twins. It was very naïve of me to think that Odin would respect our most sacred temple. Then when our son came to Jotunheim, I spoke to him and did not recognize him. I allowed him to get in even more trouble all for my desire to punish Odin and looked at what I did, I punished my own child who should have never been in the position to govern Asgard as such a young age. Much less when the realms were on the verge of war. I take full responsibility for his actions against Jotunheim as I was toying with him. I admit that I did not expect such a strong response from him, but I thought he was Odin’s child, not mine. At least I had the foresight to send golems instead of people to Asgard. I also feel responsible for what happened to him after he let himself fall into the void, as my actions against him lead him to believe there was no other way for him. I promise you, Farbauti, that even if it takes me the rest of my life, the ones that hurt our son will pay for it. I will also do all I can to help him heal, and as difficult as it may be, I want to give him reasons to trust me, I want to repair the relationship that I unknowingly ruined.” 

Byleistr went to the dining room and was surprised to only find his aunt there. He said, “My dear aunt, what happened to the rest of the family.” Bestla said, “I believe your parents are eating at their rooms. Helblindi and Balder are at the healing rooms sleeping with Loki; it seems they are exhausted from the trip they took to save your lost brother.” Byleistr pouted and said, “Why did my brother’s and cousin did not invite me to join them?” Bestla knew Byleistr being the baby of the family, was spoiled, and his feelings were hurt easily. Wanting to avert a bad situation, she said, “Don’t tell me you wanted to spend all your day sleeping.” Byleistr said, “But of course not, but it would have been polite to invite me.” Bestla responded, “What about we eat together, and then we take a walk together.” That seemed to calm Byleistr, who said, “I am glad at least you appreciate me. Tell me when you think Loki will be released from the healing rooms?” His aunt smiled at him and said, “I imagine in a few days, why do you ask?” Byleistr responded, “Well, I would like to get to know my new brother. Also, I thought I would offer mother help to decorate his room.” “That is a wonderful idea,” encouraged his aunt. They ate their meal, making small conversation, and then went to take their walk. 

Once King Laufey and Queen Farbauti were finished with their dinner, they seemed to be in better spirits. Farbauti smiled at Laufey and said, “Tomorrow morning, first thing, I will start furnishing a room for Loki. I think that I will let him decorate it as I do not know what colors and things he likes. I am so happy to have him with us; at times, it almost feels like a dream come true, I am scared of waking up from it. I think he is also going to need clothes.” King Laufey said, “I think it is a good idea for you to get started on a room for him as I am sure he will be able to leave the healing rooms soon.  
Regarding getting him a wardrobe, I think it can wait until he gets out of the healing rooms. I do not believe he would appreciate it if you go there with an army of tailors to take his measurements. He can wear some of Helblindi’s clothes, while his clothes are being made, they are the same height, and while Loki is much thinner, I am sure that he will be back to a healthy weight in no time. I share your happiness in having our son again. I never thought it possible. What do you think of his long hair?” Farbauti took a moment to think about it and said, “If it was not because I am already used to Balder having long hair… I think I would find it estrange for a man to desire to have long hair. But thanks to Balder, while I still find Loki’s long hair foreign, I also think that it suits him well; Balder did a good job at braiding it. I will never understand all the things Balder can do being blind; he is a remarkable young man. I am glad he takes after your sisters’ side of the family and not Bor’s.” Laufey smiled at his wife and said, “Does that mean you think I am a remarkable man; you know I also take after my sisters’ side of the family.” Farbauti laughed and said, “You are impossible,” and then kissed him.

Queen Farbauti decided to go see how Loki was doing. When she arrived at Loki’s room in the healing wing, she knocked the door lightly, and when there was no response, she carefully opened the door and walked in quietly. She found that the 3 young men were still sound asleep. She noticed that Loki was wearing what looked like Balder’s pajamas and smiled; those two really consider each other brothers. It warmed her heart that at least her son had a person he trusted and considered family in this challenging situation. It must have been in the Norn’s plans for them to give Balder asylum after what happened to him in Asgard. He, of course, was family, and they would have never denied him the help he needed, especially with Bestla asking them for help. She had genuinely come to care for her nephew. He was a remarkable young man. She could not understand why Odin had done nothing to try to find Balder; being head of his family, he had to at least suspect he was not dead. She would never understand King Odin, child kidnapper, and war wilder. 

She decided that her son’s and nephews needed sustenance worse that they needed sleep, so she spoke to an aid who said she would be back with food for the three princes. She sat in one of the couches and studied Loki’s face carefully, it was so much like Halblindi’s, but he had something Helblindi did not have, which was a look of wariness even in his sleep. He had been through so much in his young life. He was not yet a legal adult and had already lived through more pain that what most people would experience in a lifetime.  
The staff from the Kitchen came with food, and Farbauti went and waked Helblindi up who, in turn, woke up the other two with his movements. She noticed both Helblindi and Loki rubbed their eyes the same when waking up. Balder, who generally woke up fully alert, said, “Good evening, my dear aunt, is that food I smell?” Loki elbowed Balder and said, “Balder, how can you be so cheerful when you wake up!” Balder laughed and said, “It’s not my fault that you and Helblindi wake up like dragons spitting out fire.” Helblindi threw a pillow at Balder and said, “Shut up, Balder you are giving me a headache, give us some time to wake up.” Farbauti smiled, Laufey also took his time to wake up. She liked Balder’s description, not that she would tell her husband.

Balder jumped out of bed, and his aunt helped him to fill up his plate. After giving her son’s time to fully wake up, she looked at Loki and said, “I have the infusion to settle your stomach.” Loki smiled at her and said, “Thank you, it seems to really help.” Helblindi sat up and helped Loki to sit up and propped him up with pillows. Helblindi rubbed his eyes one final time and said, “Mother, what time is it?” She responded it is the 23rd hour.” He walked to the table and fixed himself a plate while he told Loki, “Let me know when you are ready to eat, and I’ll get you a plate.” “Thanks, Helblindi,” Loki responded. “When you are finished eating, I’ll take any liquids, fruits, and vegetables available.”  
Farbauti sat down and enjoyed being in the company of her sons and nephew. Loki looked at her and asked, “How many hours are in a day cycle in Jotunheim?” She responded, “We have 30-hour days, our year has 15 months, and each month has 28 days.” After a few minutes, Loki asked, “I have a question, I always thought all Jotun’s were 10 feet tall or taller. But I noticed that is not the case, what is the average height of a Jotun?” Farbauti was happy Loki felt comfortable asking questions; she said, “The average height of Jotun’s is seven and a half feet for women and eight and a half feet for men. Most of the Jotun’s that join the army are taller than average, and them being 10 feet is not unusual.” Helblindi added, “Any male shorter than 7 feet is consider born small for women they have to be shorter than 6 feet.” Loki asked, “How common are born small Jotun’s?” Helblindi said, “There are 2 to 3 born each year, I would say not common, but also not unheard of. Nobody knows what causes born small Jotun’s, as it seems to happen randomly, and our genome does not seem to differ from regular height Jotun’s.” 

Loki was silent for a while and said, “The Midgardian’s have a branch of genetics called epigenetics that postulates that gene expression depends on the environmental conditions.” Balder said, “Interesting, I occasionally visit Midgard, but I have not looked much into the advances in genetics. I must ask how you found out? I thought the All-father had prohibited most travel to Midgard.” Loki looked at Balder unimpressed and said, “Really Balder, tell me who thought you to find the secret passages between realms? Also, contrary to popular belief, I do not hate Midgardian’s. I have always found them fascinating, and I admire how far they have come considering their truly short life span.” Balder said, “I do not know why anyone would think you wanted to conquer Midgard out of your own free will. I remember you always being very fond of that realm when travel was not as restricted. After all, you were the one that helped the few Midgardian’s with Sedir to learn about their gift.”  
Farbauti said, “I did not know some Midgardian’s had the gift of Sedir.” Loki said, “It seems to have happened in the past 400 years. I am not sure if the Norn’s gifted random Midgardian’s with Sedir or If they are the result of mixing their blood with that of other realms.” Balder chuckled and said, “I’ll go with the mating with other races… I seem to remember having 2 brothers that were very attracted to Midgardian females before they were old enough to court females from other realms.” Loki sighed and said, “Did you really had to say that, Balder? Thor and I were little more than children, and it was the Midgardian females that seduced us.” Balder responded in a playful tone, “Whatever you say, brother.” Farbauti and Helblindi were shocked by the news, especially because Balder and Loki took it so lightly. They knew they could not blame Loki, given his Asgardian upbringing from being so casual about abandoning possible children in Midgard. They wondered if they could find them and make sure that they were taken care of, Midgardian blood or not, they were family. In Helblindi’s case, being Loki’s identical twin… by Jotunheim law, those children would be considered his children too. Helblindi decided that it was too much to take in. He had enough just finding his twin brother. He would think about the rest later, if ever. 

While Farbauti was visiting with Loki, King Laufey went to talk to Vafthrudnir. The head healer heard a knock at his door at went to open it. He bowed before King Laufey invited him to enter and asked respectfully, “What may I do for my Kin?” King Laufey said, “Head healer Vafthrudnir, I want a complete report of the tortures my son has been subject to, I appreciate you not giving a full report in front of my wife, she is distressed enough, but as head of the family, I must know what he has gone through.” Vafthrudnir knew he could not refuse to answer his monarch questions, but wished he could. He thought no parent needed to know when a child had been tortured so merciless. He had a hard time understanding how one sentient being could be so cruel to another. He looked at his King and said, “As you wish your majesty.” He offered Laufey a glass of wine and poured one for himself. He looked at his ruler while saying, “The most recent torture has been the worst. They are other worrisome things that have happened to prince Loki. According to my scans, he had several broken bones starting at the age of two hundred and fifty. ” Laufey sighed and said, “That is the age he started warrior training in Asgard.”  
The healer said, “That explains it, although I do not understand why children that young are made to train for war. He has had several cases of heat stroke during his life, but I am assuming that is due to the terrible heat in Asgard. When he was about 700 years old, there is evidence that his lips were sewn shut long enough for the Prince to become dehydrated and malnourished.” Laufey stood up, paced, and said, “Why, why would someone do that to a child? are all Asgardian’s mad?” The healer said, “With all due respect, your majesty, but there is a reason we have all those stories of the cruelty and blood lust regarding Asgardians. Sometimes I question if they have feelings. If I did not know Prince Balder, I would believe all of them to be closer to beasts than to sentient beings.” Laufey said, “I do not like to put much weight on popular stories, but you are right. There is always some truth to them. Please continue your report.”

Vafthrudnir took a deep breath to prepare himself to deliver the worst part of his report. He said, “For what I understand, prince Loki fell into the void. To my knowledge, he is the only known sentient being to survive such a prolonged fall in the void. The scans show he was under unbelievable stress, he was oxygen-deprived, his skin was scratched raw. My theory is that he survived thanks to his magic, which I have to assume is at least as strong as prince Helblindi’s. It appears he was severely tortured for the past two and a half to three years. I have never seen or read anything like it. There is evidence he had to regrow his four limbs, it appears at some point he also had to grow new eyeballs, his nails were removed at some point. He was flogged repeatedly and beaten unconscious on multiple occasions. Prince Loki was also cut open, from the top of his sternum to his pubic bone, then was left to heal on his own. The scans also show a large portion of his skin was presumably burned. It appears a powerful object was used to take over his mind. How he was able to resist at all is a mystery to me. I will know more if the Prince agrees to see a mind healer. He was kept starved and thirsty for a prolonged period. He also suffered several concussions.” The healer hesitated to continue, Laufey noticed and said, “Please do not spear details.” Vafthrudnir continued, “He went through the blood eagle torture…” At this, King Laufey put his head in his hands and yelled, “No, no, no!” he did not even notice tears going down his cheeks, the healer’s eyes were filled with tears, and one tear made it down his cheek.  
Laufey took a few deep breaths and asked, “Is there more?” The head healer said, “Unfortunately, there is, the young prince was repeatedly sexually assaulted during his captivity.” Laufey was now crying openly. He asked, “How, how is it that my son survived?” Vafthrudnir responded, “I am not sure. The strange thing is that while our scans show a history of all the injuries, Prince Loki has no residual physical evidence of them. As far as I know, there is no other documented case of a Jotun growing new limbs, eyes, and skin. Other than the most recent wounds, the Prince’s skin is unmarked.” 

Laufey felt like his head would explode. He looked at the healer who looked at him apologetically. The King said, “Thank you, Vafthrudnir, for your report. Please continue taking care of my son. I expect complete discretion of your findings, I do not want anyone to find out what my son has gone through unless he chooses to share.” Vafthrudnir bowed and said, “Of course, your majesty, all of prince Loki’s information is being treated with Absolut discretion. I did not even allow my most trusted assistants full access to the scan results.”

Laufey exited the healing room and hurried towards the stables, where he mounted his horse and galloped towards the mountains. Once he was sure that no one could hear him, he let himself cry, whale, and scream in anguish, sadness, and anger over what had happened to his beloved son. Why had the Norn’s permitted his son to suffer like that? He made himself an ice sword and attacked the vegetation around him. About an hour later, he sat exhausted, panting on a rock, and cried again. It took him a few hours to calm down. He returned to the palace late at night and was happy that when he entered his bedroom, he found his lovely wife sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> What are your thoughts regarding Laufey and Farbauti?


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start looking up for our favorite Jotun.

Chapter 10  
Healing 

Loki had been in the healing room for 5 days and was starting to get bored. He had never liked being in an infirmary for long. On the sixth day, Helblindi had to attend to some official business so he could not stay with Loki, that left only Balder to keep him company. Loki told his brother, “You know Balder, I am tired in being in the infirmary, I think I am strong enough to leave, but you know how healers are, they generally keep patients longer than necessary.” Balder sighed but had to agree with Loki for what he detected from his brother’s aura; he was well enough to leave. He told Loki, “I know you have always been impatient; however, as long as you agree to continue resting and taking care of yourself, I’ll help you to sneak out, and you can stay at my rooms while we wait for your own rooms to be ready.” Loki smiled and said, “Then what are we waiting for?” The two brothers managed to sneak out of the healing rooms and into Balder’s room, aided by Loki throwing an invisibility spell over them and Balder throwing a silencing spell.

Later that day, a panicked student healer knocked at the office of Vafthrudnir to inform him he could not find Prince Loki. However, the head healer had left for the day, unsure of what to do, he decided to walk to the house of Vafthrudnir to inform him. 

Once in Balder’s rooms, after Loki took a shower and changed into fresh clothes, the brothers sat by the fireplace to continue catching up with each other while munching on a platter of fruit, bread, and dried fish while drinking wine. Loki said, “Balder tell me what happened to you after the accident.” Balder sighed and said, “It is a long story, Loki let me give you the overview of what happened, and later I will give you more details if you want.” Loki knew it was hard to talk about traumatic events, so he said, “Thanks, Balder, that is an excellent idea.” Balder beamed at Loki and said, “First Loki, you need to know that what happened was not an accident. Everything was planned by General Tyr. He is the one that ordered for us to be given a horse that was not fully tamed; while you were already 850 and I was 700, you did not expect and untamed horse. He also was the one that arranged for the horse to be startled, and even then, you were able to keep control of the animal. But general Tyr was determined to get rid of me. You might not remember, but he hit you on the head, that is when the horse threw us off, and Tyr had a team take my clothes and cut me so he could make a trail with my clothes and blood to pretend a beast had killed and devoured me. He then threw me to the void, and I was lucky enough to land on Midgard.”

Loki asked, “Why would Tyr do something like that? Was he not scared Odin would find out and punish him?” Balder said, “I believe the All-Father was the one that ordered him to do it, I think that is why I was not killed.” Loki said outraged, “How could Odin do that! I understand why he got rid of me because I am not his son! But you are his son! There is no doubt about that.” Balder sighed and said, “Loki, Odin has many secrets. Let me share with you; I trust your discretion as it would devastate Thor.” Now Loki was intrigued, he said, “Balder I would never purposefully hurt Thor, despite everything he is my brother.” Balder said, “I know Loki, you probably understand better than anyone how damaging secrets can be. I believe the reason Odin got rid of me, and possibly even you, is that Thor is not a legitimate child. Odin cheated on mother, while mother loves Thor as her own, Odin never let her adopt him formally, so in fact, you have more of a claim to Asgard’s Throne as an adopted son of both mother and Odin. Thor is legally a bastard even if it has been kept secret.” Loki said in shock, “What! Who told you that Balder? Are you sure?” Balder said, “Grandmother Bestla and I had it confirmed by Freya, mother’s sister. Odin knew I had more claim to the Throne than Thor, and you know he would never let a blind man like me become King.” Loki thought about it and said, “I never wanted the Throne Balder, all I ever wanted was to be Thor’s equal in Odin’s eyes, but now I know it was impossible since I am not even his son. But you, Balder, are his legitimate son despite being blind. I understand why you do not want to tell Thor, but if he knew, I am sure he would give you the Throne without question. He might be an oaf, and cruel at times, but I also know deep down he is a good man.” Balder said, “I believe you are right, but as far as I am concerned, the Throne of Asgard is not worth our brother’s happiness.” Loki grabbed Balder’s neck affectionately and brought their foreheads together while saying, “I admire the sacrifices you are willing to do in the name of family.”

Loki and Balder decided to drink some tea that would help them with peaceful sleep before bed. Once Loki was feeling relax, he decided to unburden himself with Balder. He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and said, “Balder, there are some things that bother me that I would like to share with you.” Balder reclined his heald on Loki’s shoulder and told him, “I am listening, Loki, whatever it is, I will not judge you.” “Before Thor’s coronation, I came to Jotunheim and arranged for his coronation to be ruined. At the time, I did not fully understand the consequences of my actions. Men from both Jotunheim and Asgard lost their life that day. I do not know how I can ever make reparations for that. Then when Thor was exiled to Midgard, I sent the Destroyer to attack his friends. Fortunately, no one died that day. But I forgot Thor was only mortal, and when the Destroyer attacked him, he died temporarily before his powers well fully restored. But my oversight could have cost our brother his life. In a way, I am not surprised Thor was so angry with me on Midgard. Thor and I have hurt each other so much in the past few centuries that I do not know if we will ever be able to repair our relationship. His Midgardian friends think I tried to kill him during the invasion, but I never did. Any damage I might have inflicted was minor and measured. Heck, even when I stabbed him, I used my smallest, thinnest dagger. He probably barely felt it. But I wonder if the opinion of the Midgardians influenced his thinking.”

After a while, Balder said, “We are brothers Loki, and brothers hurt each other. It is not like Thor is a saint. I remember he could be cruel as a child and even as a young man. I will never forget the time he sewed your lips. Yes, he was ordered by father to do it. But why did he obey I will never know. After all, if it was not for you, he would have never had Mjolnir. I would say Loki that if you can forgive him for that, he has no excuse not to forgive you for what you did.” Loki reclined his head on Balder’s head and said, “Thanks Balder, I hope you are right. Do you think maybe I could help the families of the men that lost their lives because of my stupidity.” “I think that is a good place to start, brother,” Balder responded.

Balder and Loki decided to go to bed early. Before going to bed, Loki asked his bother, “ Hey Balder, would you mind putting me under a dreamless spell? I suffer from nightmares about the things that happened to me while I was under Thanos.” As a response, Balder placed his hand on Loki’s forehead and murmured a few words. Later that night, Helblindi went to the infirmary, and when he did not find Loki there, he went to check the family wing, he did not find Loki at his new rooms. Helblindi thought that before alarming his parents, he should go and check Balder’s rooms. When he got there, he felt some strong magic coming from the suite and went in without knocking; as Helblindi entered, he barely had time to see his brother and cousin enveloped by bright magic before the magic surrounded him. The three young men were suspended in the air by magic, without realizing they were screaming. 

When the head healer heard the screams, he rushed towards the Jotunheim Royal family wing. The rest of the royal family made it to the door of Balder’s rooms first followed by the royal guards. Bestla, who had Sedir of her own as a small born Jotun, stopped Farbauti from opening the door. She said, “Strong magic is at play, we have 3 mages in there, we need to let it play out, it would be hazardous for them and for us to intervene. All the Sedir users in Jotunheim, Alfheim, and Vanaheim felt strong magic at play. The ones in Asgard felt a shift in things, but many disregarded the event as it was coming from Jotunheim. However, the mages that had studied under Loki rejoiced at feeling the magic of their friend and mentor. Mimir, the strongest and oldest Sedir user of Jotunheim, felt the magic and immediately headed toward the palace. No-one stopped him from getting into the royal wing. King Laufey was happy to see Mimir there. He told him, “Revered Mimir, would you please shed light on what is happening.” Mimir put one of his hands on the door and turned the ice transparent. All were able to see the bright Sedir enveloping the young Princes. After observing for a few minutes, Mimir said, “The Norn’s have chosen to elevate Prince Helblindi to the status of a god of Yggdrasil, as for Princes Loki and Balder, I believe they are undergoing some type of healing.” Byleistr looked disappointed and asked, “Why do I never get to do nothing special or exciting?” Mimi smiled at the young Prince and said, “Prince Byleistr, the Norn’s have a different path for each person. Be glad you are not burdened with the things your brother’s and cousin are. Most of the time, those with the greatest gifts also undergo the greatest suffering.” That quieted Byleistr; he certainly did not want to be blind like Balder or have the life Loki had lived, now he saw nothing wrong with Helblindi’s life, but then again, he did not know how it felt to be separated from an identical twin.

Twenty minutes later, the magic receded, and the young princes were left standing with a bright Aura surrounding each one of them. The first one to react was Balder; he looked at Loki for the first time in his life and said, “Loki? Is that you?” Loki thought that was a strange question as Balder had always recognized him easily. That is until he looked at Balder’s eyes and realized his pupils were changing sizes, and his eyes were scanning the environment. Carefully he put a hand on Balder’s shoulder and said, “Yes, brother, it is I, Balder your eyes are different, has something happened?” Balder responded, “I do not understand, but I think my eyes have been healed; it is very confusing, however.” Loki could not contain his happiness and hugged Balder. Mimir decided to open the door and asked, “how is it possible that prince Balder’s eyes are now healthy.” Loki responded, “I think my Sedir activate his Sedir when he did a spell on me, and given that my Sedir has healed me, his Sedir healed him. I believe our Sedir’s are remarkably close due to me being one of my brothers, first Sedir instructors.” Mimir said, “You are young for that, my Prince, but stories of your abilities and knowledge are well known by all Sedir users in academic circles, even here in Jotunheim. It is an honor to meet you. I am Mimir.” Loki actually bowed towards Mimir and said, “The honor is mine; you are the most respected Sedir user in the 9 realms. You must know then that my twin brother has been chosen by the Norn’s to be a god of the realms.” Helblindi came out of his daze and said, “The Norn’s have chosen me to be the god of brotherhood. I do not understand. I thought only Asgardian’s and Vanir could be gods of the nine realms.” Loki responded, “No, brother, that is what Asgardians want others to believe, I know a goddess that is from Alfheim, and I am the god of mischief and lies despite being Jotun like you.” Byleistr asked, looking at Loki, “Loki tell me what happened to you. I mean, we already know what happened to Helblindi and Balder.” Loki told them, “My body and Sedir were healed. That type of healing has happened to me in the past. I believe the difference is that having two of my brothers by my side helped to heal my mind. That is new to me.” 

Vafthrudnir recovered from his surprise and said, turning to his student, “Go and get a meal for the princes with the amount of magic they have used; they certainly need sustenance.” King Laufey turned toward the Head healer and said, “I would like you to examine my son’s and nephew to make sure they are healthy.” Mimir left after inviting prince Loki to visit him as his convenience, following his example, the rest of the palace staff left except for the healers. After a brief exam, Vafthrudnir said, “The three young princes are in perfect health, in fact, all the scars of Prince Loki have disappeared completely, and prince Balder is now able to see. I would ask you, your highnesses, to please visit the healing rooms at your earlier convenience. I have seen nothing like this, and if you permit me, I would like to document and study what has happened to you to see if it can be somehow reproduced to help others.” Balder said, “Loki and I will visit you in the next few days.”

After the healers left, “Laufey and Farbauti went to check their son’s while Bestla went to hug her grandson, she was delighted by the miraculous healing of the eyes of Balder. 

When the food got there, they sat on cushions around a low table near the window. Farbauti said, “I wonder why healer Vafthrudnir did not let us know he was releasing you today, Loki if I had known, I would have been there to take you to your new rooms.” Loki decided to be truthful and said, “I believe he did not realize I was being discharged, but as you can see, he agrees that I am in good health.” King Laufey laughed and said, “Now, I understand why you are said to have a silver tongue.” Farbauti sighed; what was she to do with her mischievous son’s if her husband made light of grave situations. She looked at Loki and said, “Loki, I have rooms ready for you. Also, tomorrow I will have the royal seamstress take measurements so a new wardrobe can be commissioned for you.” Loki smiled at his biological mother and said, “Thank you, Farbauti, I will move into my rooms tomorrow. Tonight I would rather stay with Balder. I appreciate your thoughtfulness getting a room ready for me and clothes commissioned for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	11. Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful brotherly stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate all the reviews.

Chapter 11   
Brother’s

The royal adults took their leave after making sure the young ones had plenty to eat and drink. Loki found it strange that his parents and aunt were so affectionate, especially Laufey, who hugged and kissed his son’s freely. He could understand Farbauti and Bestla to a certain degree, as in his experience, most females were more affectionate. However, he thought he could count on one hand the times that Odin had hugged him since he started warrior training. He did not believe it was only because of not being his biological son, as he could not remember him hugging Balder or even Thor, who was clearly his favorite more than him. He wondered if it was only his family that was that affectionate or if all Jotun’s were like that.

Loki looked at his brother’s and asked, “Are all Jotun’s as affectionate as our family?” Byleistr looked surprised and replied, “As far as I know we are not an overly affectionate family, you should see the family of my friend Idi, they are hugging and touching constantly.” Balder said, “Since I came to live to Jotunheim, I have received more hugs each year that what I got in the hundreds of years I lived in Asgard.” Helblindi put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and asked, “Do so much touch and physical affection bother you?” Loki thought about it and said, “Not really, however, I do find it surprising. While I was growing up in Asgard, the stories that I heard said that the Frost Giants were cold-hearted. Some went as far as describing Jotun’s as monsters. I think that is why I have had such a hard time accepting that I am Jotun. I now see that all those stories were made up by those that lost loved ones during the Jotunheim-Asgard war.”

Balder looked at Loki and said, “Loki, all those stories that we heard growing up, are nothing but Asgardians projecting our own shortcomings on the Jotnar. I am happy that I am not only Asgardian but also Jotun and Vanir. I think that Asgardians being a warrior race, are naturally less affectionate.” Loki looked at Balder and said, “You are right, Balder, that makes a lot of sense. You know it is going to take some time to get used to you looking at me so intensely.” Balder laughed without humor and said, “Loki, I do not know if I will ever get used to seeing, everything is so confusing, it is like the world that I know is no longer there, I am assaulted by images and colors that I do not understand.” Loki put a hand on Balder’s neck affectionately and said, “I’ll help you, Balder, make sense of all you see.” Helblindi said, “I will also help you.” Byleistr looked at Balder and said, “Just because I am younger than you, do not think I cannot help. I might not be a mage like the three of you, and I might not be that smart, but I still can help.” Balder looked at his cousin warmly and said, “Of course you can, Byleistr, I appreciate your offer to help me. I certainly need all the help I can get.” 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Helblindi asked, “What does it mean to be chosen to be a god of the nine realms? How does it change a person?” Loki looked at his twin, the newly named god of brotherhood, and said, “It has its advantages, and its disadvantages, for one, your body becomes nearly indestructible, which can be both a blessing and a course.” Balder said, “You may notice your Sedir responds more readily and strongly, but sometimes it can become harder to control and more temperamental. I do not think it changes the essence of a person but merely emphasizes and attribute or cluster of attributes that a person has.”

Byleistr looked a bit sad and said, “Why am I the only one with no particular ability or gift? You all are so lucky!” Loki put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and said, “Byleistr, everyone has a gift; you only need to discover it. Besides, having gifts does not equal happiness or fulfillment. I once knew a mortal named Angrboda. The only thing she had was a beautiful smile and a contagious laugh, but she was one of the happiest persons I have ever known.” Byleistr looked a bit less gloomy and asked, “Was this Angrboda, your friend?” Now it was Loki who became somber. Both Balder and Helblindi reached out and put a hand on him when they detected his sadness. Loki closed his eyes and said, “She was so much more than my friend, she was my first love. I was only 750, and Angrboda was 16. I build a small wooden house for her, and she was the mother of my first two son’s Fenrir and Jormungandr. She gave me all she had and never demanded anything from me. I gave her so little. I could only see her in secret for fear of Odin harming her and my son’s. Being mortal, she died once when I had to be away for a few years. My sons were still young. I do not know what happened to them. I looked for them for years with no results. I still look for them, I do not know what their life span was meant to be having one mortal and one immortal parent, but I know their magic was strong and they were shapeshifters like me.” By the end, Loki had tears running down his face. He did not resist when his three brothers embraced him. He accepted the comfort and, putting his head on the shoulder of his twin brother, he let himself cry for his son’s and all the other losses he had had in his young life. 

Once Loki calmed down, Helblindi said, “Loki, I will help you look for your son’s or his descendants. We will also recruit the help of Byleistr and Balder. I am sure we will be able to figure something out.” Loki looked at him and said, “You would do that for me, brother?” “But of course,” responded Helblindi, followed by “Of course you idiot,” said Balder and an “Of course I’ll help,” said Byleistr. Loki smiled at his brothers, thanking the Norn’s for his change in fortune; he had gone from being one of the most despised beings in the nine realms to one of the most loved ones. He could almost thank Odin for exiling him. 

Sensing that everyone could use some relaxation even in the middle of the night, Helblindi said, “Let’s go to the healing springs.” Everyone gave their silent agreement. The princes, not wanting to have the royal guard following sneaked out of the family wing using their Sedir. Then they went to the stables to get the horses. Loki did not have a horse. He borrowed one.   
They arrived at the hot springs about an hour later. Loki thought they were breathtaking; they were near a mountain with a small waterfall and surrounded by ice that looked blue under the moonlight. There were bubbles in the surface, and he could see steps and benches made from stone. Balder told Loki, “Get undressed, brother, we do not use swimwear to go into the healing springs.” Loki did as his baby brother said and noticed his other 2 brothers had almost finished undressing. They started walking towards the spring with Loki and Helblindi walking side by side. Byleistr, who was walking behind them, said, “Your back heritage lines are truly identical brothers, but Loki, you look way too thin, I pretty much can see all of your bones. I thought the healer said, you were healthy.” Loki got into the springs and took a seat, then looking at Byleistr. He said, “I think the healer meant to say that my skin regenerated and I have no visible marks, all my broken bones healed perfectly. My mind finally disconnected from the mind stone completely, and my Sedir is at a healthy level and flowing properly. I probably lost weight in the healing process, at least that is what I have experienced in the past.” Helblindi said, “Do not bother Loki, Byleistr. I am sure in no time, he will be at a healthy weight. I do wonder, however, how come it does not seem Balder or I lost weight during the healing.” Loki said, “I believe you did, but it is not noticeable as you were at a healthy weight, not that it matters.”   
The young men relaxed in the hot spring water, and after a few minutes, Loki looked at Balder and said, “Tell me, Balder, how long were you in Midgard and how did it treat you?” 

Balder sighed. He knew there was no way of avoiding the conversation. Helblindi and Byleistr looked interested as they had never dared to ask their cousin directly. Balder looked at Loki and said, “I was in Midgard for about 70 years. To be honest, Loki, it was difficult with me being blind; it was hard at first to determine where I was. I ended up in Russia. At first, I had no choice but to beg for food or look for it in dumpsters. Eventually, I ran into a girl that took a liking to me. She was a street rat not much different from what I was at that point, but she was smart and resourceful. She figured out that we could make money by selling my abilities as a fortune-teller. That worked well, and it got us off the streets. We fell in love, and I think that it is what stopped me from trying to leave any sooner. We had a son, but unfortunately, she died of infection about 15 years after we met. I finished raising my son. He did not want to leave Midgard, he developed slower than a regular mortal, so it took me another 50 years before my son met a lady that he got established with. At that point, it was getting hard to hide the fact that I was not aging; with the blessing of my son, I left. I had located a way to Alfheim. I was there briefly as my grandmother collected me as soon as she was notified of what had happened. I have been living in Jotunheim ever since then.” Loki gave Balder a side hug and said, “I am sorry, Balder, that you had to live through such hard times. I do not understand how Odin got away with doing that to you.” Before Balder could respond, Byleistr blurted out, “Do all Asgardians have children with mortals or is it something that Odin thought you guys to do?” 

Balder sighed and said, “You know Midgardians are sapient beings and are as much a part of Yggdrasil as we are. There is no reason why an immortal and a Midgardian cannot fall in love. I believe that to be Loki’s and my case. I do not know if other Asgardians have fallen in love with mortals, but I find it highly likely.” Before Byleistr could ask more questions, Loki looked at Balder with concern and said, “Balder is your son still alive?” Balder said, “No, he lost his life, in an armed conflict, and I have been unable to locate any grandchildren or greatgrandchildren.” Loki said, “Maybe we can look for them while we look for my descendants.” Helblindi was about to agree with Loki when a tremendous roar was heard. The young men looked around, and the 2 Jotun princes froze. Loki, on the other hand, prepared himself to fight as well as Balder who had at least learned necessary fighting and defending techniques from Loki despite being blind. He also knew enough defensive magics to be a decent opponent. He would eventually become a formidable warrior now that he could see. 

Loki looked at his two Jotun brothers and realized they appeared terrified and did not seem to have an action plan, so he figured it would be up to him to kill the Bilgesnipes. He decided to first draw it away from his brother’s. He created several projections of himself to get the beast away from the spring. Then he summoned his clothes to him as he rather not fight naked. He conjured himself some daggers and wished he knew how to conjure an ice sward. He followed the beast and attacked it from behind. Balder was not about to let his brother fight a Bilgesnipes alone. He followed his brother quietly and directed a blasting spell at the beast but missed; however, the explosion managed to send sharp ice splinters at the animal. Unfortunately, a few also pierced his skin and Loki’s skin. It was an intense fight, but Loki finally managed to kill the beast after hitting it on each eye with a dagger, and once blinded, it was not that hard to stab it at the base of the neck. Loki and Balder were covered in blood by the end of the fight but had huge smiles on their faces. It had taken a few minutes for Helblindi and Balder to react to what was going on; eventually, each created an ice sward and approached the fight, but by the time they made it close enough to help, the battle was over. They looked at Loki and Balder with open mouths. Their surprise was quickly replaced with concern when they saw all the blood. 

Helblindi looked from his twin to his cousin and said, “Are you guys hurt?” Byleistr interrupted, saying, “But of course they are you moron, do you not see all the blood?” Loki looked at them and said, “I only have a few scratches, nothing serious. Most of the blood belongs to the beast. What about you, Balder?” Balder said, “Mild scratches. How I’ve missed you, brother, I do not know when was the last time that I had so much excitement!”

Byleistr looked at Balder and Loki like they had grown a second head and said, “You are insane, we could have all been killed, and you think that was exciting? And why are you grinning like madmen?” Loki started walking towards the spring, and Balder followed, throwing an arm over his older brother. Helblindi and Byleistr gave each other incredulous looks and followed them. After getting undressed, Balder and Loki entered the healing spring to get cleaned up. The waters also healed the few scratches they had.   
Helblindi sat by Loki while Byleistr was still entering the spring. He asked, “How did you guys manage to kill a full-grown Bilgesnipes? They are vicious creatures, and even groups of soldiers have been known to lose members when fighting those beasts. I was so scared for you!”

Loki sighed and wondered why he was not like his biological brothers; maybe it had to do with being raised in a warrior culture. He said, “It is not the first time we have killed a Bilgesnipes, granted last time Balder and I encountered one, we also had Thor with us, but we were much younger then, I had not even completed my training. Balder here was little more than a child and could not see. Not that his lack of vision ever stopped him from helping in a fight. While they are a challenge to kill, it is much easier than participating in a battle.” 

A few minutes later, the young men decided that it was time to go home. Hopefully, no one had noticed their absence. Loki looked at his clothes and told his twin brother, “I’m sorry I ruined the clothes you lent me. If it is the same for you, I think I rather burn them. I do not want to wear them as the smell of blood might attract other beasts on our way home.” Helblindi said, “Think nothing of it; go ahead and burn them.” Loki set the clothes on fire. Balder looked at his clothes and followed Loki’s example. Loki took a towel and tied it around his hips, then threw a towel to his Asgardian brother, who also tied it around himself. The four princes mounted their horses and rode in silence back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.


	12. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some tender moments with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and Kudos

Chapter 12  
Mother

While the young men were hoping to sneak back into the royal wing without notice, it was not to be. Farbauti, like any good mother, had decided to go and check on Loki in the early hours of the morning. She was concerned as Loki had left before being discharged. Of course, when she tiptoed as quietly as possible into Balder’s room, she found it empty. That prompted her to check the rest of the prince’s rooms, the dining room, and the entertainment room. When she could not find her son’s and her great-grand-nephew, she went to see the nightshift head guard who told her he did not know where the princes were. Soon all the night guards were searching every corner of the palace and the grounds looking for the young men. 

The guards had been looking for two hours with little success, Gangr the head guard was sure that he would lose his job. The nightshift was generally quiet, and he could not understand how he could have lost the young men. Farbauti was frantic by this point. She decided it was time to wake her husband up. She opened the door to their bedroom loudly and then proceeded to throw the window coverings open before shaking her husband, who was sleeping peacefully. 

Laufey woke up with his wife shaking him; he wondered what had her in such a state. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing heart and asked, “Love, what is going on? It is too early to get out of bed.” Farbauti looked incredulous at her husband; how could he be so calm? She looked at him and said, “Our son’s and nephew are missing, and you think it is too early to be up?” Laufey sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his wife into his arms. He whispered into her ear, “Have you had the royal guard look for them?” His wife responded, “But of course. The night guards have been looking for them for at least the past couple of hours.” Laufey realized there was no going back to bed. Privately he thought there was nothing to worry about. After all, their sons were young men perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, and Jotunheim was a relatively peaceful realm. He kissed his wife’s forehead and told her. “Let me get dressed, and we’ll go to talk with the head guard together.”

The head guard had ordered his subordinates to search the palace and the grounds a second time. He did not want to be accused of neglecting his duties. One of the young guards found the princes entering the barn and immediately used his communication device to notify his boss. Gangr felt a weight lift off his shoulders and hurried to let the Queen know her son’s and nephew had been found. Laufey and Farbauti ran into him on their way out of the Royal family wing. Gangr kneeled and crossed both of his arms over his chest, Laufey said: “Raise Gangr, tell me, do you have any news for us?” Gangr responded formally after standing up, “Your majesties, one of the young guards contacted me moments ago to let me know he has spotted the princes at the stables.”

The royal couple decided to go and look for the young men. They ran into them as they were trying to slip into the royal wing through the servant’s entrance. The princes realized they had been caught red-handed. Laufey said, “Good morning, boys, where have you been? The royal guard has been looking for you for hours.”  
Loki figured out he might as well use his good manners and hope for the best. He said, “Good morning, Queen Farbauti and King Laufey.” His parents responded, “Good morning Loki” Then his mother noticed that he was only wearing a towel. She walked towards him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked, “Why are you not dressed? I thought your brothers were going to loan you some clothes until we got yours made.” Before he could respond, Byleistr said, “Mother, do not think so little of us, Helblindi did loan Loki some clothes, but he and Balder decided to go kill a Bilgesnipes, and ruined the clothes they were wearing.” Pointing at Balder to make his point, he said, “See, Balder is in the same state of undress.” Helblindi would have cuffed Byleistr on the back of the head if not because he was three heads taller than him, he had to content himself with elbowing his ribs. Farbauti looked alarmed and said, “What! Killing a Bilgesnipes!”

Laufey looked at Byleistr and said, “Son, this is no time to joke around, your mother is worried enough as it is.” Byleistr immediately responded, “But father, I am not joking, you should have seen!” Seeing that they were surrounded by guards, Laufey decided that this was no place to discuss private family matters. He said, “Boys, go get cleaned up and dressed. We will continue this talk at breakfast, be at the dining room in twenty minutes.” They did not have to been told twice. The princes immediately left to do as Laufey suggested. Once far enough, Balder said, “Byleistr, nice of you to throw us under the bridge! Thank you very much, you inconsiderate idiot!” Byleistr said, “What! I did nothing, I only told the truth!” Seeing that a fight was about to start, Loki pulled Balder with him, and Helblindi took Byleistr. In moments such as this, they indeed acted like twins.

Loki helped himself to Balder’s clothes, and soon the brothers were walking towards the dining room. Loki felt anxious, it was his first family breakfast, and he was already in trouble. He did not think he had done nothing wrong, but when had that got him out of punishments? Helblindi sensed the distress of Loki through their twin bond. He walked towards him, threw an arm around his shoulders, and said, “Don’t worry yourself, brother, you and Balder did nothing wrong, even if you had, our mother is more bark than bite.” Loki gave him a half-smile and hoped for the best.

Loki studied the dining room; it was beautiful and had a homey feel to it; the table was round. He did not know where to sit, so he waited until everyone else was at their seat before choosing an empty one between Helblindi and Balder. The men waited for Farbauti and Bestla to sit down before sitting down themselves. The servants came out with several trays that they positioned in the middle of the table. Loki noticed the middle of the table rotated to make it easy for all to reach the different platers. He waited for others to start serving themselves before he began serving himself. He was unsure what the various dishes were, but he had always enjoyed trying new foods when he visited different realms. 

Farbauti decided to explain the different dishes to Loki. They had several pastries stuffed with fruits, a traditional Jotun breakfast infusion that contained caffeine, smoked fish with crackers, a couple of different juices, a tray with fresh fruit, and breakfast porridge imported from one of Jotunheim trading partners. Loki was ravenous, so he helped himself to a little of everything, thinking he could have seconds once he figured out what foods he liked best.

Once all had served themselves, Farbauti looked at her sons trying to appear stern, but her concern for them leaked through. She turned towards her sister-in-law and said, “Bestla, have you been informed that my son’s and your grandson thought it a good idea to leave the palace at night to hunt down a Bilgesnipes.” Bestla closed her eyes; she did not know if she should laugh or cry. Instead, she smiled as she reminisced about raising her sons. The former Queen of Asgard knew she had been lucky raising Balder, who until now had given her very little trouble or reasons to worry. But she understood that would change, now that he could see; after all, Balder was a son of Odin, her most troublesome child who seemed to have war in his blood. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Balder, who looked back at her with a serene expression. 

Laufey seeing the distress of his wife and sister, decided to question the boys. He looked at each one of them and said, “I am waiting for an explanation of why you thought it was a good idea to leave the palace at night to hunt a dangerous beast.” Helblindi decided to take the lead as he clearly did not want Byleistr to get them in more trouble. He said, “Father, I believe Byleistr, in his haste to answer mother, has misrepresented the facts of what happened. In fact, while we did leave the palace at night, our intention was to visit the healing springs, which we did. It was while we were there that a Bilgesnipes appeared out of nowhere. Loki and Balder had no choice but to attack the beast before it harmed us. I am ashamed to say that Byleistr and myself took so long to act that by the time we tried to help, my brother and cousin had already dispatched the beast. So, as you see, we did not purposefully place ourselves in danger. Loki and Balder acted in self-defense, and to protect Byleistr and me.”

Laufey was silent for a few tense minutes. He could understand his son’s and great-nephew desire for adventure, but that did not excuse placing themselves in danger. He said, “My son’s and nephew, while I understand that you did not intend to place yourselves in danger, I do have to wonder what made you think it was a good idea to leave the palace at night without Royal Guards to accompany you and keep you safe. This family is fortunate to have a well-trained warrior like Loki, who, with the help of Balder, was able to dispatch the Bilgesnipes. However, Loki is still recovering, and Balder, while coming from a long line of strong warriors, is only now able to use his vision and has not had time to adapt to it. I am not going to punish you as no one was hurt, but if you ever decide to leave the palace without a Royal Guard escort at night and without informing someone of where you are going, there will be serious consequences.”

Loki felt confused, was that it? They would be facing no real punishment. He wisely continued eating without manifesting his surprise. Farbauti pursed her lips, her husband was too soft with the boys, but she was not going to questions his authority before the whole family. She would talk to him privately, plus she had her own ways of punishing the boys. Bestla knew that punishing the young men for doing what came naturally at their age would not help at all. She knew from experience. The best she could hope was that Balder would trust her enough to talk to her when he needed consul. With a little luck, she would be able to keep him away from his most dangerous impulses. 

Farbauti sighed and turned to look at Loki. She said, “Loki, after breakfast, I have scheduled an appointment with the Royal tailor.” Loki gave her a genuine smile and responded, “Thank you, Farbauti, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing.” She smiled sadly at her son, wishing that he did not feel the need to be so formal with her. She hoped that time and patience would help them build the relationship Odin had denied them by stealing her baby boy. After breakfast, Loki followed his Jotun mother, who took him to the room they had prepared for him while he had been in the hospital. She told him, “Son, this is to be your room, I do not know your taste, but Balder told us you favor the color green, so I had the drapes and your bedspread made of that color, we did not add many decorations as I would prefer for you to make it your own.”  
Loki looked at the room appreciatively. It was slightly larger than his rooms at Asgard. The entrance of the room opened into a small receiving room with a few comfortable chairs, then came his bedroom, which had a large poster bed in the middle with two matching nightstands, a bench by a large window. He had a large bathroom that included both a nice shower and a bathtub. The bathroom opened to a large walk-in closet that, at the moment, was empty. He also had a small library. It was stocked with a few books that, for what he could tell, were mostly about the history of Jotunheim. A door at the library opened to a medium-size balcony that had a table and chairs. As the rest of the palace, the walls were built of ice blocks, the floors were made of polished ice, and the doors were made of beautiful Jotunheim wood. The furniture was made with a combination of materials.

Loki looked appreciatively at the room, and looking at Farbauti, said, “It is a beautiful room, thank you. It is so much more than I deserve after all the harm that I have brought upon this realm.” His mother could see the sincerity of the statement and noticed that his eyes were shining with tears. Wanting to offer him comfort and without thinking, she hugged her son, saying, “Loki, love you are my son, and to me, you deserve this room and so much more.” Loki could feel the love in his mother’s hug and in her words. The love cut through his defenses, and taking comfort in her warmth, he wept bitter tears for all the pain and losses he had recently undergone. She gently rubbed his back and ran her hand through his hair, feeling privileged at the opportunity to console her son. The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Loki quickly straightened himself up and walked to the bathroom to wash off the evidence he had been crying. His mother waited until he had closed the bathroom door before saying, “You may enter.” The Royal designer entered and bowed respectfully before his Queen. The Queen smiled at him and said, “Vornir, I appreciate you answering my call this morning. My son Loki requires a wardrobe.” Vornir had just learned of the lost prince miraculous return and felt privileged to be able to serve another member of the royal family. He looked at his Queen, saying, “It is my duty and honor your majesty.” Loki came out of the bathroom, his mother told him, “Come Loki, I would like to introduce you to Vornir, who is here today to take your measurements and make recommendations on a wardrobe for you.” Loki walked to his mother, smiled at the man that was with her, and told him, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Vornir, my mother speaks very highly of you.” Vornir bowed respectfully, aware that he was before his Crown Prince. He said, “It is an honor to meet you, my lord.” After the introductions, Vornir asked Loki to take his clothing off, keeping only his undergarments. He first took measurements and then questioned Loki regarding colors and styles he favored. He showed him several samples of excellent materials and offered him a catalog of styles. It took them a couple of hours before Vornir left, saying that he would deliver at least part of the wardrobe in three days. 

Loki looked at his mother and told her, “Thank you, mother, I have no way of repaying you all of your kindness.” Farbauti took Loki’s face in her hands, and looking at him with shining eyes, told him, “But you have already repaid me, my son, by giving me the honor of calling me your mother.” A tear ran down her cheek. Loki raised his hand and wiped the tear off her face and said, “I am sorry, mother I did not mean to make you cry.” The Queen embraced her son and whispered, “My son, these are the happiest tears that I have shed in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to review it makes my day.


	13. An Audience with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his father discuss some serious matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and Kudos. Thank you very much!

Chapter 13  
An audience with the King

King Laufey needed to talk to Loki as soon as possible now that he had left the healing rooms. His cabinet wanted to find out more about the lost Prince Loptr. He still had to tell them Prince Loptr and Prince Loki was one an the same. He did not want to intimidate Loki. On the contrary, he planned to use the opportunity to correct mistakes from the past and hopefully start taking steps to build a healthy relationship, like the one he had with his other two sons.

The Jotunheim King knew his wife had Loki for the morning, and he thought it prudent to let him rest for the rest of the day as no matter what the healer said, the boy still looked sickly. He would talk to him at dinner and invite him to join him the next day for an outing. 

After Loki finished his session with the Royal tailor, his mother invited him to have lunch with her at the gardens. Loki agreed, he walked side by side with his mother, and the Queen took him to her private gardens. Loki noticed his mother was roughly a foot taller than him, Loki was six feet and four inches, his mother was seven and a half feet tall. Once they got there, they sat at a beautifully carved ice table. The chairs were made of a combination of wood, ice, and snow stuffed leather on the seats. The chairs overall were very comfortable.

On the table were a lovely tray of cheese, dried fish, crackers, fruits, a pitcher of juice, and some pastries for dessert. After sitting, Loki took a moment to admire the beauty of the garden. They were a few pine trees that were similar to those of other realms. But he also saw plants that he had never encountered before. Some of the plants grew on columns of ice. Loki asked, “Mother, I did not know that so many different plants grew in Jotunheim; how is it possible with so little light.” The Queen smiled at Loki, and said, “Many of our plants derive at least part of their energy from the water they extract from the ice. We have several books in the library that explain the process in detail if you are interested.” Loki loved books; he was definitely interested. He told her, “I am certainly interested. I love to read and learn new things.” 

After a peaceful lunch with Farbauti, where he learned more about the plants in Jontuheim, Loki retired to his rooms to take a nap as he was not fully recovered. He had barely been asleep for forty-five minutes when he felt a weight landing on him. He opened one eye to find the smiling face of Balder. He pushed his brother off him and said, “Balder, have you no manners? It is impolite to wake someone by jumping on them.” Balder laughed and said, “But it is so much fun!” Loki sighed and told his brother in a resigned tone, “What do you want? Brother.” Balder looked at Loki and said, “Don’t sound so put off you sleepy head. I want to take you to the library. I thought we could trade knowledge; you teach me how to read and write. I’ll explain to you all that I have learned about life in Jotunheim.

Loki smiled at his baby brother. He would be happy to teach him how to read and needed nothing in exchange, but since Balder was offering, he would take the bargain. He told him, “That is a reasonable exchange. Let me freshen up, and then we can get started.” After collecting some books from the library, they went to Loki’s new study and stayed there exchanging knowledge until it was dinner time.

Loki felt welcomed at dinner time and thought he liked these intimate dinners with just family. He, of course, had had some private dinners with his family at Asgard, but most of the time, they ate at the hall with other nobles as it seemed there was always a celebration going on. At the end of dinner, King Laufey joined Loki on the way out. He put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and said, “Son, I would like for you to come with me tomorrow as I would like to show you some points of interest, and I also would like to talk to you and get to know you better.” Loki was caught off guard. He wounder if he would ever get used to the care his biological family showed him. He smiled at Laufey and said, “Of course, I’ll be happy to join you, King Laufey.” The sovereign looked at him with affection and said, “Good, we will leave after breakfast.”

Loki borrowed some clothes from Balder and shoes from his twin brother. He had a hard time falling asleep, wondering what King Laufey wanted. He was up early, and after taking a bath, he got ready for the day. After breakfast, Laufey took Loki to the stables and walked to a stall. Looking at Loki, he said, “Come over here, son. I have something for you.” Loki walked over and looked at a magnificent black horse. Loki took a cube of sugar from a bucket and offered it to the black horse, who eat it happily. King Laufey smiled when he saw the grin on his boy’s face. He told Loki, “Son if you like this horse, I would like to gift it to you.” The young Prince said, “I love it, King Laufey, are you sure you want to give me such a magnificent animal.” King Laufey chuckled and responded, “I am sure my son. What do you want to name him?” Loki felt touched by the tenderness in Laufey’s voice. He said, “I’ll name him Midnight. Thank you very much, he is the nicest horse I’ve ever had.”

Father and son took off at a gallop. After about an hour, Loki could see a building. His father stopped and tied his horse to a tree. Loki followed his example. His father put one hand on his right shoulder and said, “Son, this is the temple that used to house the casket of the ancient winters. I had it converted into a memorial for all the people that lost their lives in the war.” Loki nodded at his father and let him guide him to the memorial. He was surprised to see the statue of a tiny baby on a pedestal that had obviously housed the casket. When they walked closer, he read the plaque on it. It read, In honor of Prince Loptr, who gave his life for Jotunheim when he was only a baby. Loptr, you will never be forgotten by your family and the people of Jotunheim. We will always love you, your parents King Laufey and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim.

Loki read the dedication and suddenly felt dizzy. His parents had always loved him. They had built a memorial in his honor. Odin had taken him from a loving family for his own twisted reasons and then had lied to him. He did not even notice when he fell to his knees and started sobbing. King Laufey did not expect such a strong reaction. He kneeled by Loki and took him in his arms. To his surprise, Loki actually latched on to him and cried into his chest. King Laufey rubbed his boys back gently and held him close with his other arm, rocking him back and forth as he used to do with his other sons when they were upset as children. Eventually, he said, “Shh, Loki, all is well, son, you are loved. You are home now, my son.” If anything, that only made Loki cry harder.

Eventually, Loki stopped crying and said while still holding on to Laufey, “You really did love me like a father. Odin lied to me. I felt so unwanted when he told me I had been abandoned to die for being a runt. I was so angry. I am sorry, father, I should have never used the power of the Bifrost against Jotunheim. I wish I had grown up here, and then I would have never fallen into the void.” 

King Laufey took Loki’s face between his hands, and after kissing his forehead, he told him while looking at his eyes, “Listen well, Loki, you are my son, and I have always loved you, and I will always love you. There is nothing you could possibly do to stop me from loving you. Let go of the lies that Odin fed you. You are loved, son, by all your family, and when they get to know you, you will be loved by your people. The people of Jotunheim.”

The young Prince felt a bit embarrassed. He had just cried like a baby in Kings Laufey’s arms. He wiped his eyes on his tunic and was about to apologize, when Laufey told him, “Do not be embarrassed, my son. I am your father, and you are my son; there should be no reason for shame between us.” Loki looked at Laufey with confused, wide, innocent eyes that were rare for him. Eventually, he said, “Thank you, father. Is it acceptable for me to call you, father?” 

King Laufey enveloped his son in a bear hug and told him, “It is an honor for you to call me father, my son.” They continued visiting the memorial. On the walls, the names of all of those fallen in the Jotunheim-Asgard war were inscribed. After a while, Laufey started talking. He said, “Son when I became King, I was too young to understand the responsibility and the power that the position gave me. I wanted to establish new trading routes, and I went about it the wrong way. I was too aggressive about it, but it was never my intention to go to war with Asgard. My sister was the wife of Bor King of Asgard. They were family, why would I want to go to war with them?”

Loki looked at his father and asked, “Tell me, father, what was the war really about?” Laufey sighed and said, “I was a new King. I was not meant to ascend to the Throne being the third born child. I was the child of my parent’s winter. First was Bestla, who could only be Queen in the absence of a male heir, then was my brother who was meant to be King. He was on Midgard opening trading routes together with my father, who was King at the time. I do not know what happened, but they were killed by our trading partners. I should have seen then that Midgard was not ready to trade with more advanced realms at that time. Instead, after ascending to the Throne, I kept the trading route open as I wanted to find the murderers of my family. It took me a quarter of a century to find the tribe that killed my father and brother. By that time, my mother had died of heartbreak. I had just married your mother, who was a fierce warrior. In any case, I decided to avenge my family. King Odin, who is older than me, took advantage of the situation and claimed I was trying to conquer Midgard, a realm under his protection. That was not true. At the time, he was wielding war and conquering all the realms. I tried to get an audience with him to explain the situation, but despite us being family, he refused to talk to me. The rest is history. We were at war for a long time. We were at a disadvantage because, despite our superior size, we are not a warrior race, our nature is calmer, and we only fight when there is no other choice. I finally surrender after losing you and the casket of the ancient winters. If I had had any idea that I would lose you, I would have surrendered earlier, but I never consider that despite everything, my nephew would kill my son. I see he did not kill you, and for that, I am thankful, but he had no right to take you from us. I am sorry, my son, that because of my stupidity, you had to suffer.”

Loki looked at his father and considered all that he had learned. He respected the fact that King Laufey was not beyond apologizing and recognizing his mistakes. He told Laufey, “Father, even though I know little of the ways of Jotunheim, I was brought up as a Prince of Asgard, and as such, I learned the burden of governing. I do not blame you, father. Let the blame lay where it belongs. Odin had no business kidnaping me. I could have understood if he killed me; after all, it would be eliminating a potential enemy preventively. I told that to Odin when he confessed my true origins. He claimed he took me out of love, but Odin has a reason for everything he does, and love rarely plays a role.”

Laufey looked at Loki with fondness and respect. He told him, “Thank you, son. You will be a good King when your time to govern with Helblindi comes.” Loki said nothing simply smiled at his father in acknowledgment. Laufey told Loki that he wanted to take him to see some sacred waterfalls. They would rest and eat their mid-day meal at that place. Loki and his father galloped for an hour before coming to a mountain with a Forest. They tied their horses near a river and walked for another thirty minutes before reaching a magnificent waterfall that fell from a cliff of white ice. The view was breathtaking. After admiring the waterfalls for a few minutes, Laufey directed Loki to a picnic table made of ice, where he proceeded to unpack a generous lunch basket. They both sat to eat. Loki took advantage of the opportunity to share some of his concerns. 

Looking at his father, Loki asked, “Father, what is going to happen to me? When will I be brought before the Jotunheim justice system?” Laufey smiled at his son and said, “I’ve been thinking about how to handle the situation. When I talk to my cabinet, I am going to concentrate on celebrating your return to us. However, I am sure that at least one of the Lords will bring up the Bifrost incident and possibly the conflict that happened when Thor decided to attack Jotunheim. The Bifrost incident I will handle as a family matter given that the only property harmed was that of your aunt Bestla. I have spoken to her about it, and she is more than willing to handle it in that way. Since you are legally a minor, the responsibility for restitution falls to me. I was planning to help Bestla rebuild her manor regardless, so there is no big change there. If they bring up the incident with Thor, we will simply have to figure out which soldiers you might have harmed and then pay restitution to them or their families. That should be acceptable as while some soldiers were gravely injured in that incident fortunately enough, no one died.”

Loki thought about it and said, “Father, I can contribute towards making restitution. I have my own fortune, which I earned with my abilities as a mage and teacher. I keep most of it in my dimensional pocket. I hope you will find that acceptable.” Laufey said, “If that is what you want, son, we will work the details out later. Son, I have one more confession to make, and I hope you will be able to forgive me with time when you visited Jotunheim before Thor’s coronation. I knew you were trying to use Jotunheim to disrupt the coronation, and you had no intention of letting us take the casket of the ancient winters. I wanted to get revenge on Odin and his house, so I helped you continue with your plan. I send golems for both attacks as I knew they would be unsuccessful, and my only intention was to cause harm to the house of Odin in any way possible. I am sorry, son. I think the person I harmed the most was you. I am sorry I let my hate blind me to the point where I could not recognize my own son.” 

Loki looked at Laufey and gathered his thoughts. He said, “I do not blame you for that. It seems like each of us had their own schemes, and we used each other. I can very well see myself doing the same in your place. In fact, I am glad you send Golems. The last thing I need is to have more blood on my hands. I suspected you used golems the first time, and I still led you to a second attack. I was sure you would use golems, which was fine by me, as at the time, I thought it would make me look like a hero. As long as no one knew it was a Golem I supposedly killed, I did not care. Even as angry an I was at you back then, I did not want to kill you. So you see, I have nothing to forgive you. I think we are even.” Laufey laughed and said, “I see your point, son. We are so much alike.”

They continued eating, and Loki took advantage of the silence to gather his thoughts. When he was ready, he looked at his father and told him, “ Father, as part as my restitution towards Jotunheim, I must warn you of a grave danger coming to the nine realms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a comment. They are very meaningful to me.


	14. Welcome and Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is presented to the people of Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate all the comments and kudos. Thank you!

Chapter 14  
Welcome and warning

A week had passed in the blink of an eye. Loki was getting dressed in the traditional Jotun ceremonial outfit as his father would be introducing him to the Royal Council. He was nervous about it but took some comfort knowing that all of his family would be there. He was looking at himself in the mirror when he heard some entering his room. He figured out it had to be one of his brothers as they were the only ones that did not bother knocking. He let his Sedir flow and knew it was his twin. Loki said, “Tell me, brother, how do I look.” Helblindi walked and stood by him, looking at the mirror. Then smirking, said, “You might not look as dashingly handsome as I, but you will do.” Loki laughed and said, “Is that so? Because I frankly cannot tell any difference between you and me, other than, of course, the greater elegance that I carry myself with.” Byleistr entered and heard part of the conversation. He said, “Look, I hate to break it to you, but while I’ll admit you both look handsome enough, there is no way that you can compare to my unparallel good looks.” Byleistr had to dodge a couple of spells that came his way and left the room laughing. The twins decided to join their younger brother in the hallway. Then the three-brothers walked to the family sitting room to wait for the rest of the family. They found Bestla and Balder were already in the sitting room. Balder stepped to Loki and, smiling at him, said, “Good luck, brother.” Loki smiled at him and quietly said, “I am going to need it.”

They had not been waiting five minutes when King Laufey and Queen Farbauti entered arm in arm. Both looked at their newfound son with shining eyes. Farbauti said, “You look dashing, Loki.” King Laufey walked towards Loki, giving him an appraising look. He told him, “I thought I would never see the day you would stand dressed in ceremonial attire. The Norn’s are finally smiling on Jotunheim again.” He then enveloped Loki in a hug, and Loki could feel his father shake with barely contained emotion. He hugged his father back and said, “But I am here now, father, and I have no plans of leaving again.”

The Royal family left the royal wing in formation. First, The King and Queen followed by Helblindi and Loki; behind them, Balder walked alone, followed by Bestla, and Balder closed the line. They walked to a large room where the members of the Royal Council were waiting for them. 

Bestla and Balder went to sit by Ve and Vili, who were visiting Utgard for the special occasion. The rest of the Royal family continued walking. Laufey and Farbauti sat on thrones placed on an elevated platform, Byleistr sat in a smaller chair near his mother. Loki and Helblindi stayed standing in the middle of the room. Technically only Loki needed to be standing there, but Helblindi refused to abandon his brother, and being twins, the law allowed them to act like one if they choose.

After everyone took their seat, King Laufey stood up looked around the room at all the nobles and the Royal consul that were assembled there. He said, “Today is a happy occasion for Jotunheim. My son Prince Loptr of Jotunheim has returned to us. As you may remember, he is the twin of Crowned Prince Helblindi. Who would like to confirm the identity of my son?” The eldest member of the Royal Council stood up and said. I will, my King.” The man stood up and walked to the center of the room. He bowed towards Loki and Helblindi and then said, “Prince Loptr, please remove your cape. Loki proceeded to remove his cape. Loki was dressed in an elaborate loincloth, sandals, and had thick gold bracelets on both of his wrists and above his elbows. His hair was in an elegant French braid. The hereditary lines were visible for all to see.” The elderly Lord walked around Loki, taking his time to look at all the markings that identified Loki as Royal and documenting them on a form and taking pictures for the records.” Finally, he said, “I attest that this man is indeed a member of the Royal Family, and by the pattern of his markings, he cannot be other than a son to King Laufey and Queen Farbauti.” Before he could go back to his seat, Helblindi looked at the Lord and told him, “I would like for the markings of my brother to be compared to mine as it will confirm that indeed this is Loptr, my identical twin brother.” Helblindi took his cape off, and the elder proceeded to compare the markings. When he finished, he said, looking at the nobles in the audience. “Indeed, comparing the markings, I have no doubt that indeed this is Prince Loptr.” 

All the nobles broke out in cheers. When they quiet down, King Laufey said, “Now that the identity of my lost son has been confirmed, I want to invite all to a celebration tonight where I will be presenting Loptr to the people of Jotunheim as their Crowned Prince. I ask all the nobles, except for my family members and the Royal Council members, to exit and join us later tonight for the celebration. Loptr and Helblindi come and join your family.” Helblindi and Loki walked holding their capes in their hands, and before sitting to the right of their father in a large double chair, they helped each other put their capes back on. The nobles left except for Bestla, Balder, Ve, and Vili.

Laufey stood up again and said, “Members of the Royal Council do you have any questions.” One of the Council members stood up, and looking at Loki, said, “Prince Loptr, I am going to ask you a question that I am sure many are thinking about, where have you been until now and why return now.” Loki stood up, looked at the man asking the question, and then at the rest of the audience. He said, “At the end of the Jotunheim- Asgard war, I was taken by King Odin together with the casket of the ancient winters. He raised me as Loki, the second Prince of Asgard. As to why return now. Until recently, I did not know my true identity.” There were gasps, and everyone started talking at the same time. King Laufey stood up and said, “Silence!” Once everyone was quiet, the King said, “My friends, all of your questions will be answered, but to do so, I ask you to take turns and be respectful of one another.” One of the Council members said, “Prince Loptr if you are also Prince Loki, what do you have to say regarding the attacks you carried against Jotunheim.” 

Bestla stood up and said, “Lord Alfarinn, my land, and properties were the only ones damaged. As the aunt of Prince Loptr, I would rather the incident be treated as a private family matter. If you must know, my brother and nephew have already agreed to rebuild my state and compensate me for my losses.” King Laufey stood up and said, “Furthermore, I will add that my son had no intention of destroying Jotunheim. At the time, he did not know his true identity, and despite his young age, had been made regent of Asgard due to the Odinsleep and Prince Thor being exiled. The two realms were at the brink of war. He tells me his intention was to avoid war and save lives on both sides. I believe him.” One of the Council ladies looked at Loki and said, “Prince Loptr, if your only intention was to avoid war. Why did you leave the Bifrost open for so long?” Loki stood up and responded, “Prince Thor returned from his exile at that precise moment and mistakenly thought I was trying to annihilate Jotunheim. He attacked me, and we fought. The Bifrost was destroyed. My intention was to leave it open for only a minute as a warning. I directed it to an area where I was sure no sapient being was at the time.” The Council appeared satisfied with the answers. 

A different council member stood up and asked, “Prince Loptr, forgive me, for the asking, but did you not participate in the most recent invasion of Jotunheim? The one that left multiple soldiers gravely injured.” Loki stood up and said, “I did, that is when I discovered my Jotun roots. My understanding is that the Jotun justice system is one of restitution. I am willing to compensate the men that were injured by my hand. My father, King Laufey, has offered to help me. But I want you to know that I have my own wealth accumulated through my abilities as a Mage and a teacher. I am willing to spend it, making restitution to those affected by my actions.”

Lady Atla said, “I believe that all members of the Council would find restitution and acceptable way to solve this problem. I will compile a list of those directly affected by your actions Prince Loptr, and we can set a time in the future to meet with them individually to figure out the individual compensation packages.” Loki nodded his head in acceptance. He took a couple of moments to gather his thoughts.

Loki stood up again, and looking at the King, he said, “Father, would this be a good time to tell the members of the Royal Council important information that might be crucial to the survival of Jotunheim. As a Prince of the realm, I feel I must protect Jotunheim from any impending danger, but I am also doing it hoping that it will start repairing the damage that I caused Jotunheim, and it’s people with my actions.” King Laufey smiled at his son and said, “Yes, my son, I believe the information you will share with us is of the utmost importance. Please go ahead.”

Loki stood up and looked at the room. He took a deep breath and said, “I have already told you that I had a fight with Prince Thor on the Bifrost, which was ultimately destroyed. During that fight, I fell to the void. I would wish that experience on no one. I do not know how I survived. I ended up with the Chitauri, a very violent race who then gave me to Thanos the Mad Titan. It is him I want to warn you about. He is on his way to conquer the 9 realms. By failing in the invasion that he ordered me to carry against Midgard, I have bought the nine realms some time. He has already destroyed countless planets, and his objective is to wipe out half of all living beings in the universe to achieve his version of balance. I tried to warn Odin, but he would not listen. My hope is that you will hear me and prepare. I will do everything in my power to help Jotunheim get ready, so we may survive.”

Lord Alvaldi stood up and said, “As General of Jotunheim and head of the Security Council, I would like to invite you, Prince Loptr, to speak to the rest of the Security Council as soon as I can assemble all the members. I do not want Jotunheim to suffer due to a lack of proper preparations. I have heard of the Mad Titan and understand it is a grave matter.” King Laufey stood up once more and said, “Lord Alvadi, I applaud your foresight. If there are no more questions, lets us go and get ready for the festivities.”

That night the nobles of Jotunheim and many of the citizens were at the Throne room and surrounding area. They hoped to witness the return of the lost Prince of Jotunheim. On the Throne were Laufey and Farbauti. Byleistr was standing to the left near his mother. Bestla, Balder, Ve, and Vili, as the closest family members to the Royals, were standing on the steps that lead to the Throne on the left side. They were all dressed in their ceremonial attire and proudly displaying the hereditary lines that identified them as descendants from the Royal line of Jotunheim. The half Jotnars and the quarter Jotun did not have as many markings as a full-blooded Jotun, but the lines identifying them as royalty members were clear and left no doubt of their right to be there.

Helblindi was standing at the right side of his father and wished he could be keeping Loki company as he could feel his anxiety and uncertainty through the twin connection. He did his best to send Loki a feeling of love and acceptance. Loki was standing at the main door to the Throne room. He was getting ready to walk to the Throne to be presented by his father. He heard the sound of a wong and prepared himself to look calm and dignify even if he wanted nothing more than to run away. He saw his father stand up and say in a loud voice, “My son, please come to me so I may present you to the people of Jotunheim.” Music started playing, and Loki walked with measured steps towards his father, looking every inch the Royal he was.

When Loki reached the steps, he kneeled at the first step, inclined his head, and crossed his arms hand over his chest. King Laufey looked at him lovingly and then, looking at his people, said, “Nobles and citizens of Jotunheim, honored guests. It is with great happiness that I present to you my lost son, who has miraculously returned to us. Prince Loptr Loki of Jotunheim.” Loki was surprised that his father had added his Asgardian given name as his middle name; he could not help but smile as it was his preferred name, given he had grown with it. 

The King descended a few steps and said, “My son, do you swear to protect Jotunheim and its people.” Loki responded, “I do.”“Do you swear to place the wellbeing of Jotunheim above those of any other realm,” Loki replied, “I swear.” Laufey then said, “Loptr Loki Prince of Jotunheim, do you swear to train to the best of your ability to take the throne with you brother Helblindi when the time for your ascensions comes?” Loki said, “I do.” Laufey then walked down the steps and placed a small half-crown made of blue metal on Loki’s head. It was identical to the one on Helblindi’s head. He told Loki, “Rise, my son.” The two of them then walked up the steps. Loki stayed standing to his father’s right, and Helblindi walked to place himself to his father’s left. King Laufey took the hands of his two firstborn sons. He raised the hands of the Princes while saying, “People of Jotunheim order has been restored. I present to you the Crowned Princes of Jotunheim Helblindi and Loptr Loki, whom, as two born together one day, will undertake the sacred duty of governing and protecting Jotunheim together.”

There were thunderous cheers that exploded in the Throne room and all of Jotunheim. It was time for Loki and his family to celebrate and mingle with the nobles and the foreign dignitaries invited to partake in the celebration. Outside of the castle, a feast had been prepared for all of the citizens in attendance. There was plenty of food and drink for all. 

Loki walked with his family towards the main dining hall when he heard a voice calling his name. He thought his senses were possibly deceiving him, but in a matter of seconds, he had his arms full with a blond beauty. He said, “Sigyn?” She responded by slapping him and then kissing him on the lips, he responded enthusiastically. He had no doubt this was his Sigyn, and by the looks of it, she did not care that he was Jotnar and not Aesir. Helblindi, Byleistr, and Balder observed their brother as he enthusiastically kissed a beautiful lady with blond, almost white hair, and gray skin. Byleistr was completely confused; he asked his brother and cousin, “What is going on, first Loki gets beaten up, and now he is kissing the lady that attacked him.” Helblindi, who not having much experience dating, said, “I do not know, but I sense Loki is happy.” Balder looked at his clueless cousins and said, “Loki and Sigyn go back a long time. Do not concern yourselves, I assure you they hold each other in the highest regard.” 

Finally, the enthusiastic couple broke the kiss. Loki and Sigyn had silly grins on their faces. Loki offered his arm to Sigyn, who accepted it, and they started walking towards the banket room, followed by Loki’s brothers and other dignitaries. Loki was not about to have Sigyn sit away from him, so he caught up with his parents and said, “Mother, Father, may I have a minute?” His parents turned around and realized their son was accompanied by a beautiful Alfar lady. Loki said, “Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Princess Sigyn of Alfheim, a dear friend close to my heart.” “Sigyn meet my parents, King Laufey and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim.” Sigyn curtsied and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties. I come representing Alfheim as my parents could not make it, they send their warmest regards.” King Laufey took the hand of the young woman and kissed it, saying it is an honor to meet a dear friend of my son.” Queen Farbauti said, “Dear Princess Sigyn, indeed is an honor to meet you, I hope that you will be able to extend your stay so we may get to know one another.” Princess Sigyn smiled and said, “I would love that Queen Farbauti.” 

Queen Farbauti spoke to a servant who quickly took care of the sitting arrangements. The banquet was spectacular; no expense was spared. Loki met many other foreign dignitaries and local nobles. He kept Sigyn by his side, and they danced together and enjoyed each other’s company. Loki knew Sigyn would be interrogating him soon but appreciated her patience to wait for the right time. The night ended with a beautiful display of fireworks. Sigyn joined the Royal family at the balcony that had the best view of the fireworks. Quietly Loki and Sigyn slipped away at the end of the celebration. They retrieved Sigyn’s belongings from the guest room that had been assigned to her and moved them to Loki’s chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate it if you take a minute to leave a comment or a Kudo.


	15. Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about the relationship between Loki and Sigyn is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I have started publishing a series about Loki, if you are interested you can find it in my profile.
> 
> vonny25
> 
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos.
> 
> I also have some good news starting with my next chapter I will have a Beta Reader!

# Chapter 15

Sigyn

Loki pulled Sigyn to his couch by the artificial waterfall that adorned one of his walls. It was relaxing to look and listen to. He liked it as much as he had his fireplace in Asgard. He laid a blanket on Sigyn and asked her, “Are you warm enough, love?” She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards her. After he sat near her, she reclined her head on his chest and said, “I am sweetheart, but I missed you for these past few years. Tell me what kept you away from me. I’ve heard rumors, but I would like for you to tell me what really happened.” Loki ran his fingers through Sigyn’s soft hair and pulled her even closer to him. She could feel a slight tremor going through his body. Sigyn did not like to see Loki distressed. She decided to sit on his lap sideways, then taking his face between her hands, told him, “Loki, it is not my intention to cause you discomfort. I only want to know what happened to the man I love. But if it is too painful to tell me all at once, tell me what you can now and the rest when it will not cause you as much pain.”

Loki looked deep into her eyes and was tempted to kiss her on the lips but knew if he started, they would never get to talk. He knew if there was anyone that could help him heal, it was Sigyn. Loki kissed the top of her head and inhaled her smell to help him get grounded. Sigyn reclined her head on his chest, and Loki placed his cheek on her head. Taking a deep breath, he told her, “It is a long hard story to tell Sigyn. I do not think that it is possible to tell it all at once. Believe me, if I tell you that you are the only one that I trust enough to tell the whole tale too. It all started the night of Thor’s coronation. I did not think he was ready to rule and stupidly enough, planned to disrupt his coronation. While it was never discovered that I was behind it, it was the beginning of events that would change my life in ways I had never foreseen. When Thor decided to invade Jotunheim to retaliate for his ruined coronation, I discovered I was Jotnar. Later I had it confirmed by the All-Father. It was devastating to me at the time; you know all the tales that I grew up with as children. I felt like I was the monster that parents warn their children about. After a stupid fight with Thor where the Bifrost was destroyed, I let my self-fall from the Bifrost. I am sorry, my love, that I did not think about the pain that I would cause you at the time. I was blinded by my grief, and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Sigyn could feel the tears falling from Loki’s eyes into her hair. She raised her face and pulled his face towards her giving him a tender kiss on the lips. When she broke the kiss, tears were running down her face too. She told him, “Love, I forgave you long ago; while it was terribly painful to find out about what happened, what hurt me the most was knowing that you had been in such great pain that you saw no other way out of it but to let go. I knew you were not dead, as I could still feel your magic even if it felt distant and dull. I’ve waited for you, Loki. I knew you would come back to me.” She raised her hand and showed him she still was wearing the engagement necklace he had given her.

Loki took Sigyn's hands and kissed them, which led them to a passionate kiss. Sigyn ran her hands on his bare chest, taking her time to trace the different markings on his skin. Loki took her hands and kissed them. He said, “Sigyn before we go any farther, you need to know that I am not the same Loki you knew. I was a prisoner of Thanos, the Mad Titan, and terrible things happened to me while he had me. I was taken against my will Sigyn. I love you, but I understand if you no longer want me after what happened to me.” Sigyn looked at him with big, loving eyes trying to process what he had just said. She took his hands in hers and said, “Loki, I am sorry that happened to you, but that has nothing to do with my love for you. I want you and love you just as you are if you will still have me.” They embraced each other in a tight hug that was full of warmth and healing.

It is needless to say that it was the undoing of Loki, who could no longer contain his passion. He stood up, carrying her to the bed. She offered no resistance when he started undressing her. There was tenderness and need in their lovemaking. The desperation of two halves of a whole coming together after too long an absence. They could not get enough of each other but eventually fell asleep in each other arms.

Byleistr and Helblindi decided to check on their brother on the way to breakfast to see if he wanted to walk with them to the dining room. Not wanting to wake him if he was still sleeping, they quietly opened the door to his chambers and tiptoed inside. They were shocked to find the Princess of Alfheim sleeping in their brother’s arms. Loki, who was a light sleeper, opened his eyes as his brothers were looking at him. He gave them an annoyed look that clearly told them he did not appreciate them being there. Helblindi could feel Loki was upset through the twin’s bond. He placed a hand over Byleistr’s mouth and pulled him quietly to the door. The two brothers started walking to the family dining room. After a couple of minutes, Byleistr asked, “Why did Loki have a lady sleeping in his room?” Balder, who was trying to catch up to his cousins, overheard what Byleistr said, and laughing, said, “Cousin, why do you think any man and woman spend the night together? Don’t tell me you don’t know! You cannot possibly be that clueless cousin.”

Ve and Vili overheard what Balder was saying. Ve said with amusement, “Hey Balder, don’t think that because you were raised in the savage lands of Asgard and then spent time unsupervised in Midgard, you have the right to corrupt the innocent young minds of our baby cousins here.” 

Balder smiled at his uncles and said, “Who said I am corrupting them? I am simply educating them in the realities of life.” The group entered the dining room with the three Asgardians laughing. Laufey and Farbauti were already there eating. The King said, “Good morning; I am glad to see that my family is in high spirits this morning.” Vili and Ve said, “Good morning, uncle, aunt, mother.” Balder waved, Helblindi and Byleistr inclined their heads towards their parents before starting to fill their plates up.

Farbauti said, looking towards her sons and Balder, “Do you know if Loki will be joining us for breakfast this morning?” Helblindi and Byleistr blushed, which the Queen found strange. Balder smiled charmingly at his great aunt and said, “My dear aunt, speaking from experience, I would say that we will not see Loki until well past midmorning. He generally enjoys his beauty sleep after a feast.”

King Laufey said, “Let the boy rest my love; he is still recovering from his ordeal.” Farbauti thought about it and said, “I’ll ask his guards to alert the kitchens when he awakens so they can deliver a morning meal. He needs to eat well if he is to recover.” Byleistr could not help snickering and saying, “It seems to me that he is fully recovered by what I saw this morning…” Helblindi and Balder simultaneously hit Byleistr on his head and his side. He gave them an angry look but wisely decided to shut up. He did not want them playing tricks on him later.

King Laufey found the behavior suspicious and asked, “What is it that you saw, Byleistr?” Helblindi said, “We walked into Loki’s rooms this morning and found him sound asleep. I believe that is what my brother is trying to say. Is it not Byleistr?” Byleistr looked at his father and said, “Helblindi has robbed the words from my mouth. That is exactly what I had planned to say.”

Loki tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t. He instead watched Sigyn sleep with a silly smile on his face. He could not believe how fortunate he was. What he had done to deserve the love of the goddess of fidelity he did not know. But he thanked the Norns. Eventually, Sigyn opened her eyes and smiled at Loki. He inclined his head and kissed her. Then pulled her out of bed and carried her to the bathroom, where they proceeded to bathe and make love in his oversized bathtub.

Loki thought it would be a good idea to break his fast with Sigyn at his mother’s gardens, so he had a maid ask the kitchen to send a brunch for them to enjoy at that location. Not being in the mood of socializing, Loki threw a cloaking spell over them, and they got to the gardens unnoticed. 

Loki and Sigyn were eating when they noticed the Queen walking towards them. Loki stood up and walked towards his mother. He bowed and kissed her hand. Then he said, “Good afternoon, mother. Would you care to join Sigyn and me for brunch?” Queen Farbauti accepted Loki’s hand, and he guided her to the table where he pulled a chair for her. Sigyn smiled at Queen Farbauti and said, “Good afternoon Queen Fabrbauti. I love your garden, I wish I could grow some of these plants in Alfheim, but I suspect the heat would kill them.” Farbauti responded, “I am sorry to tell you that you are right; these plants require the cold of Jotunheim to thrive.”

Queen Farbauti served herself some food, and Loki poured her some juice. Looking at Sigyn, she asked, “Dear Princess Sigyn, tell me, how long have you and my son known each other?” Sigyn smiled and said, “Your Majesty, please call me Sigyn. I have known Loki since he was only 350 years old, and I was a mere 200…” Loki laughed and took over. He said, “I was not on my best behavior. I was running around with my training sword looking for Thor when I see this little girl walking around with a doll. I ran up to her and decapitated her doll.” Sigyn interrupted and said, “I was so upset that I punched him on the face. I don’t think he was expecting me to retaliate. He was so surprised he started pouting. I thought he was going to cry.” Loki said, “Now, Sigyn, I was not about to cry.” “You sure had me fool then.” Responded Sigyn. They both laughed, and Sigyn said, “We have been friends since then.” 

Loki pouted and said, “So friends? Hmm… is that all we are, my dear?” Sigyn blushed and said, “Among many other things… that is.” Loki took Sigyn’s hand and kissed it. Farbauti could not help but see the engagement necklace that Sigyn was wearing. She said, “Forgive me, Sigyn. Is that an engagement necklace?” Sigyn smiled and said, “Yes, your majesty.” Farbauti asked, “And who would be the lucky man?” Sigyn bit her lips and looked at Loki, who took her hand and said, “Sigyn, my love, now that we know we are not related by blood. We have nothing to hide.” Then turning to his mother, he said, “I am the lucky man, mother. I have no idea what Sigyn sees in me, but I am not about to question my good fortune.” Sigyn slapped him on the back of the head playfully and said, “Loki, don’t you talk like that about the man I love. I have you know that he is smart, funny, loyal, and has a Sedir that makes the magic in my veins sing. Of course, it does not hurt that he is also handsome, and he loves me as much as I love him.”

Queen Farbauti was shocked. She had never imagined that her son, who she still thought of as a child, would have already given his heart away. She did not even realize that she had not spoken for over 5 minutes. Until Loki said in a worried tone while lightly touching her shoulder, “Mother, are you hale? I am sorry I did not realize this would be so shocking for you. Should I call a healer?” That brought Farbauti out of her surprise. She smiled and said, “No, my son, I am well. It is a surprise but in a wonderful type of way.” Then taking the hands of Sigyn, she said, “My dear, I am so happy my son has the love of such a beautiful woman. It warms my heart to realize that you truly love him.”

Sigyn exhaled a breath that she did not even know she was holding. She said, “I am the lucky one. A man like your son is a rare jewel.” Loki blushed, took her hand, and kissed it tenderly. Farbauti took a drink from her juice, and all continued eating. The Queen finally came out of her shock, and looking at Sigyn, asked, “Dear, do your parents know about your engagement?” Sigyn said, “They know Loki, and I are close; I have told my brother about my engagement. But Loki and I thought we were first cousins as my father is the brother of Queen Frigga. To be honest, I thought we would have to elope.”

Queen Farbauti looked and her son and could not help but see the way he looked at Sigyn. It was clear that he loved her profoundly, and the same could be said of her. If being a Princess, she had been willing to elope with Loki. Well, there would be no elopement. She would make sure of that. Smiling at the young couple, she said, “Let me talk to my husband. I am so excited! Loki, we will have to talk to the parents of Sigyn and then start planning a wedding.”

Loki and Sigyn were relieved that Queen Farbauti had taken the news so well. They were standing by Loki’s window, admiring the view of Utgard, when they heard a knock. Loki answered, “You may come in.” In came Balder, followed by Helblindi and Byleistr. Upon seeing Balder, Sigyn rushed to him, threw her arms around him, and hugged him fiercely. Then said, “Balder is great to see you!” Then started weeping into his shirt and said, “I thought you were dead! You inconsiderate git.” For good measure, she slapped him.

Balder rubbed his cheek and said, “It is good to see you too, cousin. For your information, I am not inconsiderate, but I could not exactly let you know I was alive without risking mother and Odin finding out.” That gained Balder another slap. Sigyn said indignantly, “Do you have any idea how much Aunt Frigga and your brothers have mourned you? Why would you not want them to know you are alive?” Loki decided it was a good idea to get Sigyn away from Balder before his brother ended up bruised or worse. He took her by the waist and pulled her towards him. Balder took advantage of the opportunity and said, “I regret the pain that I caused my mother and brothers. However, I am sure they rather have me alive than dead. It was no accident what happened to me, it was General Tyr, and the only way he could have gotten away with it is if Odin was behind it.”

Sigyn looked at Balder with wide eyes and said, “I am sorry, cousin, I had no idea.” Balder smiled and said, “Worry, not Sigyn. I have been putting up with your violent impulses since childhood.” Sigyn stuck her tongue out at Balder, and all laughed.

Loki kissed the top of Sigyn’s head and said, “Love, let me introduce you to my brothers. The handsome one is my twin brother Helblindi and the tall one is my youngest brother Byleistr.” Then turning at his brothers, he said, “Helblindi, Byleistr meet my promised Sigyn.” Sigyn waved and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Helblindi and Byleistr.” Helblindi walked towards Sigyn and kissed her hand, saying, “The pleasure is mine, Sigyn.” Byleistr followed his brother, and after kissing Sigyn’s hand, said, “Promised? What do you mean promised? Are you not too young for that Loki?”

Loki rolled his eyes and said, “Maybe by Jotunheim standards, we are both too young. But by Alfheim and Asgard’s standards, we are about the right age. Besides, I have already informed mother, and she seemed delighted.” Helblindi smiled and said, “Congratulations! It is so exciting!” Loki and Sigyn smiled at Helblindi’s enthusiasm.” Then Sigyn looked between Helblindi and Loki. She pulled Loki and had him stand by Helblindi. She walked around them and then said, “You really do look alike, but the feel of your Sedir is slightly different.”

Helblindi smiled, and looking at Loki, said, “Brother, we were wondering if maybe tomorrow you and Sigyn would be interested in joining us to an excursion to the sacred waterfalls.” Loki looked towards Sigyn, who inclined her head and smiled at him. Loki turned to look at his twin and said, “We would love to.”

Farbauti walked into the office of King Laufey, kissed him, and poured two glasses of wine. She sat in a comfortable loveseat and told Laufey, “Love come and drink some wine with me.” Laufey stood, rubbed his eyes, and went to sit by his wife. He accepted the glass of wine and said, “I am working on a summon for the members of the Defense Council so we can start planning how to defend our planet and our people from the Great Titan.” Farbauti sighed and said, “Love, I know that is important, but I have delicate news to share with you. I went for a walk in the gardens this afternoon, and I found Loki there eating with Princess Sigyn of Alfheim. I discovered that their love runs deeper than we thought. They actually promised themselves to each other.”

King Laufey did not know what to thinks, so he started seeping on his wine while listening to the waterfall that he had in his office. He was not sure he was ready for even more change. Besides, Loki had not yet reached his majority. He took a deep breath and wondered what to do. He did not like it, but he knew there was only one possible response. Looking at his wife, he said, “It is unexpected but not unwelcome. While I would rather have Loki wait before promising himself, and I would have liked to be involved in the process, I understand that Loki has lived away from us most of his life. I will support his decision. All I want is for him to be happy. It is time that finally, good fortune smiles on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. They make me very happy.


	16. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talks to the defense counsel. Byleistr prepares a surprise for Loki.  
> Loki finds someone dear to him at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am late publishing this chapter. I celebrated the birthday of one of my children yesterday, and today I went to early voting.
> 
> This is the Pre-beta version. I will substitute with the Beta version when available.   
> I truly appreciate the feedback I get.

Chapter16

Preparations

Loki woke up early that morning, the faint sun of Jotunheim shining through his window. He felt content for the first time in a long while. The mother of Signy, Gerd, had made a short visit to Jotunheim to see his mother, and they were planning a grand wedding in 3 Jotunheim months. Given that Jotnar were not permitted to visit the other 8 realms, the marriage would happen in Jotunheim. He could not believe his good fortune. Suddenly he felt a weight bouncing on his chest. He sighed and said, "Balder, can you not let me have some peace?"

Balder made himself comfortable in Loki's bed and said, "But what fun would that be? Come on, get ready; you did promise me to train me for battle." Loki had never been able to resist Balder's smile. He gave a long-suffering sigh and said, "Get me some tea and an energy bar, and I'll be ready when you come back." Balder left to go to the kitchens. Loki got dressed in a light armor of his own design.

Loki and Balder had been at the training grounds for about twenty minutes; a small crowd of soldiers watched them. The Jotnar observed with interest. After about an hour, Loki and Balder decided to take a break. They needed to drink water and rest for a few minutes. Loki had a hand on Balder's neck while saying, "You are a natural Balder; it should not take long to have you fully trained." Balder beamed at his older brother.

One of the Jotun soldiers approached them and, looking at Loki, said while bowing, "My Prince, would you consider sparing with me?" Loki looked at the man. He was at least 9 feet tall and broadly built. He smiled at him and said, "Yes, I will. Tell me, what is your name?" The man said, my name is Baugi, your highness."

Loki put away his water bottle and walked towards the training grounds. Baugi followed. The two men sized each other, and Baugi charged at Loki with an ice sward. Loki quickly sidestepped the attack and used the attack's force to trip his opponent, who fell to his knees. Loki took advantage of the moment to jump on Baugi's back, making him fall on his face. He had a dagger on each hand, one held against Baugi's neck, and one pointed to his side. The soldiers that were observing broke out in cheers and slammed their feet on the ice floor. Baugi admitted defeat, and Loki offered his hand, which Baugi took. No sooner was Baugi up that another soldier came to challenge Loki. In total, Loki defeated five Jotun soldiers that were at least 3 feet taller than him in less than forty minutes. Finally, he said, "As fun as it has been sparing with you gentlemen, I need to attend to other obligations. But my brother Balder and I will be available to spar tomorrow."

That night at dinner, Laufey smiled, looking at Loki, he said, "General Thamur was very impressed with your sparing. He tells me you defeated five of his best soldiers in under forty minutes." Loki tried to hide a smirk and said, "I've been sparing since childhood, and for better or worse, I have trained in different realms. It is only natural that I would defeat young men that have only been training for a hundred to two hundred years. Don't get me wrong, they are talented, and they are certainly physically superior to me, but they lack training. There are things that I could learn from them. I would like to learn how to work with Cryokinesis." Laufey thought that would be a perfect opportunity to get closer to Loki; he said, "Son, I would be honored if you let me teach you how to use Cryokinesis. If you want, we could get together in the evenings after dinner." "I would like that, father," Loki responded.

Bestla said, "Balder, I hear that Loki has been furthering your battle training." Balder grinned and said, "Yes, now that I can see, I am eager to learn all the things that I could not before. Who better than Loki to teach me?"

Loki knowing that things in Jotunheim were different, said, "Aunt Bestla, I did not mean to disregard your authority over Balder. But, as his older brother, it is my obligation to train him. As you know, he has powerful enemies in Asgard. I would like to believe that they will never find out he is alive and well. But you know as well as I do, aunt, that it is unlikely. I would like for him to be ready to face his enemies in battle. He has the power of the line of Bor, and I am confident he will become a magnificent warrior and if he wants a warrior mage."

Bestla sighed and, with a resigned look, said, "I know, and you have my blessing to keep training your brother. I only wish it was not necessary." Balder smiled and said, "Thank you, grandmother. I knew you would understand." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. Bestla smiled and told him, "Hey, wipe your mouth before kissing me." Balder laughed.

Later that week, Laufey, Farbauti, Loki, and Helblindi met with the Defense Council lead by Lord Alvaldi. After explaining the situation to the Council, it was decided that measures had to be taken to protect Jotunheim and, if possible, the nine realms.

General Thamur, a high ranking member of the Defense Council, said, "Let me summarize. The universe and, more specifically, the nine realms are facing unprecedented danger. The Mad Titan is looking to obtain all of the Infinity Stones to wipe half of the living beings. Prince Loki is a target of his rage after defying his tyranny, and he seeks vengeance on our Crowned Prince. That fact alone makes it personal for Jotunheim. I believe the only acceptable choice is for us to be ready to face this foe. It would be the right thing to do even if we were not affected. There are many races and creatures weaker than us. We may not be a warrior race, but we are a capable, intelligent, well-organized race with superior technology."

When Prince Helblindi was sure that the General was finished speaking, he said, "I agree with wit you, General Thamur. I would also like to add that we have cultivated alliances with many other planets outside of the nine realms. We may be able to coordinate a united interplanetary force to stop Thanos. If nothing else, I am sure that the planet of Saakar, which is under the command of my cousins Kings Ve and Vili, will support us."

Lord Alvadi looked at Loki and said, "Prince Loki, I have heard from several military officials that you are a talented warrior and warrior mage. I would like to ask if you would be willing to help us train our forces." Loki smiled internally. It was the opening he was waiting for. He said, "Lord Alvadi, I would be honored to help in any way I am able. I have been training for war since I was two hundred and fifty years old. I have participated in battles in different capacities, ranging from support personal before reaching adulthood to commander, strategist, and head of the Warrior's Mage division." He then looked at the different council members in the eye and asked, "I do have a question; I have noticed that the soldiers in the army and the guard are members of the minor nobility. I have not encountered commoners or members of high ranking noble families. I am new to Jotunheim, and I am trying to understand the reason."

General Thamur responded, "The families that serve in the Jotunheim armed forces have been doing it for uncountable generations. It is a tradition and an honor to serve." Loki smiled at the General. He said, "And for what I hear and see those men do honor to their families and Jotunheim. However, in a situation such as the one we are facing, we will need a more massive army. As I said, I am new to the ways of Jotunheim and mean to offend no one. Let me ask, would it be acceptable to recruit capable men and women from other sectors of society? Not only that, but would it be possible to offer at least limited training to all able body adults of Jotunheim. If our realm is invaded and they have no training, they would be unable to defend themselves and their home. I am not talking about them becoming warriors, simply defenders of themselves and their families if necessary."

The Council took a few minutes to think about it, and it was General Thamur who spoke first, "That is absolutely brilliant! Prince Loki. I believe the reason we took such substantial damage in the Jotunheim-Asgard war was due to not having a big enough force and civilians being unprepared to defend themselves." He turned to look at Laufey and said, "My King, as far as I know, there is no law against what Prince Loki proposes. However, it would be helpful if you would be willing to sign a decree to support such a measure."

King Laufey was pleased with how things were developing. He looked at his two oldest sons and said, "Prince Loki and Prince Helblindi, I would like for you to work with General Thamur on a decree to present to the Defence Council at our next meeting." Helblindi looked at his twin, who nodded at him. Helblindi said, "We will, my King." Farbauti looked at Loki and said, " Prince Loki, Jotunheim lacks a Warrior Mage division in our defense forces. Do you think you may be able to help us with that?"

Loki smiled at his mother and said, "My Queen, It will be my honor. I will present the Council with a proposal on how to go about assembling such force." A few other subjects were discussed before the meeting finished, but Loki did not find it necessary to intervene as he thought they were not essential matters."

It was mid-morning, and Loki enjoyed a meal with his mother and twin brother at the gardens. They were talking about Loki's upcoming wedding and finalizing the details. Queen Farbauti noticed an air of sadness around Loki and asked, "What troubles you, my son." Loki looked at his mother and said, "Please do not think I am ungrateful or that I do not think of you as anything but my mother. But I wish my adoptive mother, Queen Frigga, could be present at my upcoming nuptials. I know it is impossible." He smiled sadly and continued, "I guess I should simply count myself lucky; not many people are fortunate enough to have two amazing mothers. I wish you and Queen Frigga could be friends even if it sounds childish."

Queen Farbauti smiled at her son and said, "Oh, Loki, I wish that could be. I wish I could let Queen Frigga know that you are safe and sound. I know what it is to suffer from the loss of a son. I do not wish that for her. Not after the beautiful job, she did raising you." Loki could see the sincerity in his mother's eyes. He put a hand on one of her shoulders and said, "Thank you, mother. Your words mean the world to me."

Balder thought that Loki needed to have a bachelor's party, knowing that they would never get away with drinking in one of Jotunheim Bars, he decided the party would take place in Midgard. He made sure to invite Prince Volundr, the brother of Princes Signy. He took short trips to Midgard to decide on the venue he would be holding the party at. Helblindi was his accomplice. He knew many guards and soldiers and knew which would be discrete, and even enjoy themselves at the celebration.

Helblindi convinced his parents to allow them to go for an excursion to a forest a day away by horse. Loki knew nothing of the party his brothers had planned for him. The four princes left and took two young guards and two soldiers for protection that morning after an early breakfast.

They arrived at the forest in the evening and set camp. They slept in their tents, and the next day was spent relaxing and swimming in a lake. When evening arrived, Balder told Loki, "Brother, I am going to need you to help me open a portal to Midgard." Loki was surprised and said, "Why are you going to Midgard, brother?" Helblindi said, "We all are going to Midgard Loki. You will find out soon enough, now help Balder." Loki did not want to get in trouble with his parents so soon after meeting them, but he also did not want to disappoint his brothers, so against his better judgment, he helped Balder form a portal.

Loki was surprised when the portal opened into an elegant suite where Prince Volundr, his cousin and good friend, was waiting dressed in Midgardian attire. He turned to look at his brothers and asked, "Brother's what is going on?" Byleistr said, "Surprise! Balder said we needed to organize a Bachelors Party for you." Loki could not believe his brothers had gone through so much trouble for him. He smiled at them and gave each a hug as he was afraid his voice would crack if he spoke. When he got to Volundr, he said, "Thank you for listening to this trio of mischief-makers. It is good to see you, my friend." Volundr said, "Come on, Loki, as far as I am concerned, we are still cousins and soon to become brothers."

Loki put an arm on Volundr shoulder and told him, "I look forward to becoming your brother, cousin, but I also consider you one of my best friends." Helblindi said, "As sweet as all of this is, we need to get ready to Party!" Balder said, "Before we do that, we all need to look like Midgardians." Loki, Helblindi, and Volundr shapeshifted without problems and then transformed the soldiers that accompanied them. Byleistr was able to shapeshift himself but did not have enough training or Sedir to help others. Afterward, they all got dressed in the clothes that Balder provided them with.

The young men, guards, and soldiers included left the suite to enjoy themselves at the different bars and restaurants the Cancun Resort offered. They first went dancing after they had dinner and finished the night at a bar with live music. It was there that Loki spotted Iron Man, Pepper, and Thor with Lady Jane.

Loki looked at Helblindi and said, brother, we need to change our skin, hair, and eye color. I know some people in this bar, and they would not be pleased to see me. They changed their hair color to dark blond, their skin to dark brown, and their eyes went from green to blue. Balder asked, "What's going on, Loki?" Loki pointed to a table to his right, several feet from them. Baldur asked, "Is that Thor?" Loki said, "Yes, that is Thor with his girlfriend Lady Jane of Puente Antiguo, his shield brother Iron man with Lady Pepper. I assure you that if they knew I was here, it would not be a pretty scene." Volundr decided to disguise himself as well just in case.

Balder thought about it and changed his eye color to green and his hair to a reddish-blond. He smiled mischievously and said, "For what Loki tells me that is part of the Midgardian team call the Avengers. I think I am going to act like an annoying fan. Don't worry, Thor has not seen me in ages, and I was little more than a child then. He will not recognize me." Without waiting for an answer, he started walking towards Thor's table.

Balder looked at his brother and felt like crying. He wished he could tell him who he was and embrace him. But it was not in the cards the Norn's had dealt him. Even if Loki was his favorite brother, it did not mean that he loved Thor any less. He forced himself to smile jovially, pulled out a Midgardian notepad and a pen from his dimensional pocket, and said, "Are you not the famous Iron Man and Thor from the Avengers?" Tony, not wanting to gather any more attention, told him, "Sit down kid, if you shut up and do not divulge our identity to the whole place, I'll get you a drink and will give you our autograph." Balder nodded affirmatively, too choked up to speak from feeling the now not so familiar elemental Sedir of his oldest brother." Thor interpreted it as the young man being anxious around famous heroes.

Thor said, "Young Man, what is your name?" Baldur said with ease, "My friends call me Barnie ." Ironman almost choked on his drink and said, "Like the purple dinosaur! I am sorry, but I am just going to have to call you Purple." Turning to Pepper, he said, "Can you believe that Pepper, his friends call him Barney!" Pepper said, "Please forgive him. He has no filters when he speaks." Pepper elbowed him, and they all continued nursing their drink. Thor had a funny feeling about the young man but could not pinpoint it.

When Balder finished his drink and got his autographs, he asked, "Do you mind if I call my brother to get a group picture?" Thor said, "Go ahead, my friend." Balder directed a confounds spell towards Thor to be safe. He yelled towards his table, "Come over here, guys. I want a picture." Balder pulled a cellphone with a camera from his dimensional pocket and hand it to one of the guards. He pulled Loki, Helblindi, Byleistr, and Volundr to get a picture." They were about to walk away when Thor asked Balder, "What is the name of your companions?" Balder said, "The twins are Luke and Bindi, the tall one is Bill, the blond is Vo, the other are friends that came with us to celebrate." "What is it that you are celebrating?" Thor asked. Helblindi said, "We are throwing my brother Luke a Bachelors party. He is getting married soon." Thor seemed sad. He said, "Congratulations" Then, looking at Balder, he said, "You are lucky to have your brothers with you. Take care of them. I tell you from experience no one can take the place of your brothers." As the group was walking away, Ironman put a hand on Thor's shoulder and said, "What am I chopped liver? Did you not say I am your shield brother?" Thor looked at the man and said, "Of course, you are my shield brother, and that means a lot to me."

The Bachelor's party ended up in the early hours of the morning when the Lafeyson brothers, their cousins, and their bodyguards stumbled into their suite and collapse into the beds. Loki and Balder, being used to drinking, were the first to wake up. They decided to get the rest of the group up. They wanted to take a swim in the ocean before returning to Jotunheim.

They walked out to the beach and walked into the water. The group had only been swimming for a few minutes when a serpent latched itself to Loki's torso. Loki felt familiar magic and ran a hand over the snake, and he found his arms full with a naked child with long, black, tangled hair. The child buried his face into his chest and started crying. Loki ran a hand through the tangled locks of the child and said in a calming voice, "Father is here, Jörmungandr. I have you, my son, I have you." He could feel the Sedir of Odin binding his son to the ocean. He knew he could undo the spell, but then Odin would know. He called Balder and said with tears in his eyes, "I have found Jor, brother. Help me undo the spell of the All-Father. Your magic and his are close enough that he might not notice." As Balder was working to undo the ancient spell, Helblindi and Byleistr were standing by Loki's sides, each with a hand on a shoulder lending their quiet support." Volundr was helping Balder with the spell as it would be easier for two mages to undo it, but the bulk of the work fell to Balder to try to avoid detection.

Baugi, one of the soldiers accompanying them, went back to the suite to retrieve a towel to wrap the child when they were able to free him. He was in the process of forming a friendship with Prince Loki and was upset to find out what Odin, child abuser, had done to his Prince child. He wondered if the evil of the Aesir knew no limit. If it was not because he knew Prince Balder as an intelligent, compassionate person, he would believe there was no hope of redemption for such a violent race. But maybe Prince Balder was a decent person because of the Jotun blood running through his veins. After all, it was common knowledge that the Aesir were monsters.

It took two hours, but finally, Balder, with the help of Volundr, was able to undo the binding spell. In the meantime, Jor had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Helblindi took the towel Baugi had brought and draped it over Loki to cover his nephew's nakedness. He thought Jor looked very young. He asked his twin, "Loki, how old is Jor? he looks very young." Loki responded, " I believe the magic Odin used kept Jor from aging. He looks the same age he was when I last saw him. I think he is the equivalent of a 4-year-old Midgardian child.

With Jor still sleeping, the Jotun group returned to the camp they had set in Jotunheim, and Prince Volundr returned to Alfheim, carrying a letter Loki had given him for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


	17. Jörmungandr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jörmungandr meets the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and Kudos.

Chapter 17 Loki

Jörmungandr

Loki fed his son as soon as they got to their camp. He was thankful Jor had shifted to his Jotun form as soon as the cold air hit him. Regardless he had bundled him up in a thick fur. Helblindi Said, "Loki, I think we need to get Jor to the healing rooms as soon as possible. He looks healthy, but better for us to make sure. Why don't you and Balder open a portal? The guards can take the camp down and take the horses back." Balder said, "Do not worry, my cousins, I can handle that type of portal on my own."

Balder opened a portal, and the five royals used it to get to the Palace at Utgard. Helblindi and Loki took Jor to the healing rooms while Byleistr and Balder informed the rest of the family. Balder told his cousin, "Byleistr, why don't we go to the dining room and wait? It is almost dinner time. Would you mind if I take the lead in telling what has happened?" Byleistr said, "I guess that would be for the best. It seems every time I open my mouth, and I get us in trouble." Balder laughed, patted his cousin, and said, "I would not go that far, cousin. It is all about how to present the truth most appealingly."

Fabuarati was the first to enter the dining room and was surprised to see her son and nephew there. She said, "I did not expect you back until tomorrow. Where are Helblindi and Loki? Did something happen?" Balder said, "Good evening, dear aunt. I would rather wait for my grandmother and uncle before I tell you what happened. But I assure you it is good news. As of Loki and Helblindi, they are well, but will be eating dinner later."

Not long after, King Laufey entered, accompanied by his sister. They both appeared to be in a good mood and were smiling. Bestla looked at her grandson and said, "I am glad you are back, Balder, but were you not due to come back tomorrow?" Balder stood up and hugged his grandmother. Then he pulled a chair out for her.

Once his grandmother and the King sat down, Balder said, "I have some news to share with you. As you know, we went on our camping trip to the forest. As we were there, we found a path to Midgard and ended up swimming in one of its oceans. Do not worry; we were there undetected; both Loki and I are capable of hiding ourselves and others from Heimdal. While we were swimming, something miraculous happened. Loki found his son Jörmungandr. It appears that Odin had transformed him into a sea sneak. Loki was able to revert him to his natural form, and I was able to undo the binding spell that kept him from leaving the Midgard Ocean. He appears to be healthy, but to be sure, Loki and Helblindi have taken him to the healing rooms."

The first to come out of his shock was Laufey. He said, "Loki, has a child? How can this be?" Balder sighed. He said, "Yes, Loki has two sons as to how, it is his story to tell, not mine." Farbauti was on her feet at once and exiting the dining room; on her way out, she said, "I am going to the healing rooms."

King Laufey sighed. He said, "We might as well finish our dinner before heading to the healing rooms." Bestla could see how to distress her brother was. She padded his hand affectionately and said, "I feel for you, brother. I know what it is to raise three sons. How do you think I got all my white hairs?" Laufey laughed and said, "I guess, compared to raising your sons, I have it easy."

Farbauti walked into the healing rooms and asked an apprentice to direct her to where her sons were. When she entered the room, she saw Loki sitting on the examining table with a young child on his lap. A child healer was examining him. She walked to Helblindi and asked, "Is that Loki's son." Helblindi hugged and kissed his mother. He told her, "Yes, mother, that is Jörmungandr. I believe he is the equivalent of a 200-year-old child."

When the healer finished examining Jörmungandr, she said, "Prince Loki, your son seems relatively healthy. He is a bit underweight and has some vitamin and mineral deficiencies, but nothing that cannot be easily remedied. We will have to keep an eye on his aging process, given that the curse he was under stopped him from aging. As far as his mental state, If you agree, I will arrange for a child mind healer to examine him in the next few days."

Loki smiled at the healer and said, "You have my thanks, healer Fenja, please do arrange for my son to be examined by the mind healer. How often should he have follow-ups." Fenja responded, "I will send some elixirs for you to give him twice a day, and I would suggest for you to bring him once a month until we are sure he is growing appropriately. "Am I free to take my son to my rooms?" The healer said, "Yes, Prince Loki."

As soon as the healer left, Farbauti approached Loki and, admiring her grandson, said, "Jörmungandr is beautiful Loki. May I kiss him." Loki looked at his son and spoke to him in a Midgardian dialect. He told his mother, "Yes, mother, you may kiss Jor." Farbauti kissed her grandson's cheek and ran her hand through his tangled hair. She noticed Loki had him rapped in a fur, but otherwise, the child was naked. She said, "I'll walk with you to your room, and then I'll go and get some children's clothes for Jor from the city stores until we can have some better quality clothes commissioned for him."

Loki stood up with his son. Smiled at his mother and said, "Thank you, mother. I would really appreciate that. There are so many things that Jor needs that I do not even know where to start." His mother looked at him and smiled. She felt happy about having a grandson. She thought he was handsome, and he looked a lot like Helblindi had looked at that age. However, she worried about Loki; he was so young, he was not yet an adult and already had so much responsibility on his shoulders. She would help him with Jor as much as she could.

Farbauti left Loki, Helblindi, and Jor in Loki's rooms. Helblindi said, "Would you like me to run a bath for Jor?" Loki said, "Yes, thank you, brother, you have been very supportive." Helblindi told him, "Loki, according to our traditions, your children are mine as mine will be yours, at least legally. Believe when I tell you, I will help you with your children as much as I can. I love you and your children, brother." Loki surprised himself by hugging Helblindi, who returned the hug enthusiastically.

Laufey found his two oldest sons bathing his grandson. Loki was in the bathtub with Jor. He stood at the door of the bathroom and observed the scene, smiling. True, Loki was too young to have children, but he would have the support of all his family. He hoped Loki's betrothed would not object to the child. The King decided to make his self-useful and, holding a towel, approached the bathtub. Loki was not sure how it would go but handed Jor to his father. Jor started crying as soon as he was out of his father's arms. Helblindi decided to take the child from his father, and surprisingly enough, the boy calmed down.

Laufey handed a towel to Loki, who took it from him and said apologetically, "I am sorry father, Jor seems scared and has been hanging on to me since I found him. He screams every time he is out of my arms. I am surprised he is not crying with Helblindi." Laufey said, "Worry not my son; it is understandable. After all, he does not know us, and all is new for him." Loki smiled gratefully at his father. He did not want him to turn against his son.

It had been a week since Loki had brought Jor to the Palace. His mother had got him an essential wardrobe, and a more elaborate one had been commissioned. While Jor was still extremely clingy, he was starting to tolerate brief periods of separation if Loki was in the same room as him. Farbauti had spend hours playing with her grandson and was madly in love with the child.

On the morning of the 8th day of Jor being at Utgard, Loki and Jor were eating breakfast with the rest of the royal family. Suddenly Loki felt a pair of arms around him and a kiss on his cheek. He immediately recognized Sigyn and stood up to hug her with Jor hanging on to him. Signy quickly returned the hug and patted the head of the child. She said, "Hi, little one. I am Sigyn; what is your name?" Jor smiled shyly at the woman who was hugging his father. Loki told Jor in both All-speak and the language Jor knew, "Son, would you tell Sigyn your name?" Jor answered in a small voice, "Jor."

Signy smiled at the child and said, "That is a beautiful name, dear one," while kissing his forehead. Loki pulled a chair for Signy and had her seat near him. Signy smiled at the rest of the table and said, "Good morning, your highnesses." She received several waves and good mornings. The Queen said, "What a pleasant surprise, my dear. I was under the impression that you would not be arriving for 3 more weeks." Signy blushed and said, "I am sorry I did not inform you of my early arrival, but when I found out Loki had found Jor, I could not wait to meet my future son. I thought it would be a good idea to start bonding with him before the wedding." That comment won the hearts of all the Royal family.

Kind Laufey said, "This is your home, Sigyn. There is no need for you to announce your arrival; we are delighted to welcome you into the family and Jotunheim." While this was going on, Bestla had asked a maid to get a plate and fresh food for Sigyn. Princess Sigyn smiled at King Laufey and said, "Thank you, your majesty. I am honored to enter your family, and I will strive to serve the people of Jotunheim to the best of my ability."

Farbauti looked at the young Princess and said, "We have so many details to finalize for the wedding. I am glad you are here. I want the wedding to be to your liking." Sigyn smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law and said, "I'll be happy to help in any way I can. But I cannot imagine my wedding will be anything other than perfect. How can it be any other way? When I am marrying Loki, and I am fortunate enough that he is even bringing a son into the marriage.

The rest of the breakfast was spent talking about the upcoming nuptials and asking Sigyn about her trip. Sigyn made polite conversation but focused a lot of her attention on Jor, patting his head, and Jor even let her feed him some of his cheese pudding. Afterward, Loki, Sigyn, and Jor left the dining room and went to Loki's chambers. Farbauti walked out with her husband and said, "I forgot to offer Sigyn to take her to her rooms! I do not even think the guest quarters are ready." Laufey laughed and said, "Love, you worry too much. I don't think Loki has any plans of letting Sigyn sleep anywhere but his bed. They are getting married in a few weeks, and with Loki being raised in Asgard, he does not have the same reservations or costumes we have." Farbauti said, "Of course you are right, dear. I only wish savages would not have raised Loki. But he has a good heart."

Jor had fallen asleep after his bath, and Loki and Sigyn were sitting on the couch looking at the waterfall in Loki's room. Sigyn said, "Jor is absolutely adorable. If that is okay with you, I would like to adopt him as mine. Of course, we will tell him of his biological mother and teach him to honor her memory. But a young child needs a mother, and I would like to be that for him."

Loki looked at Sigyn with Love in his eyes and said, "The Norn's have given me the greatest blessing with you, my Love. Thank you for wanting to be a mother to Jor. I could not ask for a better mother for him. I know it is a lot to ask, but I would also like to continue searching for my son Fenrir." Sigyn said, "It is not too much to ask. I pray to the Norn's to find him soon. I promise you that I will try to be the best mother I can to Jor, Fenrir, and any other children we may have."

Before retiring for the night, Loki told Sigyn, "I have been asking Balder to block nightmares from hunting me in my sleep. Would you do the enchantment for me?" Signy kissed Loki's forehead and said. "Of curse, I'll do that, love. Have you consider talking to a mind healer, maybe even Mimir being that he is both a gifted magic user and mind healer." Loki sighed and said, "I know I have to do that, but there has been so much going on. Maybe when we come back from our honeymoon. Do you think maybe you could accompany me at least to the first session?" "Of course, I will, Loki, you know how much I love you. I'll do anything for you." Loki kissed her lips and carried her to the bathroom, where they took a bath and expressed their love for each other."

Sigyn spent the next few weeks getting to know Jor. Seeing how close she was to his father, the child accepted her faster than he did others, to Sigyn's delight. He even agreed to stay with her for brief periods while Loki went to the training grounds or attended meetings with the Defense Council. She read books to him, played with him, took him out for walks, and showed him the love of a mother. Jor, in return, gave her his trust and love. It manifested itself in the small things such as the child falling asleep in her arms or cutting a flower for her while they were walking.

After a few weeks, Jor was comfortable with all the members of the Royal family. That gave Loki and Sigyn the chance to spend time doing things together. Among them, they enjoyed sparing with each other. Their sparring sessions were observed by many as they used both physical and magical means to battle. It was almost like watching a dance, as their attacks were fast and gracious. Seeing how gifted Sigyn was as a warrior inspired other young women to request entry into the army.

King Laufey could not be happier. He had thought that recovering Loki was a blessing that could not be surpassed. He realized how wrong he had been. Having Loki's child and wife be with them had increased his level of contentment even further. Princess Sigyn would be a fine Queen for Jontuheim someday. She had a golden heart, loved Loki and his child fiercely, and was inspiring the young women of his Kingdom to become warriors. He thanked the Norns for returning Loki to him together with all the gifts he brought with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going.
> 
> What do you think of the relationship of Sigyn and Jörmungandr.


	18. Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the much-awaited wedding. We also learn a bit about what is going on with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Dear Readers,
> 
> I appreciate all the comments that I have been getting.  
> I also invite you to give my other stories a chance. You can find them on my profile. 
> 
> vonny25

Nuptials

The awaited day finally arrived. The Palace of Utgard was radiant. All of the people of the realm had been given the day off to enjoy the festivities. Holographic projections of the wedding and dinners were planned at all the different cities and towns to allow the citizens to feel part of the events. Each citizen had received an invitation to the local event, and almost all felt they were honored guests of the royal family.

There would also be projections of the event arranged at Alfheim as the citizens loved Princess Sigyn and wanted to witness her nuptials. A few of the worlds that were allies of Jotunheim had bought rights to project the wedding at their respective planets as a Royal wedding was a rare event in the Galaxy. Many people were willing to pay good money to witness it. It seemed Loki and Sigyn's marriage would be one of the most celebrated events in the whole Galaxy. Loki was worried Asgard would find out but kept reminding himself how unlikely it was that they would associate him with Crowned Prince Loptr of Jotunheim. That is if they even heard of the event, as Asgard tended to isolate itself from worlds not part of the nine realms.

In Asgard Heimdall, knew that a wedding was happening among the Royals of Jotunheim but did not bother with details as it was not something King Odin would be interested in. What did catch his attention was Thor calling for him to bring him home.

Thor arrived at the Bifrost dressed in his banged-up armor. Heimdall greeted him warmly, and Thor asked, "Heimdal are there any events that I should know about before I go to see my father." Heimdall wished he could tell Thor about the faith of Queen Frigga, but the All-Father had forbidden him from speaking of her. He thought Thor ought to know the All-Father seemed a bit unhinged since Loki's trial and the happenings with the Queen, but saying so would be treason.

Instead, Heimdall said, "The Crown Prince of Jotunheim is celebrating his wedding today." Thor wondered why that would be any of his business, but wanting to be polite, he said, "That is interesting." Heimdall said, "It is, but probably not the kind of news you are looking for. Talk to the warriors three and Lady Sif. They should be able to tell you any news you might wish to know."

Thor walked towards the Throne room and entered, kneeling before his father, who was alone in the Throne room. His father said, "Thor, finally my son, you come home. I've missed you, and with your mother taking a trip to Vanaheim, I need your help." Thor walked up the steps to his father and said, "It is good to see you, father." Thor only planned to be in Asgard for a short visit, but he thought he would help his father while he was there.

While this was going on in Asgard, Loki was growing nervous by the minute. His three brothers were keeping him company. His son was with his parents getting dressed up as he would be throwing small snow flowers in front of Sigyn. Loki thought his boy had come a long way since they had been reunited. He was learning the All-tongue without problems as well as the local language. Loki had learned the local language without issues and found it very similar to Norse.

It was time for the Royal family to make their way to the main Temple of Utgard, where the ceremony would take place. Helblindi said, "Loki, it is time for us to go; come on, brother, no need for you to keep looking at yourself in the mirror. You look handsome enough." Byleistr said, "It really does not matter; as much as Sigyn loves you, I doubt she cares how you look." Balder took a more practical approach and simply took Loki by the arm and pulled him towards the door. Loki thought that Byleistr was right; apparently, Sigyn loved him the same in Jotnar skin as she did in Aesir skin. He was one lucky man.

Carriages pulled by large black horses transported the Royal family and their honored guest to the Temple. The highest-ranking priest of the realm would officiate the ceremony. The streets were filled up with good wishers that wanted to have a first-hand experience of the event. The Temple was filled with family and nobles from both Jotunheim and Alfheim. A few spots had been reserved for reporters.

Finally, they made it to the Temple. Loki entered through a side door with his brothers, and they went to stand at the foot of the Temple. As was customary, he was dressed in an elaborate loincloth and a Royal Cape that was green and had a trim made of silver fox fur. He was also wearing a blue crown as it was proper for the Crowned Prince and other intricate jewelry that showed his high rank. All of that was secondary to displaying as much of his skin as possible. Displaying his royal markings made it indisputable he was a Prince of the realm.

Loki's brothers stood in a half-circle behind him to lent their support on such a momentous occasion. King Laufey and Queen Fabaurati stood to the right and left of Loki. Finally, the music started playing, and Sigyn started walking towards the altar. Jörmungandr walked in front of her, throwing beautiful ice flowers. Behind her were her parents King Freyr and Queen Gerd. Prince Volundr walked behind his parents.

Sigyn walked down the hall, but her eyes were on Loki. She thought he looked dashing. Sigyn felt like she was in a dream; she was marrying the man of her dreams and did not even have to elope with him! She would have fled with him in a heartbeat, but this was so much better in so many ways. Loki's eyes were on Sigyn. In his eyes, there was no one as beautiful as her. She was dressed in a lilac wedding gown that brought out the brown of her eyes. The dress flowed around her and made her look like she was floating to the altar. Part of her hair was braided, and the rest flowed in soft waves down to her waist. She was wearing a blue tiara with matching earrings and necklace.

Finally, Sigyn walked to the foot of the altar and accepted the hand that Loki offered her. They smiled at each other, and the people could see the love they had for each other. The high priest had them walk to the middle of a circle that had runes in the center. He said, "We are here to celebrate the union of Loptr Loki Laufeyson to Sigyn Freyrdottir. They will exchange the traditional Jotunheim marriage bows, followed by the Vanir-Mage vows that our young couple has modified to express their love. I ask everyone to be silent; we are going to lower the lights. The focus should be on our young couple."

The runes in the circle light up with soft blue light. The young couple held hands. The priest asked them, "I ask you in the name of Ymir, the Gigantes mother of all, Do you come here of your free will to unite your lives as male and female?" The young couple answered, "Yes, we do." The priest continued, "Do you promise to love and honor each other until the end of your lives." Loki and Sigyn replied, "We do." The priest looked at them, smiling, and asked, "Do you agree to accept the children that Ymir might gift you with and raise them in love." They responded, "We do." "Then, in the name of Ymir, I unite your life forces as husband and wife." As the priest finished these words, the circle flashed red for a few minutes. Soft music played, and clapping and slapping of feet were heard.

When the music finished playing, the priest raised his arms, and the crowd quieted down. Loki and Sigyn stepped closer to each other. Loki put his hands around Sigyn's waist, and Sigyn placed her hands around Loki's neck. Loki said in a clear, loud voice, "I Loki give myself to you Sigyn to love you and protect you all the days of my life and beyond. I offer you my soul and recognize yours as the one that I want to spend eternity with. I ask you to accept this bracelet as a symbol of my love, that, like a circle, has no beginning and no end." Loki held the bracelet on his right hand and waited for Sigyn to give him her vows.

Sigyn looked at Loki's eyes and smiled. She said, "I Sigyn give myself to you, to care for you and to protect your happiness for eternity. I offer you, my undying love. I am honored to accept and love all your children as my own. May we grow together in wisdom and love. I offer you this bracelet to symbolize my love for you, that like a circle has no beginning and no end."

As soon as Sigyn and Loki exchanged the bracelets, a bright light surrounded them, and they floated above the ground. Instinctively they kissed, and an exchange of life forces in the form of a green and a yellow light flowing between them happened. Mimir, one of the honored guests, walked towards the altar and spoke with the high priest. Both men started chanting in the ancient language of Ymir. After about 5 minutes, the light surrounding the couple faded, and they broke the kiss.

The couple was literally radiant, with a halo surrounding them. The family and guests of the happy couple were amazed at what had happened. They did not know how to proceed. The high priest with Mimir at his side addressed the attendants by saying, "What we have witnessed is a rare occurrence in the nine realms and has only been documented 4 times in the past. Since it is a magical occurrence, I will let Mimir explained what has happened."

Mimir looked at the people in Temple. Then he turned to look at the couple with a smile on his face. "Loki and Sigyn today, we have witnessed the exchange of life force and magic between two equals. This type of trade is only possible for powerful and talented magic users, that are genuinely in love. The Norns have blessed you with this type of union, so you may be an example to all. While each of you keeps your own godship, you are now the gods of family and true love as a couple. May all the couples in the nine realms be blessed through you."

At the end of the ceremony, King Laufey walked to the altar, and Sigyn kneeled before him. She needed official vows to become a princess of the realm. He asked her, "Sigyn, my daughter by marriage, you are to become a Princess of Jotunheim and the future Queen. Do you promise to put Jotunheim's best interest first among the nine realms?" "Yes, I do," responded Sigyn. "Do you accept the people of Jotunheim as your own?" "I do," she replied. "Then, on this day, I declare you a Princess of Jotunheim," King Laufey announced.

The crowd cheered, clapped, and slapped their feet while the orchestra started playing. Loki took Sigyn by the hand, and they started walking down the aisle. The people looked at them in admiration as they passed. Outside of the Temple, they were meat by the cheering of the populace. Loki helped Sigyn to climb into the open carriage that was waiting for them to take them back to the Palace.

Loki and Sigyn arrived at the Palace of Utgard to the cheers of the guards, maids, and other workers who felt privileged to be part of the wedding even if it was not as an honored guest. They loved the Royal family and thought it was a privilege to serve them. The newlyweds smiled and waved at the people cheering for them. Loki said, "My friends in the name of my wife and myself. I thank you for all of your efforts that have allowed us to make this special occasion for us magnificent." Loki helped Sigyn off the carriage. The Palace had been decorated with lights and flowers; it made it look like it was out of a fairy tale.

The newlyweds arrived at the Palace's reception hall, where the servers cheered for them while they went to the central table to sit. As it was their wedding, they sat at the center seats. When their families arrived, Loki and Sigyn stood up and were hugged by their families. Once all the guests were at their table. King Laufey stood up and said, "In the name of all of my family, I would like to welcome all of our foreign visitors to Jotunheim. I hope you find your stay pleasant; if you need anything, please let me, my staff, or any member of my family know, and we will do our best to accommodate you., I thank our guest for attending this significant occasion for our family and our realm. I encourage you to enjoy yourselves at the celebrations."

Once the clapping and the slapping of feet subsided, the waiters came out with trays to start serving the feast. The feast consisted of a cold soup of a vegetable similar to cucumbers, a salad made out of leafy vegetables harvested from the ocean, platters of cheese, smoked fish, caviar, crackers. The main dish consisted of baked fish, a baked bird similar to the penguins, accompanied with mushroom gravy, mashed potatoes, and sweet potatoes fries. Bread and butter were also available in the center of the table. The most excellent wines from Alfheim were served to all the guests and a sweet liquor made from maple syrup, which was abundant in Jotunheim.

At the end of the dinner, Loki and Sigyn stood up to cut a humongous ice cream cake to serve to the guest. All around the dining hall, ice statues of different animals were used as decoration. In the center, Loki and Sigyn had their own ice statue. The figures would be transferred to the Sculpture Hall, where all the royals' critical events were depicted.

Once everyone finished their meals, the music the orchestra was playing became more animated. Loki and Sigyn opened the dance with a traditional Alfheim dance that both could have done in their sleep. After the clapping and slapping of feet, other couples started dancing. Loki had an opportunity to dance with Queen Gerd. He said, "Queen Gerd, I have no words to express the happiness that marrying your daughter brings me." Gerd slapped Loki lightly on the shoulder and said, "Come on, Loki, I have known you since you were in diapers, and you have always called me aunty Ge. There is no reason for you to be so formal with me. Besides, I cannot think of a better man to marry my Sigyn."

Loki's cheeks blushed a dark purple, and he said, "Thank aunty Ge. I was not sure where I stood with you. With all the changes that I have had in my life over the past few years. I am glad you still consider me worthy of Sigyn despite all my mistakes." Queen Gerd smiled at Loki and said, "Loki, I know you well, and Sigyn has confirmed what I suspected, that you were always acting in the best interest of Asgard and the nine realms to the best of your ability. My brother inlaw Odin was an idiot exiling you, but his loss is a win for Jotunheim and Alfheim. I assure you that my husband will ally our realm with Jotunheim to defeat the threats that will be coming to the nine realms."

Loki looked at Gerd and told her in a low voice, "Aunty Ge, I miss my mother. I wish Frigga could have been here for my wedding. I might be an idiot, but I also miss Thor, and I wish he was here to celebrate with me despite having my other three brothers with me." The Queen of Alfheim gently patted his face and said, "Oh, Loki, you are not an idiot for wanting your loved ones to be with you on such an important day of your life."

In the meantime, King Laufey was dancing with Sigyn. He took the opportunity to talk to her, saying, "Sigyn know that we are honored to have you join our family and realm. I am thrilled that Loki has chosen so well. Since my son came back to us, he has done nothing but brings blessings to Jotunheim. I see you will also bring blessings to the realm. It is a great honor to have the gods of family and true love be chosen from our realm." Sigyn said, "Thank you for your kind words King Laufey. It is me who is honored to join your family. Your son is a great man that could have chosen whoever he wanted to marry, and out of all, he picked me. I promise you that I will do my best to make him happy. I also promise you to work hard for the benefit of Jotunheim, which is now my home."

Little Jörmungand shared a dance with his father and Sigyn. Before the end of the festivities, King Laufey addressed the crowd, "Dear nobles of Jotunheim and Alfheim, honored guest before we conclude this celebration, I am going to call my grandson Jörmungandr, my son Loki and his wife Sigyn for an adoption ceremony." During the brief ceremony, Sigyn became the adoptive mother of Jörmungandr. Loki could not have been happier knowing that his son now had a mother in Sigyn, and Sigyn had a son in Jörmungandr. If anything happened to him, they would still have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments. If you like the story, please take a minute to leave a comment or a Kudo.


	19. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn enjoy their honeymoon, and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos.
> 
> vonny25

CHAPTER 19

The Honeymoon

The wedding celebration ended in the early hours of the morning. After saying their goodbyes and making sure Jörmungandr understood that they would only be gone for a couple of weeks and his grandparents and uncles good take good care of him. Loki and Sigyn left to enjoy their Honeymoon.

Cousins Ve and Vili had offered to host their Honeymoon in Sakaar and promised them they would have the time of their life, plus the one month they planned to stay in Sakaar would be one week in Jotunheim. Ve and Vili even gave Loki and Sigyn a space ship as their wedding present. They also provided a pilot to take them to Sakaar as they figured they would not want to worry about such things as piloting during their Honeymoon. Queen Fabaurati insisted they had to be accompanied by four Royal guards that she trusted. Besides, King Lauyfey sent a couple of Jotun Army space ships to escort them with a dozen soldiers each. Loki wondered why Odin had never provided that type of escort for Thor and him when they went off-world.

Sigyn and Loki boarded their bran new space ship. It was modern looking and well equipped. The pilot greeted them with a half bow saying, "Princess Sigyn, Prince Loki, I am commander Korg, your pilot for the trip to Sakaar. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your trip more pleasurable. Topaz will be your personal attendant and is in charge of entertainment." Loki said, "A pleasure to meet you, Korg. How long will it takes us to get to Sakaar?" "We should be there in one and a half Jotun days," Korg responded. Topaz gave them a half bow and said, "Let me guide you to your cabin, your highnesses." The guards accompanying them were given their own cabins.

Sigyn took a moment to admire their cabin. It was spacious and offered a magnificent view of space. It consisted of a bedroom with a large bed for them, a private bathroom, and a sitting room. There were televisions, music systems, and a couple of holographic projectors for entertainment. Loki decided to have the central computer play soft music. Taking Sygin's hand, he took her to sit near the windows.

It made Loki a bit nervous to look at the darkness of space. Looking at Sigyn, he said, "When I fell into the void, all that surrounded me was darkness and silence. It was an unreal feeling. I am surprised I did not completely lose my mind." "Ocean projection please," commanded Sigyn, and the void was filled with soft waves and the sounds of seagulls. Taking Loki's hand in her, she said, "Love, your mind is as sharp as ever. You are the strongest and bravest person I know. I wish I could have alleviated your suffering somehow." Loki took Sigyn's hand and kissed it. Then said, "Sigyn, but you did; I think you were the only reason I was able to keep some of my sanity. I admit I was an idiot letting go of Gugnir, but I had enough time to reflect while I was falling. I realized that I was so obsessed with gaining the approval of Odin that I forgot about all the other people I loved and loved me. I am fortunate you forgave me." Sigyn kissed Loki's lips tenderly, and that quickly turned into a passionate kiss that landed them in the majestic bed shortly after.

Korg announced they would be entering Sakaar's outer orbit. Loki and Sigyn admired the view of the planet and knew they would be landing shortly. Upon arriving, they were greeted with a parade in their honor, and Uncle Ve and Vili welcomed them to the planet. They boarded an open vehicle and joined the march. They were taken to one o the best restaurants in Sakaar, where the wife of Uncle Vili was waiting. Uncle Vili took his wife's hand and said, Love, let me introduce you to my cousin Crowned Prince Loki of Jotumheim and his lovely wife, Princess Sigyn. Loki and Sigyn, this is my wife, Queen Brunnhilde of Sakaar." After shaking hands, the Queen said, "Since we are family, I hope we can call each other by our first names." Sigyn smiled and said, "That sounds great. I believe there should be no formalities between family."

Loki looked curiously at Brunhilde while they were directed to a table. While looking at the menu, Loki looked at the wife of his cousin and asked, "Brunhilde, forgive me for asking you, but are you Brunhilde, the legendary commander of the Valkyries?" Vili looked proudly at his wife and responded, "She is the one and only, but the legends do not do her justice." Brunhilde elbowed him lightly and said, "I am, but I assure you I am not all that legendary. I lost my squadron in the last mission that King Odin sent us on. I hid and drank on this planet and wished for dead until Vili, Ve, and I conquered Sakaar. With Vili, I have found a new reason to live." Ve looked upset and said, "I disagree, sister, you are legendary, do not sell yourself short. Odin sent you on a suicide mission. No one could have done better."

Brunhilde smiled at his brother-in-law. She once more thanked the Norns for giving her a great husband and a brother-in-law that she considered a brother. If only her sisters were with her. Loki wondered the specifics of the mission Odin had sent the Valkyries on. He did not get a chance to ask as the waitress came to serve their meals, and immediately after the entertainment started.

After the meal, Loki and Sigyn were taken to their accommodations in the most luxurious hotel on the planet and given the best suite. They would be spending a week in the capital of Sakaar before going to a beachfront resort. The next evening Loki's cousins and Brunhilde took them to witness a fight between gladiators. Ve explained that before they had conquered the planed, the gladiators were kept as slaves. They had abolished slavery on the planet, and the gladiators were respected professionals that made an excellent income. Very occasionally, they bought a slave from another world and let them buy their freedom through fighting. The fights were regulated, and matches to dead were outlawed.

On the morning of their tenth day in Sakaar, Loki and Sigyn were walking on the sand admiring the Sakaar Ocean. Loki lifted Sigyn by the waist and ran with her to the ocean, laughing. Sigyn used her magic to splash Loki with water and then tickled him. They were enjoying their time away from responsibilities. After a while, they dried up and sat on some recliners by the beach where their breakfast was delivered.

Sigyn said, "Your cousins have done a great job transforming this planet. From what I read of its history, Sakaar used to be the dump of the universe, and now look at it!" Loki smiled at Sigyn's enthusiasm. He said, "You are right, Love, it is a beautiful planet, and now it is a vacationing paradise for the whole Galaxy. It was very generous of them to sponsor our Honeymoon." Sigyn kissed Loki's nose and told him, "I believe they did it because they feel in debt to your father for saving their lives and their mothers live. But regardless, it was very generous; maybe someday we can invite them to a private trip to Alfheim."

The newlyweds spend one month in Sakkar before leaving for a private retreat in the Jotunheim mountains where they would be spending the rest of their Honeymoon.

A day before they were scheduled to return to Utgard, Loki and Sigyn decided to venture out for the day on horses. They wanted to see the top of the nearby mountain. When getting close to the top, they noticed a different type of magic obscuring their vision and prompting them to leave the area. They, of course, decided to investigate the magical anomaly.

It took them a couple of hours to break the enchantment. Loki felt his blood run cold when he saw a wolf pup at the top of the mountain. The puppy looked starved and hurt, dripping blood from a stab wound to its muzzle. Loki told Sigyn in an anguished voice, "I believe that is my son Fenris." Sigyn squizzed Loki's hand before letting him go. He slowly approached the hurt pup, gradually extended a hand, and patted the wolf's head, who whined mournfully. Reaching out with his magic, he helped his son transform into a child. Once the transformation was completed, Loki' took his child in his arms while Sigyn worked her Sedir on the chains binding Fenris' magic and body.

Loki stood up with his child in his arms, and Sigyn draped her cloak over the child, who was filthy, naked, and malnourished to the point where they could see all of his bones. Fenris was holding on to his father with all his strength and whimpering. Loki told him in a reassuring voice, "I have you, Fenris, do not concern yourself with anything. I will care for you, my son."

Sigyn told Loki after taking a good look at the child, "Love, our son needs immediate medical attention. Let me hold him while you open a portal to the healing rooms of the Palace. We can send a servant to collect out things later." Loki handed the child to Sigyn and started to work with his Sedir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a review or a Kudo.
> 
> I invite you to read my other Loki stories; you can find them in my profile.


	20. Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family welcomes Fenris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments and Kudos!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20

Fenris

Head Healer Vafthrudnir wondered if he would ever stop being shocked at the evil of Odin King, child abuser. He had come out of his office when he heard the frantic voice of Crowned Prince Loki asking for help. For a moment, he feared for Princess Sigyn's health. But it was so much worse. He found his prince holding a skeleton of a child covered in grim. He had immediately started tending to the child and called for his best child healer. The boy was in bad shape with sores on his limbs, where apparently shackles had held him prisoner. He had a stab wound on the soft palate of his mouth that was severely infected. On top of it, his hair was matted and infested with bugs. It had taken him and Fenja two hours to stabilize the young prince. The only reason he was sure the child would survive was that the boy carried the potent magic of the small born royals.

Queen Farbuati found herself rushing to the healing rooms after a messenger had been sent by Sigyn, informing her that she and Loki had discovered his firstborn Fenris. When Farbauti got to the healing rooms, she saw Loki sitting on a recliner holding a skeletal child in his arms. He approached Loki slowly, who smiled sadly at her. "Mother is good to see you. Let me introduce you to Fenris. Sigyn and I found him chained at one of the Jotunheim mountains. I believe he is the equivalent of a 6-year-old Midgardian child."

Farbauti placed a hand on Loki's cheek and looked at her son and grandson with tenderness. She pulled a chair to sit by Loki and said, "My son, I am happy to have you and Sigyn back. I did not expect you to come back with another blessing for the house of Laufey." Sigyn smiled at the Queen and said, "Thank you, Farbuati, for welcoming our son so warmly." "But of course, my dear, all your children will be welcomed with great joy by our family and Jotunheim."

Loki left Fenris with Sigyn and his mother and went to find Jor to explain his older brother had been found. Jor was excited his brother had been found, and it was hard to keep him quiet when Loki took him for a brief visit to his brother, who was sleeping. Eventually, Jor managed to climb the bed of his brother and gave him a tender hug. Fenris woke up looking at his baby brother's face and hugged him back fiercely while repeating his name over and over. The reunion was heartbreaking as the two children held each other fearful of being separated again.

Balder, Helblindi, and Byleistr took turns helping Loki and Sigyn keep the boy's company in the healing rooms as Jor refused to be separated from his big brother even to sleep. Loki was watching his boys sleep when Balder entered the room. He placed a hand on Loki's neck affectionately and asked, "Brother, how are you faring?" Loki smiled at Balder and said, "Pull a chair Balder," Balder did as Loki requested and sat by his brother. "I do not know what to say, Balder, so much has happened since I came to Jotunheim. While all the changes are positive is a lot to take in. You cannot imagine the joy of having my children back, but my anger and hatred of Odin have grown tenfold. What did my children ever do to him for him to torture them?" By this point, tears were running down Loki's cheeks. Balder rubbed Loki's back, trying to provide support, then after a few minutes, said, "Brother, if you want vengeance on Odin, I will help you. What he has done to my nephews is unforgivable."

Loki looked at Balder with big surprised eyes. "Truly, brother, you would go against your own father to help me?" Balder said, "But of course, Loki, we are family; you and I share an unbreakable bond. Odin may have sired me, but that does not make him my father." "That means a lot to me, Balder. Maybe someday, brother, we will get our vengeance, but right now, my children need me."

Fenris was well enough to leave the infirmary after two weeks. The infection was gone. He had managed to put on some weight and was strong enough to walk short distances. Queen Farbauti and Sigyn had commissioned a wardrobe for him. In the opinion of the Queen, Fenris looked absolutely adorable in his new clothes.

Loki saw his parents walking through the gardens early in the morning and apparated near them. He inclined his head respectfully and said, "Father, Mother, good morning." His mother kissed his cheek while saying, "Good morning, dear." His father patted his shoulder, smiling, and said, "Good morning, son; how are you?" Loki started walking with them and said, "Honestly, I do not know. I go from being elated one minute to worry about my children. But the reason I am here; is because I wanted to thank you for the beautiful new wing you have built for my family. I do not know how to express my gratitude. When Odin exiled me to Jotunheim, I expected dead. Instead of that, I've found a new life with a family that loves me and subjects that respect me and are happy I have returned despite everything I've done. I…I do not deserve you…" Tears were running down Loki's cheeks, and his parents did not hesitate to wrap him in a combined hug, and he returned their hug fiercely. His mother stroked his hair, and his father told him, "Loki, you deserve all we can give you and more. Having you back feels my hearth and your mother's heart with joy. To see that you are a smart, loving, and powerful young man feels us with pride. Your sons are a light in our life, our first grandchildren. Sigyn is becoming the daughter we never had. Never doubt that we love you, son."

Farbauti took a handkerchief and delicately wiped the tears off Loki's face. She took his face between her hands and said, "Join us for breakfast, son; your father and I are planning to eat at the gardens." Loki followed his parents and thanked the Norns for finally granting him everything he had ever wanted, a loving family.

Later that day, from a balcony, Farbuati observed her grandsons playing in the garden under Byleister and Balder's watchful eyes. She thought her grandsons were handsome. They both had blue skin that was slightly lighter than that of a full-blooded Jotun. Their markings clearly identify them as members of the royal family. Jor had light brown hair with blond highlights; his hair reached his shoulders and was braided in a similar style to Loki's and Balder's. Fenris shared the darker hair of the Royal family and was curly like Loki's. It was short as most of it had to be cut off upon his arrival to the healing rooms; she was sure that he would want to grow it to look like his father and brother. Both children had unique eyes; Jor's eyes were a striking combination of red and brown, while Fenris' eyes were a stunning combination of red and green. They were truly good looking children.

Three years passed in the blink of an eye. A celebration was being held for Loki and Helblindi's name day as they were reaching their majority. Loki found himself standing by his twin brother dressed in his ceremonial attire, ready to enter the throne room. The music started, and the brothers walked side by side with their people looking at them with respect and admiration. They reached the Throne where their father was waiting for them. They kneeled before him with their arms crossed on their chests. His father looked at them with love and pride and put a hand on each of their heads. He said, "People of Jotunheim, today is a great day for our realm as we celebrate the coming of age of our Crown Princes. They are now able to serve Jotunheim in full capacity. My sons, Helblindi and Loki Loptr, I ask you to renew your bows to Jotunheim. Do you swear to serve the realm to the best of your capacity? "I, do," The Princes responded. "Do you swear to protect Jotunheim and its people?" "I do." "Do you swear to place the wellbeing of Jotunheim above any other realm?" "I do." Finally, "Do you agree to take my place as protectors of Jontuheim once I am no longer able." Loki and Helblindi looked at their father and responded: "I do." "Then, please raise my sons. As it is customary, I would like to present each of you with a present for reaching your coming of age. Farbuati came forward and handed each of her sons a beautifully crafted staff. The Dwarves of Nidavellir have created them. They were made out of Vibranium and decorated with precious stones native to Jotunheim.

Loki took the staff from his mother's hands carefully and realized the power it held. He would be able to channel his magic much easier. It would be a tool to either build or destroy. Helblindi was equally astounded by his staff. King Laufey gave them time to admire their staff. Then putting a hand on the shoulder of his son's, he said. "My son's as Princes of the realm, you have more responsibilities than most. Use your staff's wisely for the benefit of your people." Then he enveloped them in a hug, and the people of the realm slapped their feet against the floor and cheered enthusiastically.

The ceremony was followed by a banquet that was attended by the nobles of the realm. Kings Vili ad Ve also participated with their wives, as Ve had finally settled down and married the prior year to Gullveig, a Vanir woman who had sought refuge in Sakaar after being tortured by a group of Aesir. The Royal family of Alfheim was also present and happy to witness Loki being treated fairly by his new family. They knew Odin had always overlooked Loki, which had caused the young man great pain growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	21. Other Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter focuses on what is going on with the characters that are not living in Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos. I am glad some of my readers are enjoying the story.
> 
> vonny25

Chapter 21

Other Realms

The All-Father is old a tired; he is happy Thor is here. He walks to their private dining hall and finds Thor already there. Thor stands up when he sees his father and greets him with a smile, "Good morning, father, so when do you think mother will be back? I was hoping to see her before I leave."

Odin frowns and says in a firm inflexible tone, "I forbid you to leave the realm. I am about to fall in the Odin sleep, and it is your responsibility to look after Asgard. Do not expect a fancy coronation this time. I have already spoken to the council, and we will hold a small coronation tomorrow. This is not permanent. Thor, when I awake, I will retake my place."

Thor inclines his head to hide the frown from his face, then tells his father in a dutiful voice, "Your wish is my command, my King." Thor wants to ask more about his mother, but he knows that he will get no answers when the All-Father is in this mood. Father and son finish their meal in silence.

The All-Mother sits in a remote cell that only the King knows about. She felt when Thor came back to Asgard, and she hopes he will realize that Odin is no longer fit to be King. Not that he ever really was, but at least she was there to calm the worst of his wrath. But Thor is neither Hela nor Loki. Her sweet boy, with his big trusting hearth, will most probably not see-through Odin's lies. He is all she has left, with Hela and Balder dead, and her Loki, well she hopes he is not dead, but even if he is alive, he has no way of knowing what is happening in Asgard.

Frigga has tried to break the enchantments around her cell, but Odin has used the power that Asgard grants him. She is confident eventually she will be able to breach her cell, but it will take time, that she is not sure Asgard has.

Over in Vanaheim, Queen Freya wonders why she has not heard from either her sister Frigga or her brother Freyr. She wishes she could visit them. But Freya cannot go to Asgard unless she receives an invitation, which she thinks is ridiculous since the Vanir and Asgardian's are basically one people. She will try to find the time to visit with her brother and see if he has heard anything from their sister.

During a banquet, Thor finds the time to talk to the warriors three and Sif. He smiles at them and says, "My friends, it is so good to spend time with you. I was wondering if you know when my mother will be back from Vanaheim?" Sif says, "Thor, we do not know. We were not even aware that the Queen was taking a vacation. We thought that she was simply keeping to herself after all that has happened." Thor frowns and asks, "Do you mean after father judged Loki?" He receives no response, which makes him uneasy. He asks, "What was Loki's punishment? Is he in the dungeons?" Volstagg finally tells him, "Thor, the crimes of Loki were grave. After striping him from his magic, The King exiled him to Jotunheim."

Thor visibly pales. Sure he knew Loki deserved punishment, but to strip him of his magic and exile him to Jotunheim sounds like a death sentence to him. He stands up and makes his way to his room. Thor does not even hear Sif calling his name. In his chambers, he collapses on his bed and cries. It cannot be, he has always considered his father a wise and fair King, but the punishment of Loki makes him doubt.

To think of his baby brother, his only living brother in Jotunheim stripped of his magic, and alone in his last moments makes him shudder with remorse. Why did he not stay for the trial? Maybe he could have intervened. Is it too late to do something? Thor knows he cannot merely go to Jotunheim to look for Loki, not after all the political problems he caused with his ill-planned invasion. He wishes he could ask his mother what to do. But, he suspects Frigga's trip is related to Loki's sentence; after all, Loki has always been her favorite son. He tries not to feel envious and instead hopes, Mother is working on finding Loki. While Thor is entertaining, this thought a storm has formed over the whole city, and the residents know that the God of Thunder is not in a good mood.

The next morning Thor goes to the learning halls of Asgard. When he finds Lady Loreli, he requests to talk to her. She inclines her head and takes him to her office. Thor sits on the chair that the woman offers. She asks, "Prince Thor, what brings you to these halls of learning?" Thor notices she does not call him my King, not even my Prince. He says nothing as he needs her help.

Thor looks at Lady Loreli and tells her, "My Lady, I need your help in a delicate matter." "And what would that be?" Loreli replies. Thor tells her, "I need your help finding my brother." Loreli becomes furious. She says, "What makes you think that I would betray my mentor and my Prince? Is Asgard not happy with all they've done to him? My answer is no. Take me to the dungeons if you want or have me lashed as they did to my Prince. My answer will still be the same."

Thor looks at her with big eyes, having a hard time believing his father ordered his brother lashed before throwing him into a hostile realm. He tells her, "I have no intentions of hurting my brother; I just want to aid him in any way I can." The Enchantress laughs and says, "And you most believe me a simpleton Thor Odinson. If you wanted to aid my Princes, you would have been at his trial to ensure he had a chance to defend himself. But no, he had no counsel, and he was not even allowed to speak for himself. You know Prince Loki has tutored hundreds of Sedir wielders, both men and women in Asgard. He is the only one that took our education seriously. Our loyalty is to him. The only reason we have not left the realm is that Prince Loki asked us to stay and defend Asgard. But do not push us. If needed, we will beg for asylum from Alfheim or Vahaheim and only return if Asgard needs us."

Thor saw that he would not get any help from the magic users and left with a heavy heart. What had his father done to Loki? Did his father realize he had alienated many strong Sedir users? Thor had seen his brother in battle when Loki was at his full power and knew warrior mages were essential to the protection of the realm, but never got any recognition. He felt shame for how he had failed his brother and his people. He had ridiculed Loki for his magic and called them tricks when he knew how hard his brother had studied to master his Sedir.

Hela sits on her throne, it is dark in Helheim, and she has so many souls to care for. She knows she is the Goddess of Death and does not mind the responsibility. What she minds is imprisonment. It is not supposed to be like this. She is the firstborn of Odin, and look at what he did to her. Does mother even know what the All-Father did? She thinks her prison walls might be weakening; someone is working on the wards, but she is not sure who. Maybe if she works on her side of the wards, they will fall sooner.

As soon as Thor is informed that the All-Father has awakened, he heads to the Bifrost. He tells Heimdall, "My friend send me to Midgard." Then he hands him Gugnir and asks him to return it to his father. Heimdall looks at him with his all-seeing eyes and says, "As you order my King." As Frigga feels Thor leave Asgard, a tear runs down her cheek.

Once in Midgard, Thor goes looking for Jane. When he does not find her in Puente Antiguo, he goes to see his friends, The Avengers. Tony Stark informs him that Jane is in London. Thor finds Jane living in a small apartment in London. She is happy to see him and invites him to stay with her, Darcy and Erik. Thor happily accepts.

Jane and Thor are eating a pop-tart breakfast while he tells her his concerns about Loki. She responds, "Thor, love, I know that he is your brother, and you care about him. But it seems there is nothing you can do without putting yourself and Asgard in danger." He bites into his pop-tart, and looking at her with his big golden retriever eyes, says, "I am afraid you are right, but I wish there was something I could do. He is the second brother that I lose without being able to do anything about it."

Jane sees a tear running down Thor's cheek. She cleans the tear with her hands and asks, "You have another brother besides Loki?" Thor smiles sadly and says, "I did, his name was Balder, but he died centuries ago in an accident. I still miss him. He was just a boy when he died. But now, I am alone. Jane, I do not know how to go on without my brothers. Yes, Loki was a pain, but he is still my brother, and I love him." Jane rubs circles on Thor's back and thinks that, in her opinion, Thor is better off without Loki. Heck, the world is better off without Loki. But oh well, it would be insensitive of her to say that to Thor.

The All-Father sits on his throne. He is furious that Thor has left Asgard. He calls Heimdall and asks him, "Heimdall, why did you open the Bifrost for Thor?" Heimdall inclines his head and responds, "My King Thor was King at the time, and I could not disobey his direct command." The All-Father seems to think about it and then commands, "I want the Bifrost closed. No one enters of leaves Asgard without permission from me." Heimdall inclines his head and states, "As you order my King." He leaves for the observatory and wonders if there is anything he can do to help Asgard without betraying Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> vonny25


	22. Healing and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things happen in the life of Loki, Sigyn and Balder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I appreciate the reviews and Kudos.
> 
> I also appreciate all of my readers. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> vonny25

Healing and Preparations

Loki was at his weekly session with Mimir, who told him, "Loki, I believe that we have accomplished as much as possible. Your mind and your magic are strong. I believe your spirit has healed as much as it is possible in the time that you have been coming to me. The protections you have waved around your mind and your magic are formidable, and I believe they will withstand an attack from even the mind stone. There is something that I would like to give you." Mimir gave Loki a green amulet and told him, "This talisman is made from the original rocks that formed Jotunheim. I have a similar one. If you ever need to borrow some of my Sedir, all you have to do is ask."

Loki took the talisman in his hands and looked at it feeling the power that it had. He decided that such an object deserved to be on his person at all times. He created a dimensional pocket for it on his chest, accessible only to him and invisible to all. He then threw his arms around Mimir and told him, "I have no way of thanking you for all that you have done for me, my friend. I will not call on your Sedir lightly. You have no idea what this means to me. The threats that are coming to the nine realms are powerful, and this gives me assurance that Jontuheim will survive the attacks." Mimir returned the hug and said, "My Prince and my friend, it is my duty and my honor."

King Laufey had requested all of his family to be present at dinner except for his grandsons, as he had delicate matters to discuss with them. The boys stayed with their nanny playing in the gardens where they would have a picnic-style dinner. In the years since their rescues, they had made remarkable progress. They still had regular appointments with the mind healers, but it was more as a precaution. They were now happy and well-adjusted boys. They both had the intelligence and magic of their father. It seemed like their Jotun blood was dominant, and they would live long live's. Inadvertently, Odin had helped bring their Jotun inheritance forward when he arrested their aging process as he imprisoned them.

Jor and Fen were loved by their family and by the people of Jotunheim. Jor was the trickster, and Fen was the level headed. They were inseparable and loved each other dearly. Many times it reminded Loki of the relationship he had enjoyed with Thor growing up after they had lost Balder. The boys had private tutors and regular playdates with other noble children, as Loki wanted them to have friends, something he had lacked growing up.

At dinner, Helblindi took a bite of his fish and looked at his father. When he was finished chewing, he asked, "Father, what do you want to discuss?" Laufey took a drink of wine from his goblet and looked at each member of his family. Laufey said, "As you know since Loki alerted us to the danger of Thanos, we have improved our defenses and trained our armies as well as created a reserve. I believe it is time for Helblindi and Loki to take their place among the Royal Council. I would like them to be in charge of the Defense Council, as Lord Alvaldi is retiring. My son's as one day you will be Kings together. I want you to take this post together so you may learn to work as a team." Loki smiled and said, "Father, I would be honored to take over the defense division with my twin brother. I think we make a good team." Helblindi said with a straight face and a deadpan tone, "We are the best team that Jotunheim has ever seen, Loki. Do not sell us short." After a few seconds, everyone broke out in laughter, and Loki punched Helblindi on his shoulder.

Laufey looking at his nephew, said, "Balder, my nephew, would you be willing to swear your loyalty to Jotunheim? And take Loki's place in commanding the Warrior-Mage division, together with Sigyn. You do not have to answer right away. I just ask you to consider it." Then looking at Byleistr, he said, "Son, I would like for you to continue your military and diplomatic training. I know you are more interested in the arts than in being a warrior or a politician. Still, as Prince of the Realm, you may be called to a command position at any time." Byleistr smiled and said, "I know father, and I am not half bad as a warrior. I will continue my military training along with my other studies."

Balder spooned some of the sherberts he was eating into his mouth and thought about it. His greatuncle and Jotunheim had welcomed him when he had nothing. Furthermore, his greatuncle had never made him feel inferior when he had been blind. Balder loved his grandmother, his greatuncle, greataunt, as well as his two cousins. But above all, he loved his brother Loki. Loki would be King of Jotunheim one day, and Balder would not hesitate to give his loyalty to his brother. He had no plans of returning to Asgard even if he could. He really did not have much to think about.

Balder looked at his greatuncle and then at Loki and said, "Uncle, I would be honored to give my loyalty to Jotunheim, which is my home. If you think I am the best choice, it would be my privilege to lead the Warrior-Mage division together with my cousin Sigyn." Bestla smiled and looked at her grandson proudly. Laufey grinned and told Balder, "Then I will arrange for a ceremony for you to pledge your loyalty to the realm. I know that your grandmother has made you her heir and will pass her title to you, but I would like you to have an additional one. I will name you the fourth Prince of Jotunheim with all the privileges and responsibilities of the title. If you and my sister allow us, Farbauti and I will adopt you as our son. "

Balder could barely manage to say, "I do not know what to say, uncle, other than you have always been too good to me, I am honored." Bestla was overcome by emotion. She stood up and walked to her brother, whom she hugged. She whispered to him, "Thank you, brother, I am so fortunate to have you. Balder deserves to have good parents like you and Farbauti." Laufey returned the hug and said, "Not as fortunate as I am to have you, sister."

Uncles Vilie and Ve attended the ceremony where Balder gave his allegiance to Jotunheim. He became the fourth Prince of the Realm and the son of King Laufey and Queen Farbauti while still remaining the grandson of Bestla. They were happy to see that their youngest nephew would not go back to Asgard, as they thought it would be too dangerous for him. They were grateful to their uncle Laufey for making the young man a Prince of Jotunheim. They were sure Laufey would not be sorry as Balder had a lot to offer. He was a great mage. Since Balder had gained his vision, he had trained hard to become a competent warrior. He excelled in the area like most of the descendants of Bor. During their visit, Vilie and Ve also renewed the mutual cooperation and protection agreements that Sakaar and Jotunheim had.

Bestla, Balder, and Byleistr were enjoying a vacation in Sakaar during the harsh winter. Loki and Sigyn were visiting Alfheim. They kept their visits low profile to avoid problems with the Realm Eternal, as Jotuns were not allowed to travel the nine realms. But since they were family, it could be argued they had dual nationality, and technically they were not breaking the accords. Not that anyone in Alfheim cared. They loved their Royal family, and that included Princess Sigyn and her family. Also, the academic circles were delighted to have Prince Loki visit with them to discuss ideas and exchange knowledge. As far as they were concerned, Loki was a friend and Colleague.

During this visit, Loki found himself eating lunch with Sigyn by the river. The children were back at the palace, spending time with their uncle Prince Volundr who had offered to take them to the stables and then riding on ponies for the morning.

Loki extended a table cloth over the grass near the river. He could have conjured a table and chairs. Still, both he and Sigyn enjoyed communing with nature, and that included sitting on the floor. Sigyn opened the lunch basket that the kitchen staff had prepared for them and took out the bitesize sandwiches, fruits, and pastries. Loki took out the glasses and filled them up with lemonade.

The young couple started eating. Loki said, "I had such a good time visiting with Svipdagr and Helgi at the Sedir Academy. We discussed the diverse types of Sedir that different races in the nine realms have. We came to the conclusion that while each race might have a predilection for certain magics, the Sedir is basically the same." Sigyn said, "That makes a lot of sense as all the races in the nine realms can mate with each other and have children. We may have our differences, but we are more alike than many would like to believe."

Loki kissed Sigyns' forehead. She was such a delight to have as a wife. She fully accepted him for who he was and actually thought that he was better looking in his Jotun form. Her unconditional acceptance of him helped heal the wounds of his heart. He now entirely accepted himself Jotun and all. That made him more lighthearted and also more accepting of others.

After their meal, Loki laid on the grass, and Sigyn laid by him with her head on his chest. She kissed his jaw and said, "Love, I have some good news to share with you." Loki kissed her on the top of her head and asked, "And what would that be, my Sigyn?" "Well, Jor and Fer are going to have a baby brother or sister in about a year." Loki sat up so fast that the head of Sigyn hit the grass. He pulled Sigyn to him and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss, he said, "Sigyn, this is excellent news, to think that soon we will have a baby that will look just like you." Sigyn smiled and said, "Oh, but that is the thing. I hope that the baby will look just like you." Loki laughed and said, "Maybe we could compromise and have a baby that looks like both of us." Sigyn swatted at him playfully and said, "You are so silly, Loki." "Silly, I may be, but you love me all the same." Sigyn kissed him, and then Loki asked: "Have you told anyone?" "No, the only one that knows is the healer who confirmed my suspicion, but I trust in her discretion."

Loki felt like the luckiest being in the nine realms. He was about to become a father a third time, and this time with Sigyn, the love of his life. He had loved the mother of his sons, but it had been puppy love—nothing like the deep feelings he shared with Sigyn. Loki and Sigyn decided to tell her parents before leaving Alfheim and his parents when they arrived back home. But they would wait for an official announcement until she started showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a review or a Kudo.  
> Thank you for reading.


	23. Escapes and Dark Elves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his family help a different realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I appreciate the Kudos and Reviews.  
> I know many do not like Thor, but this is not about liking Thor but about the forgiving and loving nature of Loki.  
> vonny25

Escapes and Dark Elves.

The All-Father was with his gatekeeper Heimdall. He asked, "Do you see my son?" Heimdall responded, "I do All-father; he is in Midgard in a city called London." "Is he with her?"Odin did not have to specify who she was. The gatekeeper responded, "He is my King."

Over in London, Jane Foster, Darcy, Thor, and Ian were studying an abnormality in the way gravity behaved at one abandoned building. Thor followed Jane, and they inadvertently crossed into a passage between realms. Thor saw a dark substance that put Jane in danger; he pulled Jane behind him without thinking. The Aether, sensing Thor was the most powerful of the two potential hosts, attacked Thor. The latter, not being trained in the art of Sedir, was unable to resist despite his best efforts. He felt sick, swayed on his feet, and fell to the floor.

The All-Father was about to turn to return to the palace when Heimdall said, "My King Thor is being attacked and is in great danger." The King could not imagine what could possibly endanger his son on Midgard. He said, "Show me." Heimdall showed Odin what was happening. Odin ordered, "Bring him back immediately, Heimdall."

The power of the Bifrost was unleashed; Jane had gone to get help, so no one knew what had happened to Thor when they returned and found the pathway closed. The Crowned Prince of Asgard was unconscious when he arrived at the Realm Eternal. Odin kneeled by him and took his head in his hands tenderly. Heimdall immediately summoned transportation for his King and Prince.

Odin arrived at the healing room and caller for Eir, who immediately answered her King's summon. Heimdall had deposited Thor on a bed. Within a few minutes, she confirmed Odin's suspicion the Aether had taken Thor as a vessel. Thor woke up in his room with his father sitting by his bedside. The Asgard leadership had ignored the Mages warning about the dangers the upcoming convergence could potentially unleash.

Thor did not remember how he had got to Asgard; he said, "Father?" Odin smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He told him, "My son, you are in Asgard. Heimdall brought you when he realized you were in grave danger." Thor asked, "What happened?" Odin took a deep breath and said, "The Aether has entered your body; we need to find a way to get it out." Thor asked with concern, "Is Jane safe?" Odin responded in a cold voice, "Ask Heimdall."

Thor wondered why mother was not with him. He had shared a meal with his father and was left to rest in his room. Maybe mother had other duties to attend to. He decided to go and look for his friends. He found Sif, who hugged him and said, "Welcome home, Thor." Thor smiled at her and said, "It is good to see you; walk with me to see Heimdall. They walked in companionable silence."

Once Thor was reassured that Jane and his friend were in no danger, he and Sif walked to the training grounds to look for the warrior's three. The warriors were happy to see Thor. Together, they went to attend the feast that the All-father was throwing to celebrate Thor's return.

While the Asgardians were feasting, Heimdall sounded the Alarm. Soon all the warriors had assembled as the Dark Elves were invading their realm. Odin asked Thor to stay by his side, as he was unsure how the Aether would affect him. The battle was fearsome. The Dark Elves were able to breach the protective dome without much trouble.

Malekith, defended by his army, was able to reach the Throne Room. The Einherjar defended the King and Crowned Prince valiantly, but Malekith was able to reach them. The Asgardians were at a disadvantage as they had no Sedir masters among the warriors. With a wave of his hand, Malekith levitated Thor off the ground using his connection to the Aether and started fighting with Odin. Despite his best effort, the All-Father was gravely wounded, as he was weakened by his excessive use of Sedir to keep Hela and Frigga imprisoned.

Frigga felt the walls of her prison weakening and worked as fast as she could as she knew a great evil was attacking the Realm Eternal. To her amazement, the first wall to fall did not lead to the outside. A Thin woman dressed in black and emerald green stepped through the wall. They looked at each other, and then Frigga threw her arms around the woman and said, "Hela? My baby girl? Can it be…" Hela was startled and did not return the hug at first, she heard the voice of her mother, who sounded surprised and overjoyed to see her.

Hela returned the hug and said, "Mother, you freed me. Why now?" Frigga took a spet back and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She asked, "What do you mean Hela, …I thought you dead…Your father told me you were dead." Hela looked angry and said, "What! He imprisoned me in Hell." Frigga hugged her again and said, "But you are free now; we need to leave Hela. Help me to finish breaking the barrier of my cell." It took Hela a minute to understand the meaning of Frigga's words.

Hela was outraged; her mother was a prisoner too. But this was not the time to talk. He joined Frigga, and with their combined Sedir, they were able to escape the cell. As soon as they step out of the cell, Hela realized that Asgard was under attack. She turned to look at her mother and said, "Mother, Asgard, in under attack, we must defend it." Frigga took her hand and said, "My sweet, brave Hela. I wish we could stay and defend Asgard, but your father, while injured, is not dead, and Thor is here. He can help Odin to defend the realm. We must get to safety. I do not trust Odin with your life, my girl."

Hela thought about it, what did she owe Asgard or Odin, nothing absolutely nothing. She would escape with her mother. While she did not care what happened to her, and the only thing she wanted was revenge on Odin even if it meant her death. She did not wish any harm to come to her mother. The Queen of Asgard and Princess of Asgard escaped the palace and the city taking advantage of the confusion.

Over in Jotunheim, it was night when Balder woke up. He got up and rushed to Loki's wing. He knocked on the door of Sigyn's and Loki's bedroom. Loki came out, closed the door carefully not to disrupt his wife, and said, "What has you so agitated, brother?" Balder told him, "Loki, I do not know what to do; Asgard is under attack. Odin has been gravely injured, and Thor is being held hostage by Malekith."

Loki summoned his armor, and Balder mimic him. Loki said, "What about mother Balder? Is she hurt?" Balder said, "She is safe from the Svartalfar. They do not know about her." Loki said, looking at Balder with a severe expression, "Let us go and talk with our father." The two Princes ran side by side and only stopped when they got to the King and Queen's door. Loki told the guard, "I must talk to my father immediately." The guard bowed and said, "Give me a minute." He opened the door and when he saw all was dark walked in. Loki and Balder waited at the bedroom's sitting room. King Laufey came out dressed in his pajamas. He asked, "Is something wrong with Sigyn and the baby?"

Loki responded, "No, father, Sigyn is resting peacefully." He then proceeded to explain the situation. Laufey sighed and asked, "What is that you want to do, my boys?" Loki said, "I do not care for Asgard or Odin. But I do care for Queen Frigga and Thor. I would like to request your permission to aid them if they allow it." King Laufey thought about it and said, "If both Odin and Thor are unable to defend Asgard. I suppose I could try to talk to Malekith. We used to be friends even if he is older than me. Let me go and get Bestla, she knows Heimdall well, and she might be able to get us safe passage."

A half-hour later, Bestla, Loki, Balder, King Laufey, and a hand full of Jotun soldiers were welcomed to Asgard by Heimdall. He bowed to Bestla and said, "My Queen, thank you for coming to us in our time of need. King Odin is gravely injured, and both he and Thor are being held hostage at the Throne room."

Bestla looked at Heimdall and said, "My friend, before we proceed, I need to know that Asgard welcomes us as neutral mediators between Asgard and Svartalfheim. I need to be guaranteed safe passage back to our home. I also need a promise that no Asgardian will try to harm us. We come in peace to offer our help as diplomats."

Heimdall walked to a side panel and asked to speak with the highest-ranking member of Odin's council. After waiting for a few minutes, Heimdall was connected to one of the council members who told him, "Do what you think is best, Heimdall. As you may understand, the council cannot come out of hiding as it would risk leaving Asgard without leadership. But if you are sure it is Queen Bestla, then we have no right to stop her from doing as she pleases. In the absence of King Odin, Prince Thor, and Queen Frigga, the succession line would fall to her. We will also guarantee the safety of her companions."

Heimdall informed them of the reply of the members of the council. He escorted Queen Bestla and the Jotuns to the Throne rooms. The battle was on hold as the King's life and Crowned Prince was on the line. No one dared to stop them when they recognized Queen Bestla, who had shifted to appear Asgardian. Even the younger people knew her from pictures in history books. The fighting had stopped as the Warriors Three, and Sif were attempting to negotiate Thor and Odin's release.

The group of Jotun finally reached the throne room. Odin was on the floor with a wound on his chest and unconscious. Thor was unconscious and floating. Both Loki and Balder would have loved to run to Thor and get him out of the magical bindings but knew better than to act on impulse.

Heimdall announced, "Queen Bestla and a delegation from Jotunheim have offered their service as mediators." The warriors three sneered at the Jotuns but said nothing else due to Queen Bestla being with them. Malekieth at first sneered and turned towards the group, thinking he would give them a chance to leave the realm or face the consequences. However, that changed when he saw King Laufey heading towards him with open arms. Malekieth saw his old friend and distant cousin so happy to see him could do no other thing but embrace his fellow monarch.

King Laufey said, "It is good to see you, old friend. I feared that the rumors were true and that your people were no more." Malekieth said bitterly, "It is good to see you too, Laufey, but I do not see how you think you can help. The only thing my people and I have left is revenge." Laufey put a hand on King Melekieth's arm and said, "How many of your people are left, my friend?" The dark Elve responded, "Not enough." Laufey sighed and said, "That might not be the case, Malekieth. I know for a fact that some of your people are living in my realm. There are some others in Alfheim and even more on Sakaar."

Malekeith said, "What do you propose then, that I forgive the Asgardians and the genocide they committed against my people, the destruction of my planet!" Laufey responded, "No, I do not ask you to forget what happened to you and your people. What I suggest is that instead of losing more of your people to revenge, you consider rebuilding your realm. What will you gain from fighting down to your last man? You know the Asgardiand will continue fighting if you kill their King and Prince."

Malekeith took some time to consider it, then said, "But we have nothing, and while we may be able to live in our homeworld, we have no resources or a way to survive." Loki stepped forward, bowed towards Malekeith, and said, "King Malekeith, forgive me for interrupting. I am Crowned Prince Loptr of Jotunheim. I would like to assure you that we would be delighted to become allies with your realm. The realm of Jotunheim lost a lot to the Asgardians. But thanks to the hard work of my father, our Kingdom is now prosperous. If you permit us, we can help you to rebuild. Consider giving your people a chance to thrive once more."

Malekeith smiled at Loki and said, "Ah, to be young again. So much optimism. What would Svartalfheim have to offer Jotunheim in return?" Laufey looked at Malekeith in the eye and said, "Malekeith, you have a lot to offer once your realm is on their feet again. All we would ask of you is to help us to stop The Mad Titan." Malekeith considered it if there was someone that he felt was lower than Odin; it was Thanos. King Laufey added in a low voice, "Cousin, please do not let your people go extinct. Asgard and Odin are not worthed. We are family. I will help you rebuild even if you do not want to involve yourself in defeating the Mad Titan."

Malekeith looked at Laufey and said, "I agree, but I want an agreement of no interference from Asgard as well as a peace treaty." Bestla came forward and hugged Malekeith; she whispered, "Thank you, cousin, I am so happy your people are alive. I wish I could have stopped my husband. I personally will guaranty that you get the agreement in favorable terms." Malekeith looked at her and said, "I know you did what you could, Bestla, now go and tend to your son. I will get the Aether out of your grandson and take it with me once we finish the negotiations. I will need it to rebuild my realm."

Heimdall came forward and bowed towards the monarchs. He said, "If you permit your majesties, I will get the council together to finalize the negotiations. Let's go to the dining hall so you and your men may enjoy some Asgardian hospitality." Malekeith said, "King Odin and Prince Thor will continue to be my hostages until a treaty is signed. However, I would permit one of your healers to put Odin in stasis, so later his life may be saved."

A healer was called to the Throne room. Eir stayed at the side of her King after putting him on stasis to monitor his condition. Thor was left in magical bindings but lowered to the floor. Bestla had to leave the Throne room after checking Odin to participate in the agreements that were to be signed. She made sure to take Gugnir with her to make it clear she was the acting Regent. No one even thought about challenging her right to rule.

Balder, Loki, and their men stayed with Thor and Odin as a neutral party that would guarantee that the hostages were not mistreated. They would also ensure that the Asgardians would not try to free the hostages. Some Svartalfar and Einheard also stayed at the Throne room and the warriors three and lady Sif. Balder and Loki were very concerned for Thor due to the possible consequences of housing an infinity gem in his body. Eir pretend not to know who they were but did not object to their presence by Thor's side. Both Balder and Loki were in their Jotun skin and dressed in traditional Jotun Armor, which consisted of a transparent force field to leave the heritage lines visible.

The warriors three and Sif looked hatefully at the Jotnar that were monitoring Thor. Fandral looked thoughtful after observing the Jotnar. He thought that one of them looked a lot like Loki. Fandral figured out it was probably a brother of Loki. The other Jotun also looked familiar, but he could not figure out why. Sif walked towards Loki and Balder and said in a hateful voice, "Get away from Prince Thor, Frost Giants." Loki and Balder ignored her completely. She yelled, "Did you not hear me, Frost Giants! Get away from the Prince." Some Svartalfar started to approach the disruptive woman. Balder turned to look at her casually and said: "I am glad someone is going to restrain this yelling woman." Sif said, "I am talking to you." Balder pretended to be surprised and said, "I never heard you addressing my brother or me. For your information, my brother is the Crowned Prince of Jotunheim, and I am the fourth Prince of Jotunheim. If you want to talk to us, you must do so respectfully. You already have one realm attacking you. Do you want to offend Jotunheim when we are the once helping you negotiate?" Loki smirked at Sif and said, "My brother is right. I will not allow anyone to disrespect my younger sibling."

Hogun being older and slightly wiser, decided that the peace treaty and Thor's life were more important than his pride; he would bow to the Frost Giants. After bowing respectfully or as respectfully as he could manage, he said, "Your highnesses, please accept our sincere apologies. Lady Sif has been under a lot of pressure, and she worries for our friend Prince Thor. Maybe if we were allowed to stand closer to him." Loki looked at them as if considering it. Ha! as if he would let the idiots three and lady Sif anywhere near Thor while he had the Aether and magical restraints on him. Who knows what they would do in their ignorance, thinking they were helping.

Loki looked at Hogun, and Lady Sif and, in an authoritative voice, said, "No, you may not approach the hostage. My brother and I are here to ensure the safety of your King and Prince. Still, also to guarantee, no one will try to free them before the negotiations are over. If you do not step back, you will force me to have one of my guards restrain you." Sif was going to defy Loki, but Hogun dragged her back to where their friends were waiting. He said, "Sif control yourself if we want to stay with Thor; it will have to be at a distance. Do you want them to throw us out?" Sif huffed but made no further attempts to get closer to Thor.

Loki and Balder sat on the steps to the throne, with Thor slumped in the middle of them. Loki had conjured a pillow to make him more comfortable. They were taking turns to monitor Thor's health and wellbeing. They hoped the negotiations were successful, as they had no plans on letting Thor be hurt if the talks fell through. No, they would fight for the safety of their brother if necessary.

While this was going on, Frigga and Hela were traveling to Vanheim. They had managed to steal one of the space vessels from the military in the confusion of battle. Once they were sure no one was following, Frigga took Hela's hands in hers and asked, "My dearheart, what did Odin do you?" Hela looked at the anguished face of her mother and knew there was no way she had known what Odin did.

Hela sighed and said, "When we were at war with Jotunheim, father found the baby of King Laufey. Since the baby was father's cousin, I told him we had to return the child to his parents as the peace treaty had already been signed. Father refused, and we fought. As I tried to return the baby to his parents, he had the Valkyries attack me. I killed many of them, which I regret, but I had no other choice. However, it was hard to fight while trying to care for a baby. He took advantage of a moment of distraction, took the baby from me, and threatened to kill the child unless I stepped through a portal to Hell, which I did. He has held me, prisoner, since that day."

Frigga was fuming; despite everything, he had never thought her husband to be such a deceiver. A few tears of anger and disappointment fell down her face. She told Hela, "I am sorry, Hela, I've been so blind to Odin's faults. I am afraid I've been a terrible mother to you and your brothers." Hela gave her mother a side-hug and said, "It is not your fault, mother, please do not blame yourself for his errors and lies." Frigga nodded more for Hela's sake than for hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	24. New Lives and The Realm Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about what happens to Frigga and Loki. Also, Bestla has a talk with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H,  
> I appreciate all the reviews. I am sorry I have not responded this week. I have been having a headache all week and is hard to write. Fortunately, this chapter was already written. I will try to catch up this weekend.  
> vonny25

New Lives and The Realm Eternal

The space ship landed in the early hours of the morning in Vanaheim. The officials in charge of processing visitors immediately recognized Queen Frigga and her daughter. They had them escorted to the Palace in a carriage. They were confused as they had thought Hela was dead, but clearly, she was not.

Friga and Hela arrived at the Palace of Innangard and were taken to a private dining room. They were offered pastries and an infusion. Hela and Frigga had just sat down when Freya rushed in, still dressed in her nightgown. Frigga stood, and the sisters embraced. Freya steppe back and looking how disheveled and pale Frigga looked, she said, "Sister, I've not heard from you in a long time. How are you?" Frigga looked at her younger sister and said, "It is a long story, my sister. But my heart is full of joy, as I have discovered that my Hela is alive!" Hela stood, and it was lucky as she had to help her mother lower her aunt to a chair.

The negotiations at Asgard lasted a few hours. The Svartalfar and the Asgardians finally came to an agreement. The Svartalfar would be allowed to leave peacefully and given five space ships filled with essential supplies to take with them. Plus, a significant amount of credits; that they could use to buy things they needed as a token of reparation for the harm done by Asgard.

As a guaranty that the Asgardians would not attack Svartalfheim, they would take three high-ranking nobles with them and returned them once Svartalfheim was sufficiently recovered. They had wanted to take Thor with them. Bestla managed to convince them against the idea, reminding them that Odin most probably would not respect any treaty if he thought Thor was in danger. Besides, the council said that it was not negotiable. The Asgardians also agreed to not interfere with the private affairs of Svartalfheim. They would recognize it as a free Kingdom. The Svartalfar accepted not to attack Asgard or any other realm. Neither party was completely satisfied, but they knew each side had to compromise if they wanted to avoid more deaths on both sides.

Odin and Thor had to be kept at the Throne toom until the Svartalfar space ships were gone together with the goods. The credits were deposited in a Jotunheim financial institution where they would be secure. The last one to leave was Malekeith and his guards.

Malekeith advanced towards Thor and saw the Princes of Jutunheim guarding him. He thought Laufey was lucky for being blessed with four sons. He knew the fourth prince was not a full-blooded Jotun. But who was he to criticize the affairs of others? He looked at the two young men and was able to sense they had a powerful Sedir. He told them, "I am going to safely extract the Aether from Prince Thor. I feel that both of you are powerful mages. As a token of friendship toward your realm, I will teach you how to contain an infinity stone."

Malekeith explained what type of materials were best to contain infinity stones, which ones could be used for temporary containment, and which were suited for long-term containment. He then taught them the necessary words to form the enchantments to extract and contain the stone from Thor, saying that the same enchantments would work on other infinity stones. Thor floated as the infinity stone was removed from his body. Then Malekith lowered him gently and said he would undo the magical bindings once his spaceship was at a safe distance.

As soon as Malekeith walked out of the Throne Room, Odin and Thor were transferred to the healing rooms. Generally, Tyr asked Queen Bestla, "Your majesty, are you staying?" She responded, "I am staying until either my son or grandson awake and can take over governing the realm." King Laufey said, "My sister, I know you are a Queen of the realm, but I do not trust these Asgardians. If you are going to stay here, I would like to take an Asgardian with us as an honored visitor until you decide to leave." Before general Tyr or the council could argue against it, Bestla said, "I need a volunteer to be an honored guest of Jontuheim until I decided to exile myself again." Then looking at Sif, she said, "What about you, my dear, what is your name?" "My name is Sif Tyrdottir." BestIa said, " So you must also be a sister of Heimdal; l believe it would be an excellent opportunity for you to learn about a different realm."

General Tyr looked quite upset, but there was nothing he could do. Sif knowing what her obligations were, said, "I am at your service, my Queen. I will do as you say." Laufey looked at her and said, "Lady Sif, we will give you a half-hour to get what you need." Sif gave a node curtsied and went to get her things.

After eating a generous breakfast, Freya escorted her sister and niece to the family living quarters and assigned each one of them a suite. She also provided them with clothes to wear, saying that later she would have a seamstress take their measures to commission clothes for them. Frigga took her sister's hands in hers and said, "Freya, I have no words to express my gratitude for all that you are doing for Hela and me. I do not desire to cause you and Vanaheim problems for giving us shelter…" Freya said, "Worry not, Frigga, Vanaheim will defend you and Hela to the last warrior. I will contact Freyer to request support from his realm."

Bestla walked to the Biofrost with his brother and the Jotun delegation. She embraced her brother, Loki, and finally, Balder. She called lady Sif to her side and told Balder, "Balder, I entrust you with helping to entertain lady Sif while she is in Jotunheim." Balder smiled and responded, "It will be my pleasure." Sif found it offensive that the Frost Giants dared to name one of their Prince after a dead Asgardian Prince but wisely said nothing.

A week after returning to Jotunheim, while Loki and Sigyn were taking a walk through the gardens, her water broke. She looked at Loki with a look of surprise on her face and said, "Loki, I believe our babies are on their way." Loki looked at her and realized she had gone into labor; without saying a word, he lifted her in his arms and started running towards the healing rooms. Loki yelled at the guards telling them to get out of his way and to tell his mother to meet him at the healing rooms. Sigyn found the behavior hilarious as it was nothing like her calm, collected husband; she could not help herself from giggling.

Byleister saw his brother running with a laughing Sigyn and went to inform his parents. He said, "I am afraid that Loki has lost his mind. He is running through the hallways, carrying Sigyn yelling at the guards to get mother to the healing rooms." Farbauti smiled at his son and said, "Has it occurred to you that most likely, Sigyn has gone into labor?" Byleister said, "I don't think so, mother, she was laughing." Laufey put a hand on Byleistr's shoulder and told him, "My son, you have much to learn about women. Come with us. I think that soon you will have another niece or nephew."

Thor was surprised to wake up in the healing rooms with a strange woman in the room. He asked, "Who are you?" Bestla smiled at Thor and said, "I am Bestla, your grandmother." Thor looked at her and said, "But I thought you were dead." She said, "Yes, I've noticed that is a common belief among the Asgardians. But let me go and get Eir so she can check you." Eir came and checked Thor with the soul forge. She said, "It seems to me like you are in good health Prince Thor. I will have a meal brought to you. If you tolerate it, I will discharge you."

Thor asked his grandmother, "Where are my father and mother?" Bestla said, "Your father is recovering from his wound and has been put into a healing coma, but Eir assures me that he will wake again. I do not know where Frigga is. I have asked. The most that people can tell me is that they have not seen her since Loki's trial." Her grandson asked, "Was Asgard victorious against the Dark Elves." Bestla sighed and told him, "Thor, my child, no, you and Odin were held, hostages. I found out from a Seer and came to your aid with my brother King Laufey. We were able to negotiate for your freedom and the life of your father."

Thor was quiet for a long time. He was not ready to face the truth of his heritage. Instead, he said, "I think that two young men guarded me while I had the Aether and the magical restraints. I was so confused… I thought they were my brothers Loki and Balder, but … they are gone. Were they part of the delegation that came with you?" She said, "Yes, they were the Crowned Prince of Jotunheim and the fourth Prince of Jotunheim that very kindly offered to look over you and Odin to make sure you were not mistreated." Bestla noticed that Thor looked sad when he mentioned Loki and Balder and wondered how he would react if he knew they were alive. But that was not her secret to share.

Eir discharged Thor from the healing rooms. Bestla decided she would stay a few more days to get to know her grandson Thor better and make sure that he was recovered enough to take over the regency. Thor retired to his room after leaving the healing rooms. He had a lot to think about. Why would the realm of Jotunheim help Asgard after the way Asgard treated them? Was his grandmother Jotun and a shapeshifter like Loki? Did that mean that he was part Jotun? Then it hit him. He and Loki were actually related blood. But now his brother, confidant, and best friend was gone forever. Even if he was not dead, why would he ever want to see Thor again after the way he had treated him.

Balder had taken Sir to visit an impressive museum in Utgard. Sif was surprised at how beautiful the city of Utgard was and how kind Prince Balder was. She had thought she would be a prisoner rather than a guest, but the Jotuns had kept their word. Sif was staying at the guest wing of the Palace in a nicely furnished room. The only member of the Royal family that she had regular contact with was Prince Balder. He made an effort to share a meal with her daily and took her on outings several times a week.

Balder was enjoying Sif's company; she found her beautiful and intelligent if a bit prejudice. While walking the museum without thinking, he took her hand. Sif was surprised the Prince had taken her hand. She was slightly scared of suffering Frostbite despite Balder explaining in prior encounters that he would not hurt her unless he purposefully wanted to cause frostbite to someone. Sif looked at their entwined hands and smiled. She wondered how it was possible to find a Jotun so charming. When Balder noticed what he had done, he looked at Sif, and seeing that she was smiling, he said, "Lady Sif, I hope you are enjoying the museum as much as I am enjoying your company." Sif said, "Prince Balder, I find that I enjoy your company as much as the museum."

Balder grinned at Sif. He was about to invite her to a candlelight dinner when one of the Royal guards told him, "Prince Balder, we have received word from the Palace, and your sister-in-law has gone into labor." Balder asked Sif, "Would you like to continue visiting the museum the Royal guards can escort you, or would you prefer to return to the Palace with me?" Sif said, "I will like to return to the Palace."

The Royal family was waiting anxiously at the healing rooms. Only Loki and Farbuati were allowed to accompany Sigyn while she was in labor. Loki was very supportive of his wife and helped her with her breathing while she was having a contraction. Sigyn was not in much discomfort as she was able to regulate her own pain with her Sedir. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few hours, Loki walked to the waiting room. Fer and Jor immediately ran towards him, and he embraced them. He looked at his father and brothers and said, "I am happy to announce that Fer and Jor have two baby brothers. Please come in to meet my baby sons, Narvi and Vali."

Laufey, Helblindi, Byleistr, and Balder followed Loki and his sons to Sigyns room. Fer and Jor approached Sigyn. Fer asked, "Mother, how are you feeling?" Sigyn smiled at the boys and said, "I am feeling well, my sons. Come and sit on the bed with me so you may hold your new brothers." The boys hopped on the bed, and Loki carefully helped Jor and Fer to hold their brothers. Both boys grinned at the babies in their arms. Laufey approached the bed and looked at his new grandsons. He told Sigyn, "Congratulations, Loki and Sigyn, the babies are beautiful!" Balder walked to Sigyn, gave her a hug, and told her, "Congratulations, cousin, Loki is fortunate to have you. You've given him strong sons." Sigyn smiled and responded, "He did help to make them."

Helblindi asked, "Hey Jor, would you let me hold Vali?" Jor giggled and said, "You may hold the baby, but I have Narvi." Fer noticed the logging looks that Byelistr gave Helblindi; he said, " Uncle Byleistr, would you like to hold Vali?" Byleistr smiled and said, "Yes, thank you, Fer." When Loki realizes Sigyn was getting tired, he said, "Sigyn and the babies need some rest. Maybe some of you could help Fer, and Jor get ready for bed." Helblindi and Byleistr volunteered to get the boys to bed. The rest dismissed themselves after hugging Sigyn and Loki.

Two weeks later, Bestla deemed Thor strong enough to take over the regency and felt sure Odin would recover. She wanted to leave before he came out of the healing coma. Bestla loved her son but disapproved of his actions and behavior. She knew that talking with him would solve nothing. Thor assured Bestla he would honor the terms of the treaty with Svartalfheim and convince his father to respect the accord.

Thor had asked questions to his grandmother and learned a great deal about his father and his family. He had a hard time accepting that his father was half Frost Giagiant and him a fourth Jotun. Why had his father always spoke with such hatred of the Jotun? If he had their blood running through his veins. He was planning to ask his father many questions when he awoke.

Balder walked Sif to the Biofrost site; he lowered the magical defenses discretely to permit the Biofrost to enter Jotunheim. He took Sif's hands in his and said, "I bid you a good trip, my lady. If it is acceptable to you, I would like to correspond with you and further our friendship." Sif looked at Balder and said, "In different circumstances, I would have like that. I wish you were Aesir, then my father would let me further our friendship." Balder kissed Sif's cheek; she liked her but not her prejudice. He said, "And I wish you were Jotun, and then maybe my people would not oppose our friendship."

Bestla emerged from the Biofrost, and Sif left. The Biofrost retreated to Asgard. Balder closed the gap in the magical defenses that stopped the Biofrost from opening to Jotunheim. Asgard was unaware that Jotunheim possessed such capacity. A delegation from Jotunheim would be visiting Svartalfheim in the next few weeks to help them set a similar dome. Balder hugged his grandmother and then helped her mount her horse. They galloped together back to the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a comment or review.


	25. Svartalfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his brothers travel to Svartalfheim. Frigga makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments.  
> Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate Christmas.   
> I am posting early because I will be busy tomorrow.

Svartalfheim

Sigyn went with the children to visit her parents while Loki was away with his brothers, making an official visit to Svartalfheim. Many of the Svartalfar scattered through the realms, and Sakaar had returned to help rebuild their home. The population was low but sufficient to repopulate the kingdom with time.

Loki, Helblindi, and Balder were talking with the mages and engineers to help them build a magic dome to stop the Bifrost from opening on their realm. Loki looked at Grendell, the Svartalfar in charge of the project, and said, "I believe that we are going to need a greater power source to keep the dome's energy constant." "I believe you are right, Prince Loki, but at the moment, we lack a generator to use for the dome. All of our power sources are being used for essential activities for civilians."

Helblindi said, "Grendell, it will be Jontunheim honor to provide you with a generator to maintain the dome." Grendell hesitated and said, "I will have to ask my King. I do not know if such expense is in our budget." Balder asked, "Could Jontuheim not loan them one until they have the budget for one?" Loki smiled and said, "That is an excellent idea, we will loan you one, and you can keep it as long as you need." Grendell hesitated, but he knew the dome was essential to prevent a surprise attack from the Aesir. He said, "I would greatly appreciate that our realm will be eternally grateful for your help."

Helblindi spoke to one of the soldiers that were accompanying him and told him to take a ship and go back to Jotunheim to obtain a generator. Loki said, "Grendell, why don't we resume our work once the generator arrives." The engineer agreed. Loki smiled at his brothers and said, "Let's go and see how things are going for Bylesitr."

They found Byleistr talking with a group of architects, artists, and historians. They approached the group when Byleistr saw them. He said, "My brothers come and join me. I was telling Lady Alflyse that Jontuheim will fund the construction of a museum to honor the victims of the Svartalfheim holocaust. It will have a history section, a monument section. We will recover as much of the art that survived the war and display it. Finally, it will be completed with new works of art by the surviving Svartálfar."

Lady Alflyse smiled and said, "Your highnesses, Prince Byleistr's ideas are excellent. He has so much artistic talent. I truly appreciate all the help he is giving us. We also appreciate the generosity of Jontunheim in providing the funding for this project." Helblindi responded, "We are happy to be able to help. As you say, my brother, Byleistr, is quite talented, and I am sure he enjoys the opportunity to contribute to such a worthy project."

Sigyn had been staying with her parents and brother for a couple of weeks when she was told her aunt Freya would be visiting. Freya had contacted her twin Freyr to inform him she needed to see him urgently on a very delicate matter. He asked his sister to come to his realm as he did not want to leave while his daughter and grandchildren were visiting.

Loki and his brothers were eating dinner at their space ship when he received a call from his wife through a holographic projection. She looked at her husband and said, "I need you and Balder to come to Alfheim as soon as possible for an important family matter." Loki asked, "Dearest are the children sick?" She responded, "No, my love, everyone is healthy. But it is not safe to give you any more details over our communicator as the wrong people could intercept it." Balder said, "You are a very mysterious cousin. How soon do you need us? We still have work to do."

Helblindi said, "Loki, Balder, why don't you leave tonight. I will contact you as soon as we receive the generator. There is not much we can do until then." Balder looked at Loki and asked, "Is there a passway between realms that we could use to make things faster." Loki laughed and said, "It will be like old times, Balder, you and I walking through the secret pathways of Yggdrasil. There is one of those paths about a half-hour from here. I believe the opening is about an hour away from the palace of Alfheim." Byleistr said, "Then get going the faster you go, the faster you will come back and inform us of this great mystery." Helblindi, Loki, and Balder rolled their eyes.

Helblindi and Byleistr decide to ride their horse with Loki and Balder up to the passage between realms so that they could take their horses back with them. It was not safe to travel between realms with horses. Loki smiled at Balder and said, "Ready, brother?" As a response, Balder took a step forward and disappeared. Loki quickly followed.

Balder and Loki stayed in their Jotnar forms. It was no secret that Princess Sigyn had married Crowned Prince Loptr of Jotunheim. The citizens were loyal to the royal house and would not betray them to Asgard. Besides, they liked the Jotnar much better than the Asgardians. The Asgardians were all about brute force and conquest and barely tolerated Sedir masters. In contrast, the Jotnar had a deep respect for Sedir. Most Elves could wield Sedir, so it was not hard to understand why they preferred the Jotnar.

Loki could have asked Sigyn to have a carriage send to pick them up but decided against it. It was nice to relax and walk with Balder through the woods like when they had been children. Balder was humming to himself. After a while, Loki asked, "Balder, I was wondering, has your perception of things been negatively affected by being able to see?" Balder responded, "I am getting used to it. Sometimes I need to close my eyes to use my other senses and Sedir to perceive things that my vision cannot detect. But, I would not want to go back to living in darkness."

Loki said, "That I can understand, you know with my experiences it the void and being temporarily blind while Thanos had me." Balder reached out to his brother and put a comforting hand on Loki's back. Loki was much better than when he had first arrived in Jotunheim. He could talk with his loved ones about some of his experiences if it was relevant without breaking down. Loki had not shared everything, but with a selected few. Most of the family knew at least some of it. After a few steps, Balder said, "Brother, I think you understand me better than anyone. I, too, fell into the void once, even if I was lucky enough not to be there long and landed at Midgard." Loki smirked and said, "What a pair we make, a couple of idiots that fell into the void." Balder said, "You offended me, brother; I thought we were some of the wisest people the nine have ever been blessed with." Both Princes laughed good-naturedly.

Finally, Loki and Balder arrived at the Palace of Alfheim. Sigyn was waiting for them. She kissed Loki and hugged Balder. Looking at the pair, she asked, "I want to know, do you trust me?" Loki thought it was a strange question. He responded, "With my life." Balder said, "Why do you ask cousin?" Sigyn said, "It is important; please answer Balder. Do you trust me?" "Of course I do." Responded Balder. Sigyn said, "Then follow me."

Intrigued by Sigyn's behavior, the young men followed. They entered the family living room, and Loki stood there, not knowing what to say. Balder started shaking and felt like running out of the room; only years of training and leading stopped him from doing so. Frigga covered her mouth with her hands and started crying. Loki had never been able to see his mother cry without doing something; he walked towards her, kneeling in front of her, hugged her.

Frigga said, "My son!" Balder observed Frigga and Loki embracing and felt strangely detached from the situation. When Loki realized Balder was not coming forward, he gently removed himself from Frigga and walked towards his brother. He said, "Come, Balder, I am sure mother would like to hug you." Frigga stood up slowly and walked towards Balder; at first, she had not recognized him as the last time he had seen him; he was only a boy. She said, "Balder? Can it be, is it really you?" Balder looked at his mother and said, "It is I, mother."

Balder found himself enveloped in his mother's arms, who was openly sobbing. Balder returned the hug but could not find it in himself to weep. Loki hugged both his mother and brother, with tears running down his face. Eventually, Frigga stopped sobbing, Loki and Balder went to sit with her on one of the couches.

Frigga used her hands to hold on to the hands of Loki and Balder. Looking at Hela, she stood up and walked towards her; she said, "Come Hela, let me introduce you to your brothers." Balder said, "What! we have a sister?"Frigga said, "Yes, let me introduce you to Hela, Odin's and I firstborn." Balder stood up, looked at his sister, and said, "Hello Hela, I am Balder Laufeyson, the youngest of mother's son's and the fourth Prince of Jotunheim." Hela advanced and said, "It is nice to meet you, little brother. You will have to tell me how a Prince of Asgard ended up being a Prince of Jotunheim." Balder smiled.

Loki stepped forward to introduce himself by saying, "Princess Hela, I am Loptr Loki Laufeyson Crowned Prince of Jotunheim. I am the second youngest son of Queen Frigga, and we can either consider each other cousins or siblings as you prefer." Hela offered her hand to Loki, which he kissed. Hela chuckled and said, "Since the reason I ended up imprisoned in Hell was trying to defend you, I am claiming you as my brother." Loki said, "As you wish, sister, and I am interested in hearing that story sometime."

Freyer interrupted and said, dinner will be ready in one hour. Why don't we let Frigga and her children catch up with each other until then." Sigyn walked up to Loki and asked in a low voice, "Are you going to be okay, love?" He kissed her and said, "I will be. I'll see you and the children at dinner." Once Sigyn walked out, Frigga said, "I am a grandmother?" Loki smiled proudly and said, "Indeed, mother, Sigyn and I are married, and the proud parents of four boys." Frigga hugged Loki and said, "I am sorry, Loki, I've missed so much of your life."

Hela said, "Well, mother, it is not like you did that on propose; after all, Odin did impression you." Loki yelled angrily, "He did what! I am going to kill him!" Hela said, "Get in line, little brother; the kill belongs to me." Frigga said, "Lets, talk about something else. I do not want to talk about my children committing Patricide even if Odin deserves that sentiment." Turning towards Balder, Frigga said, "You are very quiet, dearheart. Do you have nothing to say? after us being apart for so long. Balder, I thought you dead, and I never stopped mourning you. Why have you been hiding from us?"

Balder had a faraway look. He said, "I could not reach out to you because my supposed accident was an assassination attempt by Tyr. I have no proof other than my intuition. I believe Odin was the one that gave the order and used my brother as a scapegoat." Loki noticed how upset Balder seemed and threw an arm across his brother's shoulders. Balder took a deep breath and attempted to smile at Loki, but it looked more like a grimace. Balder continued, "I did not reach out because I did not know who I could trust, and because I knew I was a shame to the Royal family being blind. If you wanted to find me, mother, why did you not ask Heimdall, or why did you not scry for me? I was only a child, but none of the adults that were supposed to protect me did!"

Loki noticed how upset his brother was. He had not known how angry Balder was with their mother. He felt he had neglected his duty as an older brother. He started massaging Balders back and told him, "I am here for you, brother, never doubt I love you." Balder put his hand on Loki's leg, trying to ground himself, and, after a couple of breaths, said, "I am sorry that was uncalled for."

Frigga went and kneeled by Balder and said while holding his hands in hers, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Balder. It is I who is sorry. You are right, I should have moved heaven and earth to find you, and I would have if I had any doubt that you were dead. It is no excuse, but I honestly thought you dead, Balder. I thought… that a beast had devoured your body. I was given only the remains of your bloodied clothes and shoes. That is all we had to put on the funeral pyre, together with some of your personal belongings. I am sorry, my son, that your father so blinded me. I am sorry I left you to suffer."

Frigga stood up and walked to the closest chair, where she let herself fall and buried her face in her hands, crying and saying to herself, "I have failed all of my children." Hela enveloped her mother in a hug and said, "No, mother, it is Odin who had lied and failed you and his children." Loki was hugging Balder and running a hand through his hair while Balder cried. While sobbing, he told Loki, "I truly did not know I was this angry Loki." Loki responded, "It is okay, Balder. No one is judging you. You have a right to be angry. The Norn's know I have no right to judge you for your anger. I have you, brother; you are safe."

Once Balder calmed down, he went and kneeled in front of his weeping mother, took her hands, and said, "Mother, please forgive me. I did not know I had all that anger inside of me. Please look at me, see there is nothing to be sad about. Good things have happened to me. Among them, I am no longer Blind." Frigga looked at his son and, for the first time, realize Balder could actually see her. She hugged him and said, "Oh, Balder, that is such wonderful news!"

The family continued talking. Balder said, "Hela, my sister, let me tell you how I ended up being a Prince of Jotunheim and the son of King Laufey. You see, our grandmother took me to live in Jotunheim, where I was welcomed by her brother King Laufey. Eventually, he decided to make me a Prince of the realm and adopted me as his and Queen Farbuati son. I am honored to call myself their son and serve as a Prince of Jotunheim. I would have it no other way as one day I will serve under my Brother Loki, who has earned my undying loyalty." Looking at his mother, he added, "Mother, that does not mean that I consider you any less my mother or that I love you any less. As Loki once told me, there is nothing wrong with having two mothers." Frigga gave him a watery smile and said, "I know my child, nor do I love you any less."

A few minutes before dinner, Sigyn came to introduce hers and Loki's sons to Frigga, who cried tears of joy while embracing her grandchildren. She also embraced Sigyn and thanked her for taking care of Loki, to which Sigyn responded that it was Loki who took care of her.

At dinner, Loki and Balder listened while their mother, aunt, and uncle discussed their fears regarding Asgard trying to take Frigga and Hela back by force to impression them. Loki said, "I think Jotunheim might be able to offer some help. But I must consult with my father before I can disclose the way we can help you." Balder said, "Loki, I do not know how much time Alfheim and Vanaheim have before Odin decides to attack. Do you think maybe we could travel through the branches of Yggdrasil to ask father?" Loki thought about it and said, "You are right, Balder. Let us get a few hours of rest, and then we will go back to Svartalfheim where we can establish safe communications with father."

When Frigga woke up the next morning, her sons were already gone, so she spent the day at the gardens talking to Sigyn and playing with her grandchildren. Jor and Fer, who were loving, caring children, accepted her readily and happily, including her in their games. She also had a chance to hold the babies Vali and Narvi. She thought Loki's children were absolutely perfect. She told Sigyn, "My dear, I am so happy that you and Loki have found happiness with each other. I have no words to thank you for accepting and loving the children he brought to your union." Sigyn said, "Aunt Frigga, you have nothing to thank me for. I love Fer and Jor as if they were my own. I consider it a privilege to have the opportunity to be their mother." Frigga hugged Sigyn, understanding perfectly well what she meant as she felt the same way regarding Loki and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, please take a moment to write a comment or leave a Kudo.


	26. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotunheim makes beneficial alliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I apologize for the delay in posting. I have been under the weather for almost two weeks.   
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos.  
> vonny24

Stronger Together.

Loki and Balder returned to Svartalfheim at midday and went to the spaceship. When Helblindi saw them, he said, "We did not expect you to come back so fast. Come and eat with us." With difficulty, Byleistr waited until his brothers sat down and started filling their plates. He asked, "Tell me, what was the emergency?" Helblindi said, "Byleistr!" "It's okay, Helblindi. We are planning to share as this family matter actually has turned into an opportunity to unite the realms."Responded Loki.

After taking a bite of his food and chewing, Balder said, "We saw our mother Frigga, and it turns out we have an older sister named Hela." Helblindi asked, "Is that going to cause problems with Asgard?" Loki responded, "Yes, and no. Odin imprisoned mother after I was banished. Unknown to all, Hela, the firstborn of mother and Odin, was also incarcerated. They managed to escape during the attack by the Svartalfar. They went to seek help from aunt Freya who then took them to Alfeim to ask help from King Freyer. That is when Sigyn got involved. I think we should help Alfheim and Vanheim establish a magic dome to stop the unauthorized use of the Bifrost from Asgard. We are concerned that Odin will attempt to take mother and Hela by force. That would rapidly deteriorate into a war as King Freyer and Queen Freya are willing to fight for them to the last soldier if necessary."

That night Loki and Balder explained the situation to King Laufey through the holographic communicator. He told them he would contact King Freyer and Queen Freya and invite them to Jotunheim to see if an alliance could be formed. The brothers had to wait for one more day for the generator to arrive. Loki, Helblindi, and Balder helped four local mages to get the magical dome up and going. The generators would feed the barrier enough energy to keep the magic active with the mages' monthly maintenance.

The brothers returned to Jotunheim and were informed by Sigyn that her father and aunt would be visiting within the next week. That night Sigyn and Loki were looking out of their bedroom window. Loki said, "I wish mother would come when Freyer and Freya come to discuss the alliances." Sigyn kissed his temple and told him, "I suggested that, but aunt Frigga did not want to leave Hela alone. We did not thinking prudent for Hela to visit as the last time she was here; she was the executioner of Odin in the Asgard-Jotunheim war." Loki hugged Sigyn and placed his check o Sigyn's head. He understood the reasoning behind it but wished it could be different.

Loki took his son's Jor and Fer on an outing as he did not want them to feel neglected because of the baby's. He thought a visit to the healing springs with an outdoor meal would be fun. Loki watched his son's splash in the pool. He dived and tickled their feet. When he emerged, he hugged them, the children laughed and splashed him. Later they sat under a tree eating. Fer said, "Father, why do you have two mothers?" He smiled at his boys and responded, "The same as you, my children. Your birth mother was Angrboda, who died years ago. Your adoptive mother is Sigyn, who loves you as if you had been born to her."

After a few minutes, Jor asked, "Father, how did Angrboda die?" Loki tried to word his response carefully, "My sons, your mother was Midgardian. Both your mother and I were very young when we had you. At the time, I did not realize how frail human life could be. I was away when your mother died. I am not sure what happened to her. What I do know is that Odin took advantage of the opportunity to steal you from me. That is something that I will never forgive him for." The boys noticed how distressed their father looked, they hugged him, and Fer said, "But now we are together."

Loki hugged his sons and then started tickling them, they ran, and he chased after them. When they became bored with that game, Loki took their training swards and knives from his dimensional pocket. He patiently helped them master the basics of handling weapons. Lokigenerally preferred to take his sons away from the Palace for training. It seemed to upset his parents even if they did no voice their displeasure. He understood their points of view, but he wanted to give his son all possible advantages, including the capacity to defend themselves.

Later that week, the Defense Council of Jotunheim met with King Freyer and Queen Freya. Since it was meant to be an alliance between realms, King Laufey was also present. After talking about the possible benefits of creating agreements between the empires, Helblindi summarized, "My father King Laufey, King Freyer, Queen Freya, and esteemed members of the council. I believe that making treaties of mutual defense would benefit all of our realms. Asgard is the least of the threats we are currently facing. Thanos, the Mad Titan, will be invading Yggdrasil soon. As you all know, he intends to banish half of the universe. The only way for us to defeat him is to stand united as one. We will help Alfheim and Vanaheim set protective domes on your planets in a show of good faith. We would like for you to consider joining the alliance we already have with Svartalfheim. Additionally, we have other collaborations with planets outside of Yggdrasil, but they are mostly trading and cultural agreements."

King Freyer said, "I do not have to think about it; the Svartalfar and the Ljoalfar are sister races. It is proper for us to enter into mutual defense agreements as we never again want to see them defeated." Queen Freya said, "If my brother is willing to make such an agreement, I am too. Could Jotunheim facilitate the agreement dialogue?" Loki responded, "I will call King Malekeith later today to see when he will be able to visit with us."

Two weeks later, King Laufey was sitting with his two oldest sons, enjoying a cup of wine in his private study. He said, " My sons, I am very proud of you. Thanks to your efforts, we have been able to consolidate alliances with three other realms. I believe it is time to see if it is possible to establish a coalition with Midgard." Loki smiled at Laufey with affection and said, "Father Midgard is a complicated realm. Odin and Heimdall keep a close eye on it. Besides, they have many different kingdoms on their planet. I am not sure how we would be able to establish a dialog with that realm."

King Laufey sipped his wine and thought about the difficulties they would have to reach out to Midgard. He said, "Loki and Helblindi, you have your hands full with the Defense Council, and helping our allies to establish their own defenses. I am going to ask Balder and Byleistr to travel to Midgard and see if there is a possibility of forming an alliance."

In Asgard, Thor had no choice but to assume the regency as Odin had only been out of the medical coma for a week before undergoing the Odin sleep. He wished he had studied harder as he finally realized running a realm involved more than being a strong warrior and wielding his hammer how Thor wanted Loki by his side. He was sure his brother would know what to do. He had to content himself with having Lady Sif and the warriors three helping him to the best of their abilities. He was pleasantly surprised by the help that Lady Sif was able to give him.

When Odin finally came out of the Odin sleep, Thor requested permission to visit Midgard. Odin reluctantly allowed Thor to go to Midgard with the condition that he would be back within a week. Thor excitedly went to see Jane. However, things did not go as planned. Jane told Thor that she could no longer have a long-distance relationship with him. Nothing that Thor said changed her mind. With a heavy heart, Thor went back to Asgard.

Sif had always loved Thor and saw an opportunity to gain his heart now that the mortal had dumped him. She was very supportive of him and listened patiently to his mopping, sure that Thor eventually would see her. Thor, for his part, was feeling very lonely. He missed Loki and his mother. His father had refused to tell him what had happened to his mother. It caused a reef in their relationship. Finally, one night after a feast, Thor gathered enough courage to kiss Lady Sif. Their relationship progressed rapidly after that as they built on the strong friendship they already enjoyed.

Balder and Bylseistr decided to explore the different continents of earth to see who it would be best to reach out to. They had thought about contacting the United Nations but then learned about the Sokovia accords and decided against it. It was while they were exploring the African Continent that they came across the Kingdom of Wakanda. They reached out and secured a meeting with King T'Challa after getting approval from their father.

Balder and Helblindi were dressed in formal Royal attire. Still, they kept their Midgardian forms to meet with the Royals of Wakanda. They were first greeted by the female warriors and escorted to the throne room. King T'Challa was standing up. He said: "Welcome to the Kingdom of Wakanda." Balder and Byleistr offered a half vow, and then Balder said, "Thank you for your warm welcome and for agreeing to meet with us. My name is Balder, and I am the fourth Prince of Jotunheim. This is my brother Byleistr the third Prince of Jotunheim. We have come to your kingdom at the request of our father, King Laufey of Jotunheim, to see if we can establish mutually beneficial agreements."

King T'Challa proceeded to introduce his mother, his sister, and the members of his council. Throughout the next two hours, Balder and Byleistr spoke about Jotunheim and answered questions regarding their realm. They took a half-hour break for refreshments and then continued talking. Balder and Byleistr explained about Thanos and his intention for the universe. They also explained why they feared he would first target Midgard as it was at the center of Yggdrasil.

King T'Challa offered accommodations for the Princes of Jotunheim. He invited them to tour their kingdom while he and his council decided their next step.

Balder and Byleistr enjoyed traveling through Wakanda for the next week. They were very impressed with the level of technology they had. King T'Challa invited them to return in a month, by which time they would have an answer for them. Balder and Byleistr extended an open invitation to their realm.

Balder and Byleistr continued their exploration of earth and returned to Wakanda a month later. They had more meetings with King T'Challa and his council. King Laufey, Loki, and Balder participated in some of the sessions through a holographic intergalactic communicator. Wakanda decided to enter a cultural agreement with Jotunheim and an agreement to help defend the nine realms against Thanos. The Queen Mother and Princess said they would be interested in visiting Jotunheim soon.


	27. King Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangrock is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I appreciate the comments.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> As always, I appreciate comments and constructive criticism.  
> vonny25

Chapter 27

King Thor

Odin was feeling tired and old. He felt his energy diminishing rapidly. Not having his wife with him was very difficult for him. He decided it was time to have Thor ascend to the Throne. He called Thor to his private study and offered him a glass of Alfheim wine. He then asked him to take a seat and said, "My son, the time has come for you to ascend to the Throne. It is becoming more than what I can handle in my weakened state." Thor looked at his father and could not deny that he looked old and tired. He responded, "As you wish, father, but would it be possible to wait until mother returns? I would like to have her with me on such an important day." The All-father sighed and said with a tired voice, "I am sorry, Thor, but I do not know when your mother will be returning from her trip, nor do I know how to reach her. We are going to have to proceed without her." Thor asked, "Why did mother leave?" Odin said, "I think she did not approve of the just punishment of Loki, but she did not say." Thor inclined his head in deference to his father and decided he would take care of the situation once he was King.

Sif and the warriors three helped to get everything ready for the coronation of Thor. The nobles and the commoners gathered to witness Thor's coronation for the second time, hoping that nothing would go wrong this time. The nobles and the warriors were certain nothing could go wrong with the jotun runt exiled and hopefully dead.

Thor walked confidently through the Throne room while the attendees cheered enthusiastically. He kneeled at the foot of the stairs that went up to the Throne. Odin said, "Thor, my only son, the day has come for you to take your place as King of Asgard and protector of the nine realms. Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" "I swear." "An do you swear to preserve the peace, "I swear." "Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" "I swear." Responded Thor. Odin said, "Then, on this day, I Odin All-Father proclaim you, King of Asgard."

The crowd cheered loudly, and then the nobles and warriors came to swear their fidelity to Thor. Odin was beaming proudly at Thor. The only one he considered worthy among his many children. In the excitement, no one noticed that the Sedir scholars and wielders had not come forward to swear their fidelity to Thor. No one had taken the time to invite them to the celebrations. It was an oversight that would be very costly for Asgard.

The Sedir Scholars and wielders felt their position in the Kingdom was no longer secure. As a good friend of Loki, Amora used an Astral projection to reach him and request asylum for her and others in Jotunheim. She had realized he was the Crowned Prince of Jotunheim during the Dak Elve invasion.

The situation of his friends and colleagues worried Loki, he went to talk to his father. Loki found King Laufey walking through the gardens with his mother. He approached his parents and said, "Good evening, Mother, Father." Farbuati smiled at Loki and kissed his cheek. King Laufey placed a hand on one of his shoulders and said, "Come walk with us, son, and tell us what is on your mind. You look worried." Loki hid his surprise. It never ceased to amaze him how entuned his father was to his moods. Odin had always been oblivious to him, even when he tried to seek counsel from him directly. While it seemed Laufey knew what he wanted even before he spoke.

Loki said, "Father, I received a disturbing visit from one of my good friends and colleague from the Asgardian Academy of Sedir. She tells me Thor was crowned King a few days ago. The Sedir representatives were not invited to the coronation or to swear fidelity to the new regimen. They feel like they are no longer protected or wanted in Asgard and are asking for Asylum in Jotunheim." Laufey thought it would be good to increase Sedir masters and scholars in his realm but wanted to leave the decision to Loki.

Laufey told Loki, "My son, I will support whatever decision you take. Tell me, what would you like to do?" Loki said, "I believe the best idea would be to offer jobs to them at the Jotunheim Sedir Academy of that way, it will not be as obvious. The ones without academic qualifications can be offered jobs that fit their qualifications. If some of them find the weather in Jounheim too harsh, we can see if some of our allies would be interested in offering them employment." Farbuati smiled at her son and said, "That is an excellent idea, my son."

Over the next couple of months, most Sedir scholars and masters left Asgard without anyone in a position of command, even noticing. Without Frigga's and Loki's support, no one was interested in their affairs. They had become invisible to the realm. It was a bit harder for the few warrior mages of the Kingdom to leave but not excessively, as they had lost their commander with Loki. They finally decided to present their resignation as a group. Tyr was happy to accept their resignation and finally rid himself of the cowardly warriors that preferred to use tricks instead of fighting honorably as warriors should. The warriors found positions without problems at the Jotunheim warrior mage division.

Mimir felt static at the amount of Sedir users that Jotunheim was gaining. Many of them were highly trained and able to teach Sedir at the academy. Loki and Helblindi hoped many of them would make their permanent home at Jotunheim. Hopefully, the mages would find romantic interest within the realm small born. Increasing the Kingdom's Sedir genetic pool. Only a few were unable to tolerate the weather, and Loki was able to find them positions at Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Vanaheim. Even a couple of Sorcerers emigrated to Wakanda, where their skills were tressured.

Surtur realized something was going on in Asgard; over the past few months, the amount of Sedir had decreased considerably. He thought it would be the best time to attack. After all, he had many debts to settle with Odin, realm destroyer. The Realm Ethernal was sleeping when tremors started shaking it. Some of the first ones to wake up were Thor and Odin. Thor was not sure what was happening. He ran to his father's chambers to see if his father had any idea of what was going on. Thor found Odin dressed in Armor. When Odin saw Thor, he told him, "Rangrock has started." Thor said, "How is that possible? I thought it was foretold that Loki would be the one to start it. He is not even in the realm. "

Odin sighed. He was unsure what had happened, but he knew somehow Loki was involved, even if indirectly. The how escaped him. He had thought that by removing Loki's Sedir, he had prevented Rangrock. He wondered if killing him would have been a better option or if he would have simply accelerated the events. Odin put a hand on Thor's shoulder. Looking at him in the eye, said, "Son, he does not need to be directly involved to initiate Ragnarock. Even one of his indirect actions might have initiated it." Thor said, "I am going to organize the defense of the realm." Odin told him, "Also, make sure to get the civilians off the realm, send them to Vanheim and Alfheim just in case we cannot prevent the destruction of our realm."

Thor ordered Tyr to get the army ready to fight Surtur. He commanded the warriors three and Sif to organize the civilians' evacuation. Heimdall attempted to open the Biofrost to send the first group of civilians to Vanaheim and was surprised to find it blocked. He tried to open the Bifrost to Alfeim with the same results. Sif ran to inform Thor, who said to try Midgard.

In Jotunheim, Balder waked up shaking. He summoned his Armor and ran to find Loki. Balder did not even stop for the guards at Loki's wing. He ran right into Loki's room and yelled, "Loki! Wake up!" That got both Loki and Sigyn up. Loki rubbed his eyes and said in a resigned tone, "What is it? Balder." "Rangrock has started, Loki! We must do something, or it will be the end of the nine realms. Sigyn and Loki jumped out of bed and summoned their Armors. Sigyn ran to the nursery and made sure the nannies and guards would keep her children safe. Then she went to the Defense Council Meeting room.

Helblindi had been woken up by one of the Royal Guards, saying that there were urgent messages from Vanheim and Alfheim. He had summoned his Armor and went to answer the calls. He got to the Council Room at the same time as Balder, Loki, and Sigyn. They entered the Defense Council meeting room and found the holographic images of King Frey and Queen Freya. They informed them that Asgard had attempted to attack them via the Bifrost. Balder shared his vision regarding Rangrock. They ultimately decided to sent warships to Asgard to either defend their realms or help stop Rangrock. Svartelheim was informed, and they agreed to participate in the combined force.

Loki, Helblinid, and Balder left the planet on warships to help coordinate the efforts of their allies and their own army. Sigyn and Byleistr were left to organize the armed forces that remained at Jontuheim. In the worst-case scenario, evacuate it if Rangrock could not be stopped. King Laufey and Queen Farbuai also stayed at Jotunheim and would oversee all aspects of the operation. Bestla was charged with taking care of Loki's and Sygin's children. She swore she would keep them safe at all cost.

Asgard was in chaos with desperate civilians trying to escape the destruction and fires. The Einherjar were valiantly trying to fight Surtur, contain the fires, and evacuate the civilians. This was the situation that the Jotunheim and their ally's warships encountered when entering The Realm Eternal ski. Balder was chosen to contact Heidmall and offer help. Heimdall took the call at the Bifrost observatory. He said, "This is Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost. What do you want?" "This is Prince Balder of Jotunheim. I call to offer the help of Jotunheim and its Allies to attempt to stop Ragnarok." Heimdall knew General Tyr -his stepfather- had already fallen in battle. King Thor, Odin, and the warriors three fought Surtur while his half-sister Lady Sif was attempting to evacuate the civilians. Heimdall had opened the Biofrost to Midgard but found that they could only send two people at the time. Wakanda had helped the Earth security council limit the number of people that could come through the Biofrost to ensure Midgard's safety.

Heimdall said, "We need help with the evacuation of Civilians." Balder said, "Do we have the authorization to approach the Rainbow Bridge for this propose?" "You do." Said Heimdall. Four ships approached the Biofrost, with the rest of them staying close by. The three Princes came out of their spaceship and walked towards the Bifrost to evaluate the situation. They found Hela descending from the warship from Vanheim. She approached them and said, "Hello, little brothers and cousin." Balder asked, " What are you doing here, sister? I thought we were defending you and mother." She said, "Well, aunt Freya has no heirs and has made me the Crowned Princess of Vanheim, plus this is not about Asgard attacking us. Mother had a vision and told me this is Rangrock, but she believes it can be stopped."

Heimdall saw the four Royals approaching and allowed himself to feel hope for The Realm Eternal. When they came, he inclined his head and said, "Your highnesses. We would greatly appreciate help with evacuating our civil population." Loki said, "We will do that, but tell me, where is King Thor?" Heimdall said, "He is fighting Surtur together with the warriors three and Odin All-Father." Looking at Helblindi, Loki said, "Brother would you mind coordinating the evacuation of civilians while Balder and I see if we can help in the fight against Surtur." Helblindi did not like the idea of Loki fighting such a dangerous opponent but understood the necessity, as he was one of the best warriors that Jotunheim had to offer. He said, "Go, my brother but please be careful." Balder said, "I am going with Loki." Hela said, "I am coming too, I am one of the best warriors of the nine realms." She did not even bother to acknowledge any of the Asgardians.

Helblindi was approached by Sif, and together they started coordinating the evacuation of civilians in conjunction with the commanders of Svartheilm and Alfheim. Sif had to put her pride aside to work with Frost Giants and Dark Elves. She was able to do so to help save the people of Asgard. Loki, Balder, and Hela rushed towards the battle with Surtur, accompanied by Heimdall, who had left his apprentice Skrull to guard the Observatory. No-one stopped the group as they were accompanied by Heimdall and most people still remembered the Jotuns had helped once before in their time of need.

Loki and Balder were horrified when they saw Thor fly to attack Surtur with Mjolnir. Surtur hit Thor with his fiery sword, and he started falling. Almost simultaneously, Loki and Balder raised their hands to slow down the fall of Thor. They ran to where he was falling. Hela ran to get the Eternal flame and raise the warriors of old to help stop Rangrock. She was successful and commanded them to attack Surtur.

All Thor knew was pain. Surtur had managed to perforate one of his eyes. He felt someone place ice on his eye and burned cheek. He tried to get up as he wanted to keep fighting. He felt arms restraining him and the voice of Loki speaking softly to him. "Thor, you need to calm down. There is nothing more you can do at this point. Your injuries are too serious for you to continue." Thor asked in a tired voice, "Loki?" "Yes, it is I, brother, and Balder is also with me." Balder said, "Hello, Thor" Thor did not know if he should be panicking. He took a deep breath and asked, "Am I in Valhalla?" Balder said, "What is it with you and Loki asking if you have died when you are being rescued. Thor, you are not dead, just calm down, and we will get you to safety."

Loki communicated with Helblindi over the twin bond and asked him to send a rescue team for Thor. It was no other than Lady Sif that showed up to rescue Thor. Balder and Loki had bandaged both his eyes and placed ice on his burns. Balder said, "Lady Sif, take Prince Thor to the Royal Jotunheim warship. My brother Helblindi has given orders to the healers to treat him." Sif said, "Why,` not the Vanheim warships, that would be a better place …" Loki said, "Quiet Sif, take our brother to the Jotun warship if you know what is good for you. Do you think that either Balder or I would put Thor in harm's way?" Sif said, "Loki?" "Yes, now go, you are wasting precious time," Sif said nothing else and left. Not trusting her completely, Balder put a mild compulsion on her that would have her follow their directions. He wondered what he had seen in her in the first place.

Hela was attacking Surtur to the best of her ability ridding her newly resurrected wolf. Odin had borrowed Gugnir from Thor to fight Surtur. Loki and Balder decided to use ice magic to try to stop Surtur. It helped, to some degree, but it was not enough. That gave Odin an idea. Odin flew towards Surtur. He spared one last look towards his three children that were valiantly fighting the executor of Rangrock. He allowed himself to feel a moment of regret for what could have been. Then with firm determination, Odin adopted his Jotun form. With Gugnir, he perforated Surtur's skull and jumped in, he froze the monster from the inside out. Loki and Balder poured their ice magic on Surtur aiding Odin's efforts. Finally, Surtur crumbled into fragments of ice that Hela rapidly melted. Rangrock had been stopped. Those present saw Odin's body disintegrate to light and ascend.

Hela decided it was time for the army of the undead to take their rightful place in Valhalla. She raised her arms and said:

Warriors of old go and see your father

Warriors of old go and see your mother and

your Brothers and Sisters

There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning

Warriors of old, they do call to you

They bid you take your place among them in the halls of Valhalla

Where thy enemies have been vanquished

Where the brave shall live Forever

Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death.

When Hela lowered her arms, the undead warriors' bodies and the wolf transformed into light and ascended to the ski. Loki and Balder walked towards Hela, who had a few tears in her eyes. She said, "I will miss that wolf." Hela felt her brothers' arms on her shoulders, and the three of them started walking towards the ships.

Loki and Balder went to find Thor. Thor was in the healing room of the royal ship. Helblindi discovered his brother's at Thor's bedside. He told them, "Brothers stay with King Thor. I know how much he means to you. I will coordinate with our allies the aid efforts." Balder and Loki looked at him with thankful and relieved looks. Loki hugged him and said, "Thank you, Helblindi. I could not have asked the Norns for a better twin brother." Helblindi said, "Nor could have I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a comment or Kudo. They mean a lot to me.


	28. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed talks take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I appreciate all of the comments and Kudos.  
> I hope you enjoy the following chapter.  
> vonny25

Reunions

The Jotnar and their allies rejoiced in having help stop Rangrock. They decided to stay for a few days to help the civilian population as most of Asgard's buildings had been burned. They set field hospitals to treat the injured and kitchens to feed the people who had lost all. Fortunately enough, the weather was good, and the Asgardians could sleep outdoors.

Loki and Balder decided to combine their efforts to heal Thor's burned and pierced eye. They first asked the healers to sedate him as they did no want Thor's stormy Sedir to interfere in the healing. Then they poured their magic into Thor. It took them about five hours, but they were successful in their efforts. Helblindi was alarmed when he felt his twin brother's severe fatigue and returned to the Royal warship at once.

Helblindi walked into Thor's room to find his two brothers pale and sweating. He said, "Do I even want to ask what you two are up to? I can feel your Sedir is spent." Loki smiled at his twin brother and said, "Do not be upset with us, Helblindi; we could not let Thor loose an eye when it was in our power to restore it." Helblindi sighed. He knew he would do the same for any of his family members. He smiled at them and said, "I understand, brothers. I will go and get you sustenance so you can recover your strength; after that, you should sleep."

Hela called her mother and aunt to let them know Rangrock had been averted. She also informed Frigga of the death of Odin. Frigga decided to return to Asgard as she was still the Queen Mother. Frigga did not know how to feel about the death of Odin. After thousands of years of living together, there was some affection between them. However, Odin had lied to her for centuries regarding Hela and Balder. He had abused his power over Loki and had imprisoned her illegally. To top it all, he had harmed her grandchildren. She knew she would shed some tears for him, but overall she felt relieved that he was gone.

Balder and Loki took turns looking over Thor, who was in a healing coma, to make sure all of his injuries healed correctly. Both Balder and Loki knew that otherwise, Thor would not listen to the healers and get back to work before he was fully recovered. They could not precisely blame him as they would do the same. But since he was not awake to decided, they did what they thought was in his best interest.

Loki had joined Helblindi. They were discussing the core stability of Asgard after the damaged that Surtur had inflicted. It seemed some repairs would have to be done as soon as possible if they did not want the realm to fall apart. While having this meeting, Loki spotted Frigga and excused himself discreetly to greet his mother.

Frigga smiled when he saw Loki walking towards her, opened her arms to him, and embraced him. The onlookers were surprised to see Queen Frigga embracing a Frost Giagiant. They were even more surprised when he kissed her cheek, and Queen Friga responded by kissing his forehead. Frigga started walking with Loki and said, "My son, thank you for coming to help Asgard even after how it has treated you." Loki responded, "Mother, it was not about Asgard but about averting Rangrock as it would affect all of the realms." Frigga answered, "Thank you anyway, Loki. Now tell me, how is Thor? Hela tells me he is being treated by your healers."

Loki looked at Frigga affectionately and said, "Thor is as well as can be expected. He is currently in a healing coma, and Balder and I have been taking turns caring for him. The healers tell us he should make a full recovery. Let me take you to him. He is at the Royal warship of Jotunheim." Helblindi saw Loki walking with whom he thought must be Queen Frigga and decided to introduce himself.

Helblindi approached Frigga and Loki. Loki smiled at Helblindi and told Frigga, "Mother, let me introduce you to my twin brother, Crowned Prince Helblindi of Jotunheim." Frigga smiled at Helblindi. She was surprised at how much he looked like Loki. Helblindi smiled at her, gave her a half-bow, kissed her hand, and said, "It is nice to meet you, Queen Frigga. My brother's speak very highly of you." Frigga said, "The pleasure is mine Prince Helblindi. I thank you for your aid to Asgard. You and Loki look so much alike!" Loki chuckled and said, "Mother, how could you possibly confuse your favorite son with someone else!" Frigga hit his shoulder playfully and told him, "Oh, shut up Loki!"

Frigga entered the room where Thor was being cared for and saw Balder was at his bedside. She approached Balder and said, "Hello, my child, thank you for helping Asgard and Thor." Balder stood up, kissed the cheek of Frigga, and said, "Well, it is not like I could let the oaf go blind if I could help prevent it, and I did not come here to help Asgard but to attempt to avoid Rangrock. After all, Jotunheim would be affected by such an event. As a Prince of that realm, I must keep it safe." Frigga looked at Balder sadly. She realized he honestly did not care about Asgard.

Frigga sat by Thor and looked at him; she was surprised at how advanced the healing arts of Jotunheim were. It seemed he would heal completely. He was lucky his brothers cared for him so much. Asgardian treatment could not have done as much for him, especially with the realm being in shambles.

Balder and Loki felt confident leaving Frigga to care for Thor and went to see what they could help with. They found Helblindi, and Loki asked, " Brother, has it been decided what to do regarding the repairs the structure of Asgard needs?" Helblindi said, "It seems the engineers know what needs to be done, but at this point, Asgard does not have the resources to perform the repairs. I believe Jotunheim and Alfheim can help, but it is unclear if the Asgardian's are willing to incur such debt with our realms."

Loki thought about it and said, "Tell us the details, and Balder and I can present it to Frigga and Thor; ultimately, they are the ones that must decide. I think if we stipulate exactly what we expect in exchange for our help, it will be easier for the Aesiri to accept." Helblindi said, "Come with me, and I can tell you the details over lunch." Balder said, "I think there is another topic we ought to discuss. While we did the right thing by stopping Surtur, we should reach out to Muspelheim. That realm is as much a victim of Asgard colonization policies as Jotunheim was. We should see if the fire giants need help and figure out how to reintegrate them into the nine realms."

Loki put his hand at Balder's neck and said, "That is an excellent idea, Balder. I think you should present it to father, and maybe you could be in charge of that effort." Helblindi threw an arm around Balder and said, "You are brilliant brother, we definitely need to do as you suggest." Balder blushed under the praise of his brothers. The princes went to eat their lunch and took an opportunity to call Laufey to discuss their ideas.

The healers told Queen Frigga that they thought it was safe to lift the medial coma as Thor was mostly healed. Frigga agreed, and after the healers left, Thor started to wake up. Thor looked at his mother and said, "Mother, what happened? Where are we?" Frigga held one of Thor's hands in hers and said, "Dearheart, worry not, Rangrock has been averted. We are currently in the healing section of the Royal warship of Jotunheim, where your brother's Loki and Balder brought you for treatment."

Thor felt very confused. He said, "Mother, I do not understand. How is that possible? I thought Balder was dead, and Loki was exiled to Jotunheim, where the people would probably kill him because of his actions against that realm. Not that I agree with the punishment that father sentenced him to." Frigga said, "My son, the Jotnar are much different from what Odin taught you. They put family first. The parents of Loki have fully reintegrated him into his family and his realm. He is the Crowned Prince of Jotunheim, together with his twin brother. As of Balder, your grandmother Bestla rescued him after his fall. He has been adopted by King Laufey and Queen Farbuati. He is the fourth Prince of Jotunheim."

Thor said, "That is a lot to take in. Tell me, how does Asgard fair?" Frigga said, "Not good my son. Most of the palace was burned to ashes. The majority of the people lost their homes. If it was not for the help of Jotunheim and their allies, I do not know what we would do." Frigga noticed that Thor looked tired. She said, "Rest, my dearheart, you will need your strength to deal with the problems facing our realm." Thor said, "Mother, I am happy you are back." Thor was exhausted and went to sleep within a few minutes after closing his eyes, even as he tried to resist.

In the evening, Balder and Loki went to check on Thor and Frigga. They took some food to share with them. They found Frigga sitting by Thor's bedside. Loki said, "Good evening, Mother, how is Thor?" Frigga said, "He is doing better. The healers took him out of the healing coma." The noise woke Thor up, who opened his eyes and looked at his brothers. It was strange to look at Loki in his Jotun appearance, but he also had no doubt it was his brother. A change of coloring meant little to him. He wondered why Balder was wearing light blue skin with some markings similar to Loki's. Balder said, "It is good to see you awake, Thor. How are you feeling?" Thor blinked and said, "Like a Blingisnipe ran over me."

Loki said, "How are your eyes, is your vision good?" Thor said, "Yes, I can see just fine. I remember something happening to one of my eyes." Balder said, "The healers can talk to you about that later. Loki and I brought some dinner to share with you and mother." They eat while Frigga told Thor about her imprisonment and escape. He did not mention Hela as he thought it would be too much for him to take in. Thor was appalled at hearing what his father had done to his mother. He hugged her and said, "I am sorry, mother, that I did not realize what father had done to you. I would have rescued you if I had known." Frigga kissed his forehead and said, "I know you would have, dearheart." At the end of the meal, Frigga said, "I have some business to take care of, I will be back soon."

Thor looked at his brothers, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he said, "Thank you for helping me after Surtur wounded me." Loki said in a dismissive voice, "You are welcome, Thor. It is not like we could ignore you while you were suffering." Thor looked at his hands and said, "I am sorry I did not stay for your trial… I never thought father would go that far. I am sorry he removed your magic." Balder laughed without humor and said, "You idiot, Odin had no power to remove Loki's magic, do you know nothing? It is impossible to remove the Sedir of a mage." Loki said, "Balder is right, Thor, my magic is fine. But I can see that all your declarations of brotherhood meant nothing to you. You abandoned me when I needed you the most."

Thor said, "I am sorry, Loki. But I was angry with you. After all, you did try to kill me." Loki took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "I do not know if you will, believe me, Thor, but when I sent the destroyer, I did not intend to kill you. I send it to punish your friends for betraying me while I was their King. I forgot you were mortal, but I did turn the fire off when it hit you, and you died temporarily. I felt desperate and stupid. I am happy that the result was that you became worthy of Mjolnir in Odin's eyes. I am sorry, Thor. I made a grave mistake." Thor looked at Loki with eyes full of tears. He said, "What about on Midgard? Were you trying to kill me there?"

Before Loki could answer, Balder said, "By the Norn's Thor! How dense can you be? Tell me, did Loki do anything to you on Midgard that could have killed you? I am not asking if he attacked you. I am asking, were you seriously harmed or in danger of dying?" Thor was startled by the anger of Balder he responded, "No, now that I think about it, I was not seriously harmed or in danger of dying." "Then let it go, Thor, tell me, have you never harmed Loki? What about when you stitched his mouth. Hmm… did he forgive you or not? Thor. There are other instances that I can think of when Loki was hurt because of you. What about that time we went to explore the caves in Vanaheim, and I got lost. Was it you that looked for me? No, Loki did, and to save me, he ended up breaking 2 ribs and smashing his foot. If you had helped him, he would not have been hurt. But you were too busy drinking with your friends to care for him or for me! Do you want me to continue, Thor? because I certainly can."

Thor gave a confused look to Balder and asked, "Why are you so angry, Balder? This has nothing to do with you." Balder said, "Does it not Thor? Because we are talking about my brother! The one that has always love me and put me first when it mattered. The one that has always found time for me. The one that always enjoyed my company even when I was nothing but a blind child." Thor said, "Am I not your brother too? Balder." Balder yelled, "Are you? Thor. Because I do not know what to think. When were you interested in me? When did you spend time with me? When did you choose me over your friend? Did you even mourn me when you thought me dead, or did you know what Odin planned to do with me and laughed at my suffering?"

Loki looked at his brother's, and he thought he had a lot of repressed anger at Thor. Not that he blamed Balder. After all, he spoke the truth, but Thor was recovering from grave injuries. He also noticed that Balder was shaking and seemed near tears. Loki approached his baby brother and carefully pulled him into a hug. He said, "Breath, brother, all of these things are in the past. You are loved Balder, by our family back in Jotunheim and by me." Balder hugged Loki back and let the familiar presence and scent of his brother calm him.

Loki and Balder turned to look at Thor when they heard him crying. Thor wiped the tears from his eyes angrily. He yelled, "I am a coward! Is that what you want to hear? Because that is the truth, I was too scared of father. I was afraid that if I did not obey his every command, he would either ignore me or be abusive like he was to both of you. I know I should have stood up for my brothers, but I was too scared. He told me that I owed him my full loyalty if I wanted him to teach me what I needed to be King. I did not care for the Throne, but I craved his attention. I ignored you in favor of my friends because I thought that is what he wanted. I am sorry. I did not stay at your trial Loki because I knew I would oppose him, and I was afraid if I did, he would punish me. I did not want to lose my powers again. I am weak, a traitor, and a coward. I understand if you do not want me as your brother. I know I would not want myself as a brother." He finished in a low voice.

Loki and Balder looked at Thor with wide eyes. They did not expect him to be so frightened by Odin. Now they could better understand why Thor acted as he did. Did it justify him? No. But Thor had been a child when he perpetrated many of his offenses. Even as adults, they could understand his fear, as Odin was a father without genuine care or compassion for his children. They could also understand wanting Odin's attention as both had wished for it at some point in their lives. It seemed both Loki and Balder reached similar conclusions, as they both hugged Thor simultaneously.

Thor hugged his brother's back and cried. He said between sobs, "Loki, Balder, I hope someday you can forgive me. I promise that from now on, I will do my best to be a good brother if you will still have me?" Loki said, "Thor, I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I will also try my best to be a better brother." Thor said, "I forgive you, Loki."Loki and Thor gave each other watery smiles. Thor turned to look at Baldr, who said, "You sentimental fools, how can I not forgive you, Thor. After all, I did tell Loki that brothers tend to hurt each other but then forgive each other. Just try to be a better brother from now on." Thor smiled at Balder and put his hand on the side of his neck. He said, "Thank you, Balder. I will strive to be the best brother that I can be."

The next day Thor was well enough to resume his role as the King of Asgard. He saw his mother talking with a woman she did not know. She approached them and kissed his mother's cheek. Frigga smiled at him, took one of his hands, and said, "Thor, I would like to introduce you to Hela, your oldest sister." Thor looked with wide eyes at Hela; how many secrets did his father keep? Hela, who had no patience, said, "Oh, by the Norn's! are you slow or what?" Then turning to her mother, she said, "And Odin had the nerve to have this thing take my place as his heir! He is not even a legitimate child! And he is an oaf for what I can see! Odin could have at least made Balder his heir. I would not have mind. After all, Balder is my true brother. Heck, even Loki would have been better. At least he is smart! And my brother by adoption."

Frigga sighed and said, "Hela, please, we have spoken about this, and you know he is your brother." Thor turned to look at Frigga and asked, "Mother, What is she talking about?" Frigga knew it was best if she was the one that told Thor the truth. She looked at Hela and said, "Hela, I need to talk to your brother privately. I will see you later on." Thor followed his mother. She took him to a room in the palace that had not been badly affected by the fire.

Thor sat with his mother and, looking at her, asked, "Mother, what was my sister talking about?" Frigga said, "Let me tell you a story. It started when your father was away on Midgard fighting the Jotun. I stayed at Asgard to take care of the day to day running of the Kingdom. A few years later, Odin visited, and he brought with him a beautiful hundred-year-old baby boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. I loved you, Thor, from the moment I saw you. Odin told me she had you with Jord, a strong half Aesiri half Migardian warrior, the goddess of Midgard or Earth as the Migardian's call their planet. She fell in battle, and Odin brought you to me. I have been your mother since then, my son."

Thor looked at Frigga and asked, "Did Odin stop you from telling me the truth?" Frigga answered, "Yes, my son, he did. I am sorry I kept that from you. But believe me when I tell you that I've seen you as my son from the moment your father put you in my arms." Thor kissed Frigga's forehead and said, "I need to think, mother." Frigga saw him walking away and could not help but worry. She was surprised when Loki materialized behind her and said, "Don't worry, mother, I will follow him and talk to him when he is ready. I think I am the one that can best relate to him." Frigga noticed Loki did not appear surprised she said, "How did you know?" Loki said, "Balder told me. He found out from aunt Bestla." Frigga said, "Please go and look after Thor."

Loki looked at Thor, who was seated on a rock, throwing stones at the ocean. He quietly went and sat by Thor and waited. Thor realized Loki was by his side and appreciated his quiet support. After a while, Thor asked Loki, "Did you know that I am not mother biological son?" Loki said, "I learned that recently, but I hope you know that you are still her son in every way that counts." Thor sighed and said, "I want to believe that, but it is hard… I am sorry I did not have enough compassion for you when you discovered the truth about you. I did not understand. But I think now I know better. It is like suddenly I do not know who I am. I had no idea I was a fourth Midgardian."

Loki put a hand on Thor's neck and said, "Well, at least you like Midgardian's, and at least you are half Asgardian." Thor said, "Half Asgardian? Would it not be two-thirds Asgardian." Loki said, "No, Odin was half Asgardian and Half Jotun." Loki expected Thor to be angry about it. He thought Thor had a right to know the full truth about himself. He was surprised when the edges of Thor's mouth raised slightly. Thor asked, "Does that mean we are actually related by blood?" Loki smiled and said, "Yes, we are. Turns out, your grandmother Bestla and my father are siblings. Odin was my cousin by blood." Thor looked at Loki and said, "I am glad we are related by blood, not that it matters. To me, you will always be my little brother. Is that why Balder is blue and has some markings?" Loki said, "Yes."

Loki and Thor were quiet for a while longer. Thor said, "I took the Throne of Asgard a few months ago, but I am willing to abdicate if either Hela or Balder want the Throne. They have a greater claim than I." Loki said, "Do what you think is best, Thor, but sleep over it before you decided. I tell you by experience that this is not the best time to make life-changing decisions. In any case, don't get your hopes too high. I doubt they want the Throne of Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to leave a Kudo or a comment.


	29. A Period of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter packed with events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> To all those that have left a comment of a Kudo my most sincere thanks.  
> vonny25

A Period of Peace

Thor looked at the spaceships that were leaving Asgard. He would miss his brothers but could not say the same about his sister. Hela did not like him at all. But he could not help but like her a bit as she looked so much like Loki. When he asked about the resemblance, he found out that Hela favored their paternal grandmother's looks in her Asgardian form. Frigga had left to talk with her sister Freya and promised to return within a week to help Thor with Asgard.

Lady Sif joined Thor for dinner at the dining Hall. Most nobles were eating their meals there as they were homeless as everyone else. The commoners were being fed at their camps. Thor smiled as he saw Sif sitting near him. She returned the smile and said, "You look good. I am glad to see you healthy again." Thor said, "Yes, and I owe it to my brothers Loki and Balder. Without them, I might have lost one eye. I am lucky to have them." Sif said in an arrogant tone, "They are lucky to have you." Thor looked at her sadly and said, "I have not been a good brother Sif… Asgard did not treat Loki or Balder well, and despite everything, they have come twice to help us in our hour of need."

Sif thought about it and said, "I never thought I would see the day when the Jotun's would come to help us. When I went as a political hostage to Jotunheim, they treated me very well, more like an honored guest. Balder was very kind. Of course, I did not realize who he was at the time. But now I understand why he reminded me of you. If I had not already been in love with you, Thor, I could have fallen for your baby brother."

Thor gave Sif a mischievous smile and said, "Should I be jealous of my baby brother?"Sif kissed his cheek and said, "Don't be silly, Thor, you are the only one for me." The Warriors Three joined Sif and Thor. Voltage asked, "So what is going to happen with the repairs of the core of Asgard? Thor said, "Jotunheim and Alfheim are going to help us. They are sending their engineers and Sedir masters within the next couple of weeks. They will also help provide us with materials that we might not have access to at this time.

Fandral asked, "What have they asked for in return?" Thor looked at them and said, "They have asked for a peace treaty from Asgard with Jotunheim and all of their allies. They asked for our help in case there is an emergency in their realms. We will replace the materials they will provide us with when we are able. Hogun asked, "Have they requested the Casket of the Ancient Winters be returned?" Thor said in a confused tone, "No, they did not ask for it, but mother tells me that I should offer it to them anyway." Sif sighed and said, "I have to say I agree with Queen Frigga. I have been to Jotunheim, and they really do not need it; they are a prosperous realm with many allies within the nine realms and beyond. We take no risk in returning it, but it will show that we are thankful for the help they have given us."

The nobles and commoners of Asgard did not know what to think. Loki had come to their aid despite the torture they had submitted him to. They also realized he was mighty as Odin obviously had not been able to strip him of his magic. They were frightened, and some of the nobles wanted to find a way to make amends as they were scared of him. They were shocked to find out Pince Balder was alive and living in Jotunheim as a Prince of that realm. They had always known him to be a powerful mage and wished he had given his loyalty to Asgard. They could not understand why he was living in Jotunheim.

The most shocking news for many of the Asgardians was to find out that Odin had Jotun blood in him. They did not know what to make out of it. Some of the nobles wondered if King Thor could even be their ruler, given that he was one-fourth Jotun. On the other hand, they were frightened to do anything against him. It was evident that Loki and Balder, two extremely powerful mages had his back. They would probably destroy their realm if they did anything to their brother. They did not even know if Loki was a true son of Odin or not. They figured out they would keep Thor as their King as they did not want Loki to take over.

Loki, Helblindi, and Balder were happy to be back home with their family and friends. Balder had started courting a small born Jotun. Her name was Nanna Nepsdóttir, and she was three fourth Jotnar and one-fourth Midgardian. She was a healer apprentice and had a caring and easy-going personality. Bestla, Laufey, and Farbuati approved of his choice. She was the daughter of a nobleman, which state was a few hours away from Utgard. Nanna was staying with friends of her family while she studied to become a healer.

With his brothers' help, Balder presented his concerns regarding the Fire Giants' wellbeing to King Laufey. King Laufey thought about it and said, "That is a valid concern, Balder. I think it is a good idea to reach out to them. I would like you and Byleistr to work on a proposal to present to the external affairs council. Do you think you could have the proposal ready in two weeks?" Balder looked at Byleistr, who nodded his head. Balder said, "Yes, father, I believe we can do that."

Bestla looked at King Laufey and said, "Brother, I would like for Loki and Balder to accompany me to the funeral of my son Odin. I think Frigga would appreciate it if they were there." King Laufey looked at the young men as asked, "What do you say, my sons? Will you agree to accompany my sister as official representatives of Jotunheim to show our respect to all the people that lost their lives during the attack of Surtur."

Loki thought about it and decided to go. He knew Frigga and Thor would appreciate it. He said, "I will go, father." Sigyn turned to look at Farbauti and asked, "Farbuati, I would like to accompany Loki. Would you mind keeping an eye o the children?" Faribault said, "You know how much I love the little ones. It will be no problem at all." Balder was conflicted. He was not sure he wanted to attend the funeral of Odin, who had disposed of him so callously when he was only a child. He, however, did not wish for Loki to carry such a burden alone. He said, "I will go, father, but I was wondering, would you mind if Nanna accompanies me?" King Laufey said, "She is welcome to go if you can convince her to accompany you."

A week later, Balder and Loki, with their ladies, were standing by Bestla, Frigga, Thor, and Hela by the ocean. The funeral rites would send Odin and the deceased Asgardians to their final resting place. Thor had Sif by his side. Bestla had informed Vi and Vili of the death of Odin, but they decided not to attend for obvious reasons.

Thor opened the ceremony by reciting the prayer for the dead. The boat of Odin was the first to leave, and Thor fired the burning arrow. There were only a few ashes to put in his craft and a few personal belongings. Hela smiled, thinking how much fun she would have torturing her father, as she knew he was in Helheim. The rest of the funeral boats followed. Halfway through the ceremony, luminous orbs went up to honor the dead.

Bestla wiped openly for the death of her son. She might not have gotten along with Odin for centuries and disapproved of his actions, but he was still her son, and she loved him. He remembered the cute baby and loving child he had been. She wondered when her beautiful boy became self-centered, uncaring, and paranoid. She could only hope that Bor, his father, was waiting for him in Valhalla. Thor also cried openly, and Bestla eventually hugged him. It seemed that they were the only two that would mourn Odin.

The next day Frigga invited all family members to enjoy breakfast at one of the private dining halls that had survived the fire. Frigga, Thor, and Sif were already at the dining hall when Balder arrived with Nanna by his side. He entered, kissed his mother's cheek, and then said, "Good morning, mother, Thor, and Lady Sif. I appreciate the invitation to break the fast with you. I would like to introduce you to my intended Lady Nanna Nepsdóttir." Nanna curtsied and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties, and Lady Sif." Frigga smiled at her and said, "The pleasure is ours, Lady Nanna. I am glad Balder brought you with him. It is my hope that we will get to know each other better. Nanna smiled and said, "I would love that Queen Frigga." A few minutes later, Loki entered, accompanied by Sigyn. Loki said, "Good morning, I hope we are not late." Thor responded, "No, brother, we are still waiting for grandmother Bestla." Sigyn went to Frigga, kissed her cheek, and said, "It is good to see you again, aunt Frigga." Frigga said, "I am glad you were able to accompany Loki.

How are my grandchildren doing?" Sigyn and Loki sat down, and Sigyn said, "The children are growing like plants. Fer and Jor have started private tutoring, and Loki and I are teaching them magic. It will still be a few years before they begin attending school. Vali and Narvi are crawling all over and keeping their nannies busy. They are happy babies, and they are already doing some accidental magic. I think they have inherited their father's sense of humor. It seems their nannies get a different hair color often." Frigga laughed, and looking at Loki, said, "You use to do the same when you were a baby." Loki blushed.

Thor said, "Wait, I think I have missed a lot of news. Loki, you and cousin Sigyn are married. How come I never found out?"Loki looked and Thor and said sincerely, "Thor, I was exiled from Asgard. Jotunheim and Asgard were not exactly on talking terms until recently. I had no way of letting you know. To be honest, I did not even know if you were interested. Now that we have reconciled, the opportunity just did not present itself until now. Do not be upset with me, brother."

Thor looked at Loki and said, "I am not upset, Loki, just surprised. I hope to meet my nephews soon." Bestla entered the dining room and had Heidmall with her. She said, "Goodmorning, everyone. I was told this breakfast was for family members. So I decided to bring Heidmall with me since, after all, he is family. For those of you that do not know, he is the youngest son of King Bor. He is a half brother to Odin, Ve, and Vili." Then looking at Thor, she said, "King Thor, I hope you value family more than my son Odin did. Heimdall deserves more than what he has gotten so far."

Thor's eyes were as wide as saucers. He looked at Heimdall and said, "You are my uncle Heimdall. How come you never told me?" Heimdall smiled and said, "It was not my place. King Bor never acknowledge me, and neither did King Odin." Thor thought about it, stood up, and hugged Heidmall while saying, "Welcome to the family, Heimdall. I will make a public announcement to let all of Asgard know that you are my uncle." Heimdall responded, "Do not bother yourself on my account. I wish not to cause problems." Thor said, "It will be no trouble at all. You have always treated me like a nephew, and it is time to change how this family handles things. I wish for no more secrets."

Lastly, Hela showed up and said, "Good morning, everyone. When is breakfast being served, I have not time to waste." Balder stood up, kissed Hela's hand, and said, "But you are not wasting your time, sister. You get to sit by your favorite baby brother and get to meet my intended." Hela huffed but followed her brother with eyes shining with happiness.

After breakfast was served, Frigga said, "I know this might not be the best time to make this announcement, but Thor and Lady Sif will be getting married in two months." Thor said, looking at Balder and Loki, "I was hoping, brother's that you will stand by my side for my wedding. I would also like for your children to be included as pages in the ceremony." Sif looked at Hela and said, "Princess Hela Thor and I were hoping that you would agree to be one of my maids of honor." Loki, Balder, and even Hela agreed to participate in the wedding ceremony. Bestla was also invited, and she was happy that finally, she had an opportunity to get to know all of her grandchildren and be part of their lives.

Sigyn, Nanna, and Loki left for Jontuheim later that day while Balder left to go to Muspelheim, where he would meet with Byleistr to start negotiations with the Fire Giants and offer aid. The visit with the fire Giants lasted three days. A cousin of Surtur had taken the Throne and was eager to renew relationships with the rest of the Realms, especially if they did not have to deal with Asgard. Tentative agreements were drawn, and they would meet at a later day to finalize them. In the meantime, the Jotuns offered to send a few shipments of food. The realm was not producing enough food for its population. The fires were not what they should be since Odin had stolen the Eternal Fire from them. Part of the agreement was to help the Fire Giants to find a substitute for the Eternal Flame.

Time flew, and before long, the date of Thor's and Sif's wedding arrived. The Asgardians had done their best to at least repair the palace and the main streets. Most Asgardians were still living in temporary dwellings. But at least the cor of Asgard was stable once more. Thor was happy all his family had accepted the invitation to attend his wedding, even his greatuncle King Laufey. They had exchanged letters, and Thor had apologized for his action in Jotunheim and offered to make restitution. King Laufey had accepted the apology and told him at a latter-day when Asgard was up on its feet, they could talk about repayment. Thor was also happy to meet his uncle's Ve and Vili. He was awed by Brunhilde and told her how one of his biggest dreams as a child was to become a Valkyrie. They all had a healthy laugh.

Thor was dressed in his full armor at his side were Balder and Loki. They opted for a hybrid Jotunheim/Asgardian outfit. They wore their Jotun capes over a light Asgardian style armor without sleeves to display their family markings. Neither one of them wore a helmet. Thor wore his traditional helmet. Loki could not resist making a joke about his wings. Thor could not even retaliate as Loki no longer wore his horned helmet.

The warriors three escorted Sif to the bottom of the Throne. Thor went to her and took her hand. They ascended the steps to where Heimdall was waiting for them, as Thor had asked him to perform the ceremony. When the time to exchange rings came, Fer and Jor carried the rings to them. It was a simple but beautiful ceremony. Afterward, a feast was served. It was not as grand as Frigga would have liked, but given the circumstances, it was the best she had been able to arrange. After the feast, Thor and Sif left for Sakar for their honeymoon sponsored by Ve and Vili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a comment or a Kudo. They make my day.


	30. Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> First I want to apologize for the delay in publishing. I was battling COVID-19 and could not post. I appreciate your support throughout the story. This is the last chapter of the story. As always I appreciate comments. For those readers that read this story after I finish publishing. Please leave at least one comment when you come to the end of the story.  
> I also want to thank all of my readers for sticking with the story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.
> 
> vonny25

Thanos

Ve and Vili were the ones to contact Jotunheim to let them know Thanos was heading towards the nine realms. King Laufey called his family first to make them aware of the grave news. Helblindi and Loki immediately called a meeting with the Defense Council. Balder and Sigyn prepared the Mage warriors' division as they would be one of the most important defenses against Thanos. Byleistr was in charge of coordinating communications with all the allies of Jotunheim. Queen Farbuati and Bestla were in charge of preparing the civilian population in case Thanos landed in Jotunheim. King Laufey was the chief commander in charge of overseeing the full operation.

Thanos entered the nine realms and decided to go for Midgard first as he considered it the most vulnerable realm. Thanos decided to land in New York City as he wanted to prove that the failure to conquer earth was not his but Loki's. A sizeable portal appeared over New York City. Wakanda was the first to respond to the calls for help from the American government. The Avengers, minus Thor, were fighting the invaders. Wakanda alerted Jotunheim of the problem. Fortunately for Midgard, Thor had returned the casket of the ancient winters. The warriors of Jotunheim and their Allies were able to use the Bifrost made by the casket of ancient winters to get to Midgard faster instead of waiting for ships to transport them. Among the first once to arrive were Helblindi, Loki, Balder, and Sigyn.

Ebony Mau spotted Loki and said, "It is too late to surrender to the might of Thanos; you are too late little Prince." Loki advanced towards Ebony Mau, accompanied by Sigyn, Helblindi, Balder, and the Warrior Mage Division. Loki used his Scepter to blast Ebony Mau, catching him by surprise as he did not expect Loki to mount any offensive action towards him. Loki approached him while he was bleeding on the concrete and told him, "Ebony Mau, you think I am weak because you only knew me when I was at my lowest, but know that you die by the hand of Loki Lafeyson, Crowned Prince of Jotunheim. Loki used one of his dangers to slice Ebony Mau's neck, who died almost immediately with a shocked expression on his face.

Asgard arrived immediately after Ebony Mau fell and joined the battle against the army of Thanos. Jotunheim and their allies had warships attacking the vessels of Thano's before they could make it to Midgard. It is needless to say that the army of Thanos was vastly outnumbered. When Thanos finally decided to join the battle. Loki, Helblinidi, Balder, and Hela were the ones to attack him. Loki used his Sedir to blind him, Helblindi paralyzed him with his Sedir, Balder rendered him unconscious. Hela waltzed towards him and decapitated him.

After Thanos, fell his army still battled for two more hours. Thor contributed by bringing multiple enemies down with Mjolrin. Finally, all the vessels of Thanos were destroyed, and the army of Thanos fell. Some of the allies of Thanos surrendered and said they had been coerced to cooperate. Some other soldiers had been under mind control and appeared very confused a disoriented when the control over their mind finally broke. The Midgardian's did not have the facilities needed to house the prisoners of war until the trials. Jotunheim volunteered to house the prisoners of war. Asgard could not help due to still trying to recover from the attack by Surtur.

The POW received emergency medical care before being transported to Jotunheim. In Jotunheim, they received formal medical evaluations, as well as magical and psychological assessments. The evidence of the examinations was submitted to aid in the trials of the prisoners. It was determined that some of the POW had been indeed under mind control. They were pardoned for their participation in the invasion of the nine realms. The ones that still had a homeworld to return to were taken to Saakar, where they could find transportation to their homeworld. Other's no longer had a homeworld to return to. They were offered asylum in different realms.

There were, of course, some prisoners that were found guilty; however, even in those cases, there were ameliorating circumstances. Most had been taken at a young age and indoctrinated by Thanos. They did not know another way of life. Some had participated under coercion, trying to save their families and their homeworlds. Each prisoner received a sentence according to their crimes. They would receive psychological help and make restitution to the nine realms by helping first to repair Midgard. Then they were recruited to help rebuild Asgard and Mulspheheim.

Despite the destruction in Midgard, the realm overall came out ahead because they were invited to become allies and trading partners with the Jotuns and their allies. They decided to take the deal. While it was nice to be under the protection of Asgard, it was best to be viewed as partners rather than proteges. As part of the deal, the name of Loki was cleared, and he received diplomatic immunity for his visits to Midgard. It did not take much to convince the different nations as they understood that Loki had been crucial in Thanos' defeat.

The nine realms prospered under the guidance of Jotunheim, and true peace was achieved. The nine realms became one of the tremendous powers of the universe.

Helblindi and Loki were asked to take the Throne of Jotunheim a century after the war against Thanos. King Laufey and Queen Farbauti were still in good health. Still, they wanted to spend time traveling and enjoying their hobbies without being responsible for Jotuneheim and the nine realms. In the interim, Helblindi had married and was the proud father of a baby girl. Balder had also married Nann, but they still had not had children. Byleistr had dated many ladies but had not found his other half. Hela was not sure she ever wanted to get married but had taken over the throne from her aunt Freya. Freya and Frigga wished to travel and explore the universe. Frigga also spent time visiting her children and grandchildren. Sadly Thor and Sif would not be giving Frigga any grandchildren. It was discovered that Sif was unable to carry a baby. Thor asked Balder to consider allowing one of his children to be the heir to the Throne of Asgard. After talking it over with Nann, they agreed to provide an heir for Asgard if Hela did not produce an heir. However, they told Thor that they expected him to change the way ye Asiri treated other races. They would not allow one of their children to b discriminated against by the prejudice of the Asiri.

All the family, the nobles and dignitaries of Jotunheim Allies, and trading partners were invited to Helblindi and Loki's coronation. It was a momentous occasion. Like the wedding of Loki and Sigyn, it was transmitted across the nine realms and beyond. At the celebration, Thor asked Loki, "Are you nervous about becoming King? Brother." Loki responded, "The one that needs to be nervous is Helblindi. When I first meet him, he told me he would take the majority of the burden of governing, as long as I kindly agreed to govern by his side." Helblindi elbowed Loki, and all the brothers laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the final chapter. I appreciate your comments and Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I will try to publish weekly but make no promises.


End file.
